Wilder than the Wind: An Alpha, Omega tale of True Love
by Scullyk
Summary: What happens a few months after season six's happy endings when Emma has a need for a certain someone and grows a special "appendage?" SwanQueen OMEGAVERSE!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I was writing my own funny version of how I thought it would go if Emma grew herself a special, magical…lets call it, "accessory," for the sake of this pg intro. As I was writing I got the idea of turning it into an omegaverse story. I know there are few stories of this nature for SwanQueen and I figured this story was as good a time as any to explore this medium. So needless to say the story will progress to a serious **MA rating.**

 **Characters** : This is a SwanQueen love story involving Emma Swan and Regina Mills. Many other Storybrooke characters will be part of the story but SwanQueen is Endgame.

 **Setting** : This takes place a few months after season 6 finale. Everyone lives in Storybrooke; Henry is still in high school and no Seattle business.

 **Rating:** MA FOR MATURE ADULT

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own nor gain any compensation for these fantastic charcters created by the writers, producers, actors and creators of OUAT.

As usual feel free to comment, IM me or express yourselves in any wonderful way you all wish. I hope you all enjoy!

 **Wilder than the Wind: An Alpha, Omega tale of True Love**

 **Chapter One: Emma's fantasy.**

Emma was focusing hard on her fantasy. Killian coming home from his journey, taking her in his arms and having his manly way with her. Yes, Emma was zero'd in on that vision as the beads of sweat poured down her forehead. She was not going to resort to porn like she always did, even though that was normal for everyone right? Nor would she let her mind wander to a certain someone that tried to creep her way in, still, from time to time. No sir, she was all about her husband Killian Jones, the man she'd learned to love. She imagined his face between her legs, pleasing her as he forced her submission. She was close but she kept losing it. She kept rewinding to the foreplay while betraying thoughts flashed in her mind of previous fantasies that came before his time. But she kept fighting and bringing them back to Killian.

Even as her climax rose she was teetering on the brink, painstakingly there without final release. Suddenly, with her guard down and excruciating need it happened. She panted quickly and shamefully quietly at the vision that brought her to summit! It was her. God damn it! It was always her. She had seen her too much this week and she was in that fucking black dress. That image must have ingrained into Emma's subconscious; now it seeped into her fantasy. And that's what Emma saw…Her in that little black dress with her perfect, beautiful figure and Emma was fucking her. With a full strap on no less! That was a new installment in her long list of fantasies! She usually kept things organic so to speak. By God she couldn't control herself! And that is was made her climax! Emma fell back on her bed with the guilt of a hundred hells.

It happened to her in a flash. She couldn't control it she told herself. But why was this still happening to her?!

Defeated and sated she decided it was time to zip up her pants and head back to the station before anyone would notice she'd gone missing.

"What the fuck?!" Emma bolts up from her bed, panting with hands in the air like she was being arrested!

She slowly turns to the long mirror and lets out a blood curdling scream before everything goes black.

She's back in the enchanted forest. She looks around and it's a gorgeous day with radiant blue skies. She sits with Hook in the lush meadows surrounded by greenery. The first place they ever made love. He's looking at her with such need in his puppy eyes that at that moment she realizes she's held out long enough and she just might cave into him. He leans in and kisses her as she closes her eyes. The next thing she knows she feels an aching throb between her legs. But this is completely different from anything she's felt before. She opens her eyes and finds to her surprise she's no longer kissing Hook. She's kissing her! 'Oh my God!'

They are alone in the meadow, surrounded by pink roses and Emma is on top of her, thrusting in and out of her and it feels so damn good she refuses to stop.

Deep brown orbs call out to her, "Emma." And she kisses her lips passionately.

Emma doesn't care, she has to tell her, she has to say it now, "I love you."

"Emma, Emma!" She hears a voice barely calling to her as she slowly stirs from her dreams.

"Regina?" She mumbles but soon hears a loud knocking. "Emma! Emma, are you alright?"

"Dad?" She dazedly looks around her room. She's confused as to why she's on the floor when it hits her with a start. Quickly she reaches up and throws a blanket over her lower body.

"Dad? What are you doing here?!"

"You disappeared. I was worried. Are you ok? Are you alone in there?"

"Yes, yes I'm ok."

A short pause.

"I came home to check on some stuff and I must have nodded off to sleep I'm sorry"

Emma wondered, 'How long was I out?'

"That's alright. You just scared me. You never disappear like that without telling someone."

"How long have I been out, asleep?"

David frowns in concern. "I'm not sure exactly. A little over an hour."

Emma realizes she must have hit her head pretty hard after her absolutely normal and hysterical reaction. She dares a peek beneath her blanket and see's it's still there, not as hard, but still there. 'Oh my God!' She feels the tears streaming down her face. 'What am I going to do?'

"Look, honey I checked other places before I came here. I went to your mom, the docks and even Regina's. I'll just go downstairs and let them know you're ok."

"Yes!" Emma said too eagerly. "Yeah I'll meet you down there and please let them know everything's fine!"

"Okay." David frowns at her weird behavior.

The last thing Emma needed was her mother or God forbid Regina showing up there in her current state. 'Ok, ok Swan get up.' It was time to give herself a pep talk. 'Get up and make it go away. Just close your eyes and magic the magic penis away!'

She tightly shut her eyes, crossed her fingers and loudly chanted in her mind.

"Ugh" it wasn't working! And she couldn't button up her jeans because IT was still not fully soft and her jeans were too tight.

"Ok, ok, ok I'll just magic up some ice and take some of Hook's baggy pants." 'What am I talking about he doesn't own a pair of baggy pants.' "Shit!"

'My dad! My dad totally wears manly, baggy pants. Ok so think..which drawer does mom keep them in? Which drawer?' Just as she was about to magic them she realized they'd wonder why she was wearing her dad's jeans. Maybe she should just ask her dad. Then it hit her.

She had these white baggy ski pants somewhere in the house. She tried to quiet down and managed to magic them into her room and put them on. Next she put a towel over herself and applied the ice.

"Ok that's better." She took a deep breath. A few minutes later she put on a light blue v-neck sweater that was always too big on her and went downstairs.

"Hey." She smiled at her dad.

"Hey yourself." He smiles brightly. "You're wearing the sweater I got you. Ready to go?"

Emma looks down and fidgets with her long sleeves, Yeah you know I wasn't being honest before. I kinda have a bad headache and came here to take something and lay down for a bit. But my headache is still there." She hated lying to her father. Although after her fainting spell she did have a headache.

"You should have just said something." He extends an arm over her shoulder. "Stay, rest, I've got this. We're not busy anyway."

Emma stiffens at the contact and tries to keep her distance.

"Are you sure you're ok?" David's not convinced.

"Peachy!"

David gives her his awkward smile and walks out. Emma waits until he steps into the cruiser and drives away to flop on her chair with an exacerbated sigh.

"Now what am I gonna do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Regina's Help**

"Knock, knock." Emma nervously says as she enters the Mayors office.

Regina looks up from her work with a wide smile. "Hi."

Emma can't make eye contact with her, "Hey..sorry to interrupt you but I kinda need a favor."

Regina takes in her appearance and suddenly feels something isn't right with Emma. She immediately gets up and walks around her desk.

"What? Drop you off on the closest ski lift?" She makes a joke trying to ease Emma's visible tension.

Emma smiles shyly, "Oh..this." She looks down nervously at her appearance. "Its my time of the month and I'm…swollen, bloated! So, hence the outfit."

"Yes, David told me you had a migraine."

"Wow, do all the Charmings exaggerate? I told him it was a headache." With this normal banter between her best friend and she, Emma forgets herself and looks up. For a moment her breath is taken away and she is lost in Regina's deep honey eyes.

Before Regina can quip about the Charmings she finds herself at a loss for words with the intensity of Emma's gaze. Every time Emma has looked at her like this something has happened or is about to happen that threatens their lives.

She reaches forward and grabs Emma's hand, "Emma, what's happened?"

"Nothing, nothing." Emma pulls away awkwardly and seems to be slightly hunched over.

Regina stands a bit straighter, "I don't believe you."

"Listen it's not a big deal…well its kinda big but it's something I need to try and fix on my own."

"I don't understand."

"It's personal?" She offers a sheepish smile.

Regina tries to hide the hurt in her eyes by looking away but Emma realizes what she just said to her closest friend.

"No Regina, not personal, personal…Its just something I need to try to fix. It's embarrassing and I promise if I can't fix it then I will tell you. Can you trust me?"

"You know I do. How can I be of service?"

'Oh God if only you knew!' Emma imagined herself having a full onslaught over Regina's body in the quickness of a step; clearing that desk and spreading her for the taking. She quickly shakes the thought away.

"I need to get into you…your vault!" She quickly corrects. "I need access to your books."

'I gotta get out of here fast!' Emma thinks.

"Consider it done."

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Deep in the Vault**

Emma has so far spent two hours in Regina's vault and she's found nothing. At least she found nothing in the English texts but she was still scratching the surface of elfish. She tried a google translator with some of the Spanish texts but it proved futile with her poor conjugation and terrible reception in the vault. Yet even with her language barriers she knew how to find the word penis and so far nothing had turned up. The books kept reminding her of how intelligent Regina was; able to speak and read in at least three languages. 'I wonder if she speaks any other languages? I'll have to ask her that.'

At the thought of Regina, Emma couldn't help but grab a scarf she found laying on a chair and bringing it to her face to inhale Regina's perfume. 'God she smells so damn good.'

Emma inhaled it deeply knowing this wasn't helping her cause. As a matter of fact she started noticing her ski pants were getting tighter. "Shit!"

Emma quickly dropped the scarf and started pacing. 'Ok, ok how do I stop this Swan?! Think!' She could go home and try the ice again but that was only a temporary solution and if she was honest she almost felt pain afterwards. A weird painful longing…'blue balls!' She realized with a roll of her eyes. 'Ok, oh God I can't!' She mentally chides herself. For she couldn't help but think, 'What if I just allow myself to masterbate to the thought of her? What if I take her scarf and use it…I mean it was a fantasy of her that caused this to begin with?' But Emma felt so guilty at the thought. One thing was her subconscious fucking with her another was her intentionally setting up a fantasy about her best friend with her scent no less. "No, I can't!" She chides herself loudly.

"You can't what?"

"Oh my God! Regina, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Well this is my vault. I do come here from time to time." She says sarcastically.

Emma just gives her an annoying look.

Regina glances around and grabs the nearest book as she sits on one of her chairs. "Any progress?"

"Nope." Emma's frustration is only adding to her anxiety and uncertainty. She's going to have to go to Gold! 'How humiliating!' But she can't go on like this. 'What if it's permanent?!' What the hell is she gonna tell Hook?!

Regina turns a page and realizes the markings are on sexual spells. She raises an eyebrow just as Emma notices Regina has found her post-its.

"Wait!" Emma advances as Regina looks up and suddenly finds herself at eye level with Emma's groin.

Emma freezes. She closes her eyes and realizes, 'This is how I die.'

"Emma?" Regina has a deadpan look at her bulging pants.

"Yes Regina?" Emma is looking anywhere but at her friend. Hoping, praying that something else has caught her eye.

"What…is that?"

"What is what?"

"What is that in there thats making you wear ski pants in a town without slopes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You said you wouldn't lie!"

Emma's "problem" was growing uncomfortably bigger under Regina's scrutiny. 'My God is this what men go through? I can't control this thing. I can't even think!'

"I magicked a penis!" She blurted out.

For the first time in their entire relationship Regina was silent.

"Well I'm assuming I did, I don't know but I need to get rid of it!" Emma pleaded.

Regina was still glued to her seat, "I always knew guyliner was soft. And I suppose as a mariner on a ship with so many men for so long…"

"No, no, no, ew God no! This wasn't with Hook! He's not even back yet. I woke up like this!"

At that Regina got up and walked around staring her down. "You woke up like that? Emma I may not know all the gory details as to how you acquired your extra appendage but I know enough to know that you weren't sleeping dear. Unless it was a wet dream of course." Regina was walking around Emma trying to control a fit of giggles.

"Regina." Emma was warning her.

"I mean I've heard of this before but never personally knew anyone it actually happened to."

"So there's a cure?"

"Theoretically." She whispered a little too close to Emma's ear and she visibly shuddered. Regina noticed Emma's reaction and created some distance between them.

Emma sat down with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Emma. I'll help you fix this. No more jokes ok?"

"Tell me what you know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Brainstorming**

After deciding to teleport to Regina's house they sat in the living room. Emma with a pillow over her legs.

Regina paces back and forth as she brainstorms.

"In the enchanted forest a person, theoretically, could make a wish to change their sex. But this goes beyond that. There was a case of two women who were very much in love, true loves if I remember the legend correctly. Anyway they either magicked, or wished they could conceive a child together, so one's genitalia changed and well nine months later."

"Was it permanent?!"

"I don't know. Somehow I don't think so. Wishes serve their purpose for their intended time frame. I don't think something like that would need to last a lifetime."

Emma releases the breath she was holding.

"So…?" Regina is waiting.

"So what?" The blonde is just staring blankly at her.

"Emma if you don't tell me what you were actually doing I'm going to sit her assuming you made a wish to impregnate a one-handed pirate which would explain why he wears more makeup than you do."

Regina was waiting for an angry lashing out from Emma except she just sat there looking terrified.

"I was fantasizing about wearing a…a…an accessory."

"Oh." Emma notices Regina looks flushed suddenly.

"Ok then. Ahem, have you tried to re-create the fantasy while you…um…service yourself?"

"Of course only you would say 'service yourself.'

"Well, have you?!" Regina practically screams this.

"No! God, I haven't even touched it! I've been holding my pee for hours."

So many questions were screaming through Regina's mind right now. But she decided not to entertain a single one of them and focus on helping Emma.

"You're gonna have to try."

Emma looks like a somnolent child.

"For God's sake go pee! Its not like you've never touched one. Start by peeing and then go home and just do it!"

Emma looks like she wants to run away and stay put at the same time; like a driver being approached by a tornado. She huffs again for the one-hundredth time and gets up to walk away.

But she turns back. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we go to plan B."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **I can't do this!**

"I can't pee!" Regina hears Emma screaming from the hall bathroom.

"What?"

"I can't do this."

"Emma I already told you that if you can't at least…"

"No! No, it's not that." Regina stands by the door straining to listen.

"Then what?"

"It's..you know..."

"No Ms. Swan I do not know!"

'God damn it! For such a perceptive woman sometimes she can be fucking dense!' Emma thinks.

"It's hard! Ok? My dick is hard! I can't pee!"

"Oh.." Regina is taken aback and suddenly feels incredibly shy on the other side of the door. She wants to ask 'why is it hard?' But instead she shakes her head and shuns herself at the thought provoking questions swimming in her mind.

"Yes you can, of course you can. Men do it all the time."

"Yeah but its not easy and they've had years of practice. I've only had this thing since this morning."

Regina takes a deep breath. "Well try! Focus. How do you expect to get your lady parts back if you don't concentrate."

"Lady parts?"

"Alright that's it. I am here for you. I really am but I can't pee for you. Now I am going to walk away to allow you your privacy. If you can't pee then I suggest you go home and try to do the other thing. You can call me after. In the meantime I will be doing some research to help you in case it doesn't work."

Emma can't help but notice how uncomfortable and exasperated Regina sounds. 'Maybe it was a mistake to tell her after all.' Either way Emma needed to get rid of this 'problem.' She only had one thing to lose and she wanted that to be her appendage, not her friendship with Regina. She decided to teleport back to her bedroom at home and attempt what she had been dreading all day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **"Is it hot in here?"**

Regina was beginning to dig a trench in her kitchen from pacing so much. She'd broken into a sweat and suddenly kicked off her heels and leaned heavily into the counter. 'Why am I so damn hot?…Because Emma was just in your house sporting a hard on.' She chides her own mind for betraying her! Regina instantly had a tom-and-jerry-esque visual of a little red devil and a little white angel quarreling on her shoulder.

With a deep sigh she opened the door to her freezer and stuck half of her body in.

"This is ridiculous! I'm not the one with the God-damned problem!"

"What problem?"

"Henry! I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah well, that could happen if you're living in the freezer mom. What's going on?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing is going on. I was just feeling warm."

"Want me to check the air?" Henry quickly moves to check the thermostat.

"No sweety thats ok!"

"Its 69 degrees in here." Henry looks at his mother with a worried and quizzical gaze. Regina just stands there unsure of what to say.

"Were you cooking or something? Your checks are red mom."

'Alright that it.' "I was only running around doing a million things as usual and I must be exhausted. Why don't you run upstairs and do your homework. I'll fix us some dinner."

"Ohhkayy." Henry smiles. "You are acting super weird." He starts to make his way up the stairs when he turns back. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Ma being over earlier?"

Regina's eyes nearly bug out of her head.

"Henry Daniel Mills what do you know of your mother being here earlier?"

"Woah…nothing. I invited her over for dinner and she texted that she was already here but that you guys were busy with a case or something."

Regina realizes her hands are clenched into fists and she was holding her breath.

"Yes, well she'll be back. As soon as she makes, um, some progress on her case, that case we were…well really she was working on…all by herself."

Henry walks away mumbling to himself, "I'm not even gonna ask."

Regina rolls her eyes and breathes a sigh of relief. 'Relief…Release!' That took her right back into her dirty thoughts and her little morning rendezvous. She had woken up this morning with a particular need. When trying to fulfill it her mind had gone rogue and pictured a particular Swan doing exquisite things to her body. She had felt terrible about this all day and with Emma's little problem emerging she had pushed the memory to the back of her mind to deal with later. But Emma's problem was now her problem for more than one reason!

'God damn her!' She begins pacing again. 'I was finally starting to accept her new life! Now I have bad visuals again; evil, bad, bad visuals that I shouldn't be having of my best friend no less. God help me.' Regina was truly trying to resist but at the rate she was going Emma wasn't the only one that would need to find release and soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Cleaning the rifle**

"Ok Emma you can do this. You were doing this when this happened!" She takes a deep breath and tries to envision Hook while continuing her pep talk.

"Concentrate." But it was no use. Her mind kept wandering to the smoking hot brunette that she happened to call friend and co parent.

'Dear God what kind of person I am? How could I have let this happen?' One minute she was trying to rid herself of stress, the next she grew a penis for having dirty thoughts of Regina. Emma felt so guilty; she knew she was doomed to fail.

On one hand, literally, she had a fantasy that could totally get her off but she didn't know how to face Regina after. 'I mean I am married now. Married!'

Emma had tried everything she could to rid her mind and heart of the woman that held it captive for so long. Somehow none of that mattered because she was right back to square one. Right back to that moment when their son had been trapped in the mines. That day when Emma thought, just for a moment, that Regina was going to kiss her. It was a crazy thought. In all honesty, Emma almost kissed Regina herself. What a mistake that would have been. A slap across the face and a lifetime of Regina never forgiving her. She would have lost the potential for their friendship which Emma cherishes so deeply.

But on the other hand, if she doesn't go through with this then she'll be stuck with it. For who knows how long?!

Her heart was breaking and her mind was reeling. She knew deep down she was in trouble. She cared for Hook. She truly did. Yet anytime she had a moment of unconscious thought or action she always chose Regina. It was instinctual. She had told herself that she was only defending Henry's other Mother, or that they shared the deep bond of a true friendship spun from hate. She had every excuse in the book to lie to herself and on occasion to Hook.

He knew. She knew he knew and yet he still choose her. Nevertheless, he still married her. If that wasn't a good man she didn't know what was. 'I wonder if Robin ever knew? No, that pine tree was too dense. He probably chucked it all off to our friendship,' Emma thought. Somehow the mere idea of his past existence still made her jealous.

Hook rarely ever mentioned anything. On occasion his jealousy would sprout but it came more from Regina's actions than her own. When Regina had gone to the wish world to bring Emma back he'd gone pale with fear. Emma felt terrible. It was then she decided she wouldn't hurt him anymore. Whether it was intentional or not he deserved all of her. So she married him. It didn't matter anyway because Regina loved Robin. Her finding Emma wasn't the same as her parents finding each other, she kept telling herself. Regina didn't love her in that way. She had to move on and love her for the fantastic friend and being she was, platonically and at arms length.

'Well that was going just dandy until now wasn't it. Okay Emma you can ask for forgiveness later. It's time to finish this."

Emma was on a mission and really she had no choice but to enjoy solving her 'not so little' problem.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **The standoff**

Regina was sitting in her library at home desperately searching for an answer. She was getting nowhere and unless Emma had solved her "issue" on her own they were running out of options. Regina had taken an ice bag and placed it to the back of her neck hoping to cool herself down. She couldn't fathom why she was reacting this way. It had been some time since she'd shared human contact with another person but it wasn't like she didn't release her own stress. She'd get extremely cranky otherwise. She began to shift in her seat uncomfortably and the movement started to feel pleasant. She let out a soft moan.

"Oh God! What is wrong with me?!"

"What's wrong? Are you okay?!" Emma barges in looking panicked.

Regina immediately jumps up from her seat and straightens her black dress. She'd given Emma keys some time ago and whenever they were waiting for her to watch a movie or have dinner she'd always let herself in. Today, however, Regina felt extremely uncomfortable with Emma's unannounced entrance.

"Yes! What on earth has gotten into you?"

"Into me? Seriously? You're the one screaming about something being wrong!"

"Can I no longer have a private conversation with myself?!"

As they kept up their familiar banter they drew closer to one another.

"Oh well I'm sorry if I interrupted the voices in your head when I thought your life may be in danger!"

"Oh well that's typical!"

"Typical?" Emma was inches away from her face, practically on her.

"Savior!"

"Ingrate!" They shouted at the same time!

They both stood there, pupils dilated, panting and heated with rapidly rising and heaving chests. Regina wanted nothing more than to close the distance between their lips and make Emma hers.

Emma looks at the beauty before her. Notices Regina is back in that tight, little, perfect black dress.

"You changed."

"I was hot."

"Yes."

"Emma?"

"You smell so good Regina," Emma whispers as she brings her head down and sweeps by the side of her face inhaling her scent.

Regina closes her eyes because as much as she wills her feet to move away from Emma they are planted firmly on the ground.

"God…so do you." They aren't touching but the air between them has become electric.

"Moms?"

"Henry!" Regina hoarsely says as she quickly makes her way in front of Emma just in case she's still sporting her special accessory.

"I heard yelling."

"Oh it's just part of a spell we thought of…to help with the case." Regina quips.

Emma pokes her head out, "I'm sorry kid. Do you think you can go find me some Advil somewhere? I have a terrible headache."

"Sure mom."

Regina whispers, "I told you we ran out this morning."

"I know. I'm trying to get him out of the house."

When Henry walks away Regina immediately magics a bag of ice. Knowing the answer to her previous unspoken question. Emma has a full hard on pressed onto her backside. She should be creeped out that the woman of her dreams has a magic penis, instead she is crazy with arousal. She jumps forward and hands her the ice.

"Here." Then she moves away and sits on her own bag of ice.

"Regina. I am so sorry!"

"It's okay. It's fine. I think we are under a spell of some sort."

"Really?"

"Yes. That's why I can't find anything on this. Did you…um…try to…?

"Yes and it didn't work."

Regina takes a breath and Emma starts, "And before you start asking me any questions I say we go to Gold."

"I was thinking the same thing."


	9. Chapter 9: The Alpha's Omega

**Chapter 9**

 **The Alpha's Omega**

The entire car ride was spent in awkward silence. Regina felt humiliated and out of control. Never in her entire life had she felt such lack of self restraint; not even with Daniel when she was a teenager with raging hormones. She couldn't even look at Emma.

Emma was mortified. She was about to kiss Regina if Henry hadn't walked in. She would have undone years of friendship and trust. Everything about her was intoxicating. Perhaps she had controlled herself for so many years that her body had finally given up the battle. All she could think about was making love to her best friend! Of course, jerking off to her didn't help at all! Emma felt her end was near…either her insatiable lust would kill her or her guilt. Or maybe Hook once he learned of what had happened. She couldn't even look at Regina.

Without a word they walked into Gold's shop. It was still early but night had fallen and thanks to small miracles the shop was empty.

"Hey. What brings you two in?" A perky Belle holding Gideon strolls in like they were there for tea time.

"We need to speak with Rumple," says Regina too seriously.

"But perhaps you can help as well." Emma steals a glance over to Regina who makes too quick of eye contact before looking down at her shoes.

Belle ushers them towards the back as Rumple walks in.

A few minutes later and several attempts at an explanation…

"So let me get this straight…" (Emma thinks, 'there is nothing straight about this.') "You need to know how to undue a magical sex change?"

With Emma looking pale from shame Regina interjects, "Essentially yes. Not a full bodied sex change..but a…a genitalia swap."

Belle looks perplexed and extremely curious at the same time.

"I'm sorry? I'm not usually slow to these things but…" Rumple isn't trying to tease anyone yet.

"How do you get back your vagina after growing a penis!?" Describing Regina and the word patience would never be used in the same sentence.

Now Rumple's amused. "Well, from everything you've ever asked me I've never heard you speak so crass Regina." She rolls her eyes.

"So who may I ask needs the sex change?"

Belle gives him a warning, "Rumple!"

"Look, no offense, but with Zelena out of town coming here was our only option. We've been trying to help our 'friend' but we've gotten nowhere. Do you know anything or not?" Emma says too harshly as she really only wants to bolt out of there.

"A sex change is something I have seen in other worlds. And twice before in the Enchanted Forest. The first time was over a hundred years ago with two young lads who were very much in love and wished for a child. The second time was a couple of years before you were born, Regina. There were two women who also conceived a child from their 'transformation.'

"So it went away?" Emma hopefully inquires.

"Of course. Only to come back."

"Come back?!" Emma was starting to look panicked again.

Regina interjects, "Wait. First things first, how did it go away?"

Rumple, "This is actually quite a pleasant story with a happy ending. The two women who met at a very young age fell in love with one another. As the years passed their bond only strengthened. They were true loves, you see. Like most magical occurrences which are only made stronger and sometimes even only possible when it involves true loves, they wished for a child. They had faced many adversaries and trouble back in the Enchanted forest and were finally at peace. So one day Andora awoke with the correct anatomy to provide, so to speak. After many questions, I'm sure, they were able to use their advantage and 9 months later wha la."

"Andora….Andora and Laila. I think I know this story." Regina quips.

"And it just disappeared?" Emma needed answers.

"Not exactly dearie, it disappeared only after they made love and 'it' served it's purpose. Which is why years later it came back and 9 months later they had baby number two."

"So it's not a curse?" Regina doesn't fully understand.

"No dearie. Only you would find a curse in a pleasurable act."

"Oh don't get me started!" Regina is ready for a fight.

"Okay so Rumple, what you're saying is that whoever has this magical penis only need to use it for it to vanish?" Belle was as kind as ever trying to find a resolution for her friends.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no?" Emma stood up at attention.

"The changing of one's sex is a very rare event; even in magic, even with soul mates. So rare that few have ever been recorded in history. When they do occur they set about a new set of rules that may continue to reverberate for those people in their universe and generation."

"What new rules?" Regina is now standing as well.

"Have you heard of Omegaverse Regina?"

"Briefly. I remember my mother had something written in one of her books. Zelena and I discovered a story when we met as kids and rummaged around the house. She made us forget for obvious reasons."

"Um…what the hell is Omegaverse?" Emma asks turning to Regina annoyed. "And why didn't you say anything before?"

"I don't fully remember. My memories were erased temporarily… kind of like your I.Q at times."

"You don't have to be an asshole." Emma gets up and walks away.

Regina lets out a frustrated sigh. "We'll be right back." She smiles sarcastically and runs after Emma.

"Emma. Emma wait I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated."

"Really you're frustrated? You have no idea how I feel!"

"I have a right to be frustrated too." She whispers, "No, I may not be sporting a magic penis but I'm trying to help you and I'm clearly affected. And no I don't wanna talk about it. And quite frankly I feel like you're lying to me about something. You are not telling me the whole truth so yes I'm frustrated!" She turns to walk back into the shop.

"Why didn't you mention the omega thingy?"

"Because like I said before I barely remember. I remembered the women back from the Enchanted Forest but not all the details. I've told you what I know."

This seemed to satisfy Emma and so she follows Regina back into the shop. "Ok Gold so tell us what you know of this omega thing."

"Omegaverse. This one is more difficult to explain. It is a change in the natural hormonal state. An altered sense of heightened awareness of pheromones and an ability to change one's sex if they are an Alpha."

At Emma's confused expression Regina jumps in, "Emma from what little I remember it is a world in which people are naturally one of three things, an alpha, an omega or a beta."

"Like a wolf pack?" Emma asks.

"Yes, actually." Regina replies as if she had all the answers. She hated not knowing something and allowing Rumple to have the upper hand.

Emma mumbles, "Where is Ruby when you need her?"

"They should get back here any day now." Interjects Belle.

"Anyway.." Regina continues, "If you are an alpha female you have the ability to change your sex when the moment calls for it. A mating time so to speak. If you are an omega, you naturally attract alphas. Betas are the normal people."

"Yes, well that is oversimplifying things dearie. Omegas go into heat and secrete pheromones; alphas go into rut and develop an insatiable thirst for their omega..."

"Wait 'their' omega?" Now Regina is starting to freak out.

"Yes. Remember the soulmate, true love factor? When an alpha isn't mated they certainly may copulate with any attractive omega or even a beta. But they will always seek out their one true love, their soul mate, their life's mate, however it is you'd wish to call it. Once they find each other and join physically the bond is sealed forever. The problem is that an omega is irresistible to an alpha. Like fire to a moth, like honey to a bear or water to a mermaid. Once it begins alphas cannot control themselves."

"Oh my God." Emma sat down again.

"Once what begins exactly?" Regina asks

Rumple turns casually, "The heat. If this is happening those alphas that are not paired will grow ravenous with lust and seek out unpaired omegas when they go into heat. It can become very dangerous for obvious reasons."

"What about the betas?" Regina has so many questions.

"The betas are typically the normal people. They can mate with either alpha or omega but in truth omegas are rarely satisfied by a beta. Betas may be attracted to an omega but they can control themselves as they don't directly respond to the pheromones like alphas do."

"And omegas?" Emma asks.

"Their heat is worse than an alpha. To be fair their heat cycle is actually what starts the frenzy and drives the mating as alphas alone do not go into heat. To be an omega is quite difficult as they go insane with desire and release pheromones that attract alphas for miles. Most need to be locked up to self-service or mate with an alpha or person of their choice."

"Locked up?" Regina's eyes go wide.

"For their own protection dear."

"How do we stop this?" Emma wants to shoot herself.

"We can't. If the reaction's already begun the reality of Omegaverse is in Storybrooke and people will behave accordingly."

"How do we know who is what? I'm the mayor I need to issue out a warning."

"Well, you both already know for certain one person that is an alpha."

The women look at each other in realization.

Rumple smiles coyly, "Whoever grew the little accessory and started all of this."

"It's not little!" Emma said too quickly. "Or so she told me."

"Of course. Your mutual friend. In any case based on one's personality you can start discerning who is what. With teenagers it's a bit more difficult. I would suggest we lock them all up as they can be the most unpredictable. Now pay close attention."

Belle finally speaks again, "I'll write this all down."

"Your alphas are tough, extremely strong, attractive and valiant. Your typical heroes. Omegas are radiantly beautiful, irresistible even under normal circumstances; they inspire alphas to want to protect them even when not in heat. People tend to worship them, make them Kings and Queens. Omegas also tend to be smaller in frame and are natural nurturers. They are the only ones to bear children in omegaverse and are very caring towards them. Betas are your run of the mill average person."

"Fantastic! That narrows it down!" Regina remarks sardonically.

"How could one person's fantasy bring about all of this?" Emma was confounded. Magic or not how on earth could this have happened? It wasn't the first time she'd had a fantasy.

"Oh I apologize. Did I leave out the most important part? Without the alpha's omega this couldn't have happened. Remember omegas are the ones who go into heat.

Only a pair of soulmates, true loves, both alpha and omega have to be simultaneously fantasizing about each other while pleasuring themselves at the exact same time for any of this to have come to fruition."

Emma is standing with mouth agape.

"And that is how one changes the world to Omegaverse!" Says Rumple too proudly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Coming to terms**

"I'll be God-damned." Emma noticed Regina got up after Rumple's last revelation and made her way to the car, surely to begin making calls. Emma knew she had to help her warn the town.

Emma continued to ponder so many questions. Desperately trying to avoid the obvious revelation that may still be in the dark for Regina. "But for what purpose? I don't understand."

"Emma dear the writing is written in bold, right in front of you. The initial purpose can be many reasons. The wanting of a child, the seeking of further closeness. Or uniting an unpaired Alpha and Omega that are meant to be."

This gave Emma a hope and joy she couldn't have imagined. Her guilt was slowly fading because if she was meant to be with Regina, if they were a mated pair than surely this was beyond her control.

"In the Omegaworld the omegas go into heat to attract alphas presumably to ensure breeding and childbearing. It is the nature of that world. But here in Storybrooke it has a deeper purpose as it has leaked from another realm. Remember, magic is very mysterious dearie and the most mysterious part involves true loves. Soulmates."

"Thank you. I need to go help her and find Henry."

"I would venture to think my grandson is an alpha. Belle and I will work on some potions to help the teens sleep through this while they are kept behind tight doors."

"Does this affect all ages? Who will care for the infants?"

"Remember not everyone will go crazy with heat. And parents should be able to control themselves and care for their children. Omegaverse is the reality of many realms. It is only new to this one. But even if this, being the first time people experience it, becomes too heightened the betas and older folk can care for them."

Emma nods and turns to leave but Rumple calls her back.

"Emma, an omega will need to copulate the entire time. Whether it lasts two days, three days or one week."

"Alright." She turns to leave again.

"Make sure you and she have plenty of water or she can dangerously dehydrate. So can you but omegas lose more fluid than alphas."

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat at his unfiltered depth of knowledge. She nodded her head silently and walked out into the cold night.

Emma explained the potion to Regina and Regina informed her she had already warned her secretary and assistant. They were now quickly working to warn the town's people.

"We should stop at your parents. Or I suppose I will. I'm sure you'll be needing to make preparations as Hook should arrive any moment."

"No, that won't be necessary; I'll go with you." Emma knew that she would soon need to talk to Regina as she was seemingly still in the dark.

"As you wish." Regina was purple with jealousy and pain. She understood now why she was feeling the way she was. Clearly she of all people was an alpha and Hook was Emma's damn omega. She was surprised she hadn't sprouted her own penis yet.

On the way Belle called to further explain as she had already been digging in her books. She re-enforced that the only people who had to worry about a genitalia change would be Alpha females as betas and omegas wouldn't be at risk and alpha females could grow a penis on command when necessary. In addition, omegas had to worry about getting pregnant as they became extremely susceptible during heat. Alphas could rarely conceive in Omegaverse as most barely had a uterus from how small they became. For Alpha males it was out of the question entirely. Betas would behave as they normally would. And after Belle explained the details of a male omega pregnancy Regina thought she would vomit her lunch.

When they arrived at the Charmings they quickly sat down and filled them in on most of the details. Snow was extremely worried, as usual.

"Oh. But we just had a baby and we have Emma. We can't have another baby again."

"Maybe we're betas."

Regina stepped up, "Somehow I doubt that. If I ventured to guess I'd say that you're both alphas or you Snow…maybe an omega."

Emma chimed in, "That sounds about right."

"Do contraceptives work?" A wide eyed Snow asked.

"Gold and Belle said not everyone gets pregnant so I'm assuming they may work."

"It wouldn't hurt to use them."Charming says to Snow.

"And that's my cue. When my parents start talking about their sex life is when I take my leave." As Emma gets up they all get a group text from Ruby and Zelena.

"And my sister's back. I'll see everyone later." Regina gets up to leave as Emma follows behind.

"I need to go talk to Zelena. Go home Emma." She says this with an extra bite to her name.

'You are my home.' Emma lovingly thinks as she wants to laugh and cry and just grab her and kiss her while professing her destined love. 'Why the hell did I have to go and get married?!'

Regina opens the door as Zelena barges in with an enormous smile! "Sis!"

She pulls Regina into an embrace. "So was it you naughty girl?" She reaches down and grabs Regina's crotch which earns a yelp and jump that lands her onto Emma!

"Are you crazy?!" Regina is horrified.

Emma found it amusing until Regina's proximity became evident to her down under.

"Oh bollocks. I'd hoped you'd find romance again."

Regina is wide eyed at her sister and again, at the growing hardness behind her. Emma's right hand rests on Regina's waist where she attempted to brace her when she jumped backwards. Except now those are the only two things Regina can register.

Emma quietly begs, "Please don't move. They'll know."

Regina tries desperately to direct her attention at Zelena, "How?" But she loses her voice. "How'd you know I was here and where's baby Robin?"

Zelena continues to make her way inside greeting the Charmings. "I saw your car of course. But I didn't expect to see you Emma. Where's Hoooook?" She notices the situation as she reached around to give Emma a peck hello.

Emma opens her eyes silently pleading for her not to say anything.

"Um…he's in his ship. He's sailing. He's a sailor. He's working."

"Still? Well, he's been gone a long time. Obviously." Zelena can't wipe the smile off her face.

"Three weeks. Yeah, helping Nemo secure a new sub wasn't as easy as they thought but he should be back any day."

"Why…are you hoping he'll bring a sailor back for you copulate with?" Regina asks Zelena bitterly.

"Oh sis, sis, sis. Always so boring. Except not right now I take it?"

Now it was Regina's turn to give her a death glare. "Where's my niece?"

Zelena sits, "I left her with Granny for a little while. She's fast asleep, my little angel. I figured I'd come out and help you two. Didn't want her hearing all that sex talk anyway. Oh it was hilarious when granny filled us in. She read Ruby her rights about impregnating her fiancée before they are officially married next week. Dorothy looked simply dead!"

"Oh man that's right. It's happening next week already." Charming says to no one in particular.

"Well, of course. That is why I traveled all the way to Oz to go get them. But I must say what's happening now is far more interesting indeed." She turns her attention towards Emma and Regina.

The women have been fighting their basic instincts to just throw each other down and have their way on the living room carpet. Regina is so heated she can't come up with an escape plan and Emma is feeding off her heat and her head is swimming in ecstasy while her body burns up.

Regina wants to rip that grin off her sister's face but Zelena doesn't stop, "Has it gotten warm in here?"

Regina pleads with her eyes asking her for a distraction. Emma is squeezing at her side and drawing closer. Regina can't control herself as she leans back and perks her behind further, reaching for more contact. The Charmings will surely notice any minute!

Regina can't take it anymore; she's physically sweating! She's about to teleport them when Ruby and Dorothy run in.

"Snow!"

"Ruby!"

"Emma!"

"Hey Dorothy." Says a deflated and quiet Emma.

"Why are you guys standing like that?" Dorothy is nothing if not blunt.

"Like what?" Emma is oblivious that acting oblivious never solved a thing.

Regina's eyes well up with unshed tears as she whispers, "Alright that's it! You owe me!"

She teleports them back to the mansion.

When they arrive, "Hey! Where'd you guys go?" Henry stops his video game and turns to them. They can't catch a break. Emma notices the bottle of Advil and feels completely guilty.

"I'm so sorry kid." But Regina interrupts with a wave of her hand, "Not now." She teleports them into her bedroom and immediately separates.

"This was the worst possible place to teleport." She says aloud anxiously.

"Hey you poofed us here."

"Get out!" Regina yells.

"Well that's unnecessary."

"Get out!"

"Regina we HAVE to talk."

"No, you need to go talk to your husband. And I need to talk to our son and prepare him for what's about to happen."

"Regina you don't understand."

"No Emma. Enough. What I understand is that you married Killian Jones. Now I don't know all the details but they are none of my business. What I do know is that you need to go speak to your husband."

"Fine. But Regina…"

"No!"

Emma sees for the first time that Regina is fighting back tears. "You need to go solve your issues! Until then Ms. Swan don't come knocking on my door."

Emma opens her mouth to speak as she approaches her but Regina waves her hand and in seconds she finds herself standing in her living room back home.

 _Thank you everyone! Thank you for your wonderful reviews and for following, making it a favorite and liking the story! You are all so encouraging! I am working hard to finish this story. Hope you all keep enjoying. Xoxo_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **The Next Day**

The next morning Emma wakes up with a start.

"It is like a lady's cycle. We will all have our 'pre-heat' days with heightened needs, extra senses and even moodiness. Then the heat phase arrives which usually lasts about 2 to 3 days, sometimes a week. Finally, the post-coital rest, where everyone should be exhausted for days." Emma was hearing Rumple's explanation in her head. She felt exhausted right now! What the hell was going to happen to her in 3 days?

She decided to take a cold shower and made her way downstairs wearing grey jogging pants and a large sweater her mother had gifted her last Christmas.

After pacing her living room floor for what felt like forever she sat down, uncomfortably albeit, and let out a frustrated sigh. 'How am I going to convince her that its us? God it's always been us. Has it been that obvious? How could I have been such an idiot?' Thoughts swam through Emma's mind and as crazy as everything was she couldn't help but smile. She was overjoyed that the truest of loves, hidden deepest in her heart was real. And mutual apparently!

"I'm home luv!" With a loud thump of the door he made his presence known.

'Oh my gracious God.' Emma was frozen. Sitting like a dude in her living room, frozen with paralyzing stress.

Hook stood there with his arms wide open after tossing his clothing sack on the ground.

He approached her excitedly, "Is it true luv? That Omegaverse has arrived?"

This got her leaping to her feet, "How the hell does everyone know about this so quickly?"

"Good news spreads." He was attempting to draw her in as he kissed her but she kept pulling back.

"Oh not to worry Swan. I've already got the right equipment so you feel free to go into heat anytime you damn well please."

"Heat?" She pushed him off.

"Swan?" He was confused and worried.

"I'm not an omega! I'm an alpha!"

"A what?" He chuckled. "God I've missed you. I'm sorry Swan if I came on too strong. But this is so exciting!" His blue eyes glowed.

"Killian I'm so sorry…."She was trying to explain.

He interrupted, "Not to worry luv. You're just confused darling." He took her hand in his. "Omegas are beautiful, precious creatures. Nurturing and small framed."

Emma withdrew her hands from Hook apologetically. "Killian do you even know me? I'm not exactly the most nurturing person."

"Well perhaps I am mistaken and you're a beta like me. I just thought…"

"And I never exactly considered myself tiny. Not like Belle or Regina…"

"Swan I've merely been home for less than 5 minutes can we please try to keep the conversation on us?"

"Killian." She approached him and set her hands on his shoulders. "I've been so wrong for so many reasons. And I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm an alpha Killian."

"Swan you're confused."

"Killian I'm The Alpha."

"What?" A wide eyed Killian stepped back. "You don't know what your talking about."

Emma dropped her pants. Hook looked like he was about to hurl.

"Oh my God. Oh my bloody God! Bloody hell? What the fuck?" He turns away.

"I'm so sorry." She slides her jogging pants back on.

"It's alright. Whew. It's ok. We both must have been thinking of each other or something. But I'm a beta, or so I thought. I guess I'm an omega? How do we make it go away?" He was nervously ranting.

For a moment self doubt creeped into Emma's mind. What if Hook was her Omega? What if the few minutes of forced thoughts towards him are what brought this on? But no, he couldn't be? Could he? 'I mean he is pretty. Oh man, stop it! Stop it Emma, you know it's not him!'

"I'm so sorry Hook. The only way for it to go away is if I use it. With my pair."

He took a deep breath. "There has to be another way."

"There isn't. We've…I've checked and tried masterbating."

After a long pause of Hook looking as if he was about to cry and vomit all at once, "I love you Swan and if getting back your lady parts, which I happen to love very deeply, means me having to take…well use…well…hop the wooden plank than I am man enough to do it."

"Oh God. That's not what I meant. I mean thank you. God that's a terrible image now stuck in my head but thank you. Killian please sit."

They sat next to each other. "What I'm trying to say is that its not you. This didn't come out for you."

He looks at her wide eyed, with a terribly hurt and anguished face, "Oh thank God. I mean not thank God that you grew a dick for someone else but thank the heavens I don't have to become your bitch!" He spews with relief as he rocks back and forth rubbing his thighs.

"O..Kay."

"God bless Swan. I love you, I do. And a minute ago I was actually willing to…ugh!"

"Don't say it!"

He leans back on the couch and shuts his eyes. "I should have known one day you'd leave me for her."

"What?"

"I guess I'm happy I had you for this long."

"Killian. I'm so sorry…"

"No, Emma. Please don't apologize. I'm not saying this doesn't hurt. But it bloody hurts lets than taking a dick in the bum."

Emma who had tears rolling down her face fell into a fit of laughter with him. "Perspective."

He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into his shoulder allowing him to comfort her as she did he.

"Does she know yet?" He asks.

"Not exactly."

"Hmm."

"Killian?"

"Yes luv…Emma?"

"I do love you. I have loved you."

"I know. Just not the way you love her. Or she loves you."

Emma sat up, "You think? I don't know…"

"Really? After everything you both have sacrificed for each other you have a doubt?"

"I just never thought that she could…"

"Emma Swan, you are an amazing woman. You are intelligent, beautiful, kind and a hero. No man nor woman alive in their right mind could ever reject you."

"How can you be so good to me at a time like this?"

"Because I'd rather have you for a friend than and ex who's a fool for losing you altogether. And, like I said I think I've always known deep down. That's why I've been so jealous of her from the beginning."

"Makes sense."

After a few minutes of quietly sitting together he asks, "When are you planning on going to her?"

"I tried talking to her hours ago but she shut me out. On account of you by the way." This earns her a smile.

"I'm nervous." She admits.

"I already told you…"

"No, not just about that. I mean about everything and about this." She points down at her bulge.

"Bloody hell, thats where I draw the line. You'll be fine." He gets up and turns back.

"Don't wait until she goes into full heat Swan. You have to be there to protect her."

"Protect her?" Emma smiles. "Do you even know her?"

"Yes. I know the Queen better than most but Emma this is different. Especially because this is all new to you all and she's probably very confused. Cast your protection spells or what have you but get to her quickly and don't leave her side. When she goes into full heat all the alphas in town will smell her and want her unless you are there. Your claim on her will mask and change her pheromones to keep them away. Right now she is vulnerable if it's beginning." Emma sprung to her feet now worried.

"Has she been feeling hot?" He asks.

"Yes."

"And you find her irresistible even around other people? You almost don't care?"

"Yes!"

"Make haste Swan. Hurry up and mark your territory."

"How romantic. Killian how do you know so much about Omegaverse?"

"I've lived almost as long as the crocodile. Don't forget I've seen many worlds."

"Thank you."

And with that she poofed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Regina's inner Battle.**

Last night inside her bedroom Regina had to take some time to compose herself. The minute she sent Emma away the waterworks began. She was back to Emma's wedding night. When she tried to hide the tears from Zelena, who knew she'd been lying when she told her she missed Robin.

She cried in her sister's arms that night. And she promised herself she wouldn't shed another tear over her best friend, Emma Swan. She had chosen her destiny and she had aligned it with Hook, no less. So even though her feelings ran deeper than the Enchanted Forest and all the other worlds that may lay beneath Storybrooke she would do nothing. Nothing except in her dreams at night. When she envisioned herself on that alter with Emma. With her beautiful and clueless Emma. How many missed opportunities to tell her how she felt? It just wasn't part of their fate. Emma had Hook and for a short joke of a time she'd had Robin. Now she was only left with dreams at night that she wished to God involved Robin but even when they began as him, the face they always ended with was Emma's.

Some time later after trying to explain the events to Henry she made her way into her study. 'Time for a drink.' She kept checking herself to make sure her sex hadn't changed.

Henry took the information well. With the curiosity and intrigue of a young hormonal boy. What he didn't take well was the idea that he would have to sleep the week away in a jail cell. Regina could certainly enchant his room. This was her initial plan but after speaking to Rumple this morning he'd convinced her that magic and bars were a better option at this point. She wasn't quite ready to have her little boy become a man; no less at Violet's expense.

It was early in the day yet she found herself in the kitchen getting ice for her scotch. She had already taken two cold showers, before and after breakfast. Still she felt her body growing wet from sweating or perhaps from something else?

Emma teleported right outside the gate. She was excited and nervous all at once. She was about to walk into Regina's house and declare her love; which she held so tightly to her heart for so many years. She couldn't believe this was happening and fate held a hand in it all. With everything they'd been through she shouldn't be surprised. After her talk with Hook, Regina wouldn't feel guilty and neither did she.

Making her way up the entrance she felt herself start to throb and grow. Her eyesight felt sharper somehow, her heart was pacing wildly and she felt drunk in Regina's scent. Her need was taking over her but she needed to control herself so she could actually talk to Regina. That's when it hit her! Regina was secreting pheromones.

'Was the heat starting already?' All she knew was that she needed to get into that house, declare her love and take Regina in her arms. She was hers!

Emma couldn't fully wrap her head around what she was feeling but she didn't care. 'Me Tarzan, Regina Jane!'

She felt a presence behind her.

"What are you doing here Swan?"

Emma saw red as she turned around. She literally saw red hues pervade her vision as if from a filter! Dr. Whale was standing there by the gate huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Emma felt herself growling. Her muscles tightening.

Whale's eyes narrowed in on her and he looked like he was ready to attack.

"I knew it. I always knew it. You've always had a thing for her!" Emma shouted as she stormed down the steps ready to kill him.

"So what Savior? Can't help it if I wanna fuck the hottest bitch in town!"

Emma leaped on him like an animal without a master and began to pummel him with her fists while he lay struggling on the floor.

"She is mine you piece of shit!" She kept repeating. "She's mine!"

Hearing the commotion outside Regina opened the door as Henry came hurriedly down the steps.

Whale got out from under Emma and tried to nail her across the face but she managed to block most of it.

"Emma!" Yelled Regina!

"Ma!" Henry started to run down the steps!

Just then Ruby came out of nowhere and pounced on Whale in wolf form, knocking him back. Emma got up quickly, ready for more as Ruby stood in front of her and growled at him.

"Get off my territory!" Emma looked darker and more frightening than when she became the black Swan.

Whale hissed as he drew back.

"You are never, ever to look at her nor even think about her! Or I will kill you!"

Ruby turned back into a human, quickly hiding behind a bush. "Sheriff!" She warned her friend. But Emma stood there, a knight unyielding, ready to defend hers.

Henry was standing right behind Emma with his chest puffed out like a wolf pup ready to fight.

"Get out Whale, the Sheriff is in her right and I won't be able to contain her for much longer. Nor would I really want to." Confesses Ruby.

Just then Dorothy arrived with Ruby's clothing. "Sorry I'm late."

Whale stepped away bitterly, wiping away the blood from his face.

Regina stood on the porch in shock at the scene before her; unknowing what to say.

"Thanks Ruby." Emma turns to her friend.

"No problem Em. I've had some practice being an alpha. I could smell the trouble before he got here. And hot damn Regina!" Ruby's eyes dilated visibly.

Dorothy gave her a dirty look followed by an arm punch to snap her out of it, "Hey!"

"I'm sorry Kansas. I know you can't smell it but she's spewing out some serious shit.

Ruby took a deep breath, "Regina, buddy…You need to get inside and Emma you better get in there too. God damn! Henry, you're coming with us kid."

"What? Already? Come on. I'm not a kid anymore." He protested looking back and forth between his moms.

"Henry please." Regina says as she comes down the steps.

Ruby interjects, "I know you're not a kid but when you saw that Whale was here for your mom (she looks at Regina and back at Henry) what did you feel?"

"I wanted to rip his throat out." Henry confesses.

"And that's why you gotta come with us." Ruby says sympathetically.

"But wait no! It wasn't like that Aunt Ruby; it's because shes my mom and he was beating on my Ma." He looks at Regina and Emma demonstrating he was trying to defend both his mothers.

"I know. Of course it's not sexual towards your mother. But your alpha instinct to protect your mother was strong enough that you would have acted if I hadn't gotten here. Come with us and when this is over, with both your mothers' permission I will educate you." Ruby was the voice of reason.

Henry looked back at Regina and then at Emma.

"I won't let anyone near her Henry. I promise." Emma swore to him.

"I know you won't Ma."

"I am very confused as to what's happening." Regina finally spoke.

Dorothy looked at her sympathetically, "Emma will explain inside. That is..if she's figured it out yet." She mockingly says to Emma.

"Of course I have!"

Dorothy was laughing, "Just saying."

"Figured out what? Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on, other than Whale trying to invade my house?"

"Regina, if you let me." Emma signaled for her to go inside.

"Fine." Regina couldn't resist Emma right now. Watching her roll around the grass to protect her was eliciting new flavors in her unquenchable arousal. She would deal with her guilt later.

But before going in Regina hugged Henry first, "I love you."

"Love you too mom and you Ma."

"Love you kid." Emma puts a hand over his shoulder as he parts from Regina. "Stay safe for us!"

"I will, I will. I always do."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Third silence is the Charm**

As soon as Emma walks in she turns towards the front door and casts a protection spell on the house.

"What was that for?"

"The usual. In the not so usual circumstances."

Emma follows Regina back into her study where she greedily drinks the last bit of her scotch.

"Do you mind if I?" Emma gestures towards an empty glass.

"Help yourself." Regina looks like a debutante or southern bell Emma thinks, as she sits fanning herself with a drink in her hand.

Emma is beyond apprehensive and she's not sure how to approach this. She looks at Regina and realizes how incredible she looks. And Emma is walking around in jogging pants.

"I'll be right back." Emma makes a quick turn behind the door and magically changes into her jeans, white tank top and red leather jacket. "That's better."

Who knew a change of wardrobe and a couple sips of alcohol was all she needed to regain her confidence.

Regina perks up and sit's straighter at the site of Emma, back in her old clothes.

'Is she drooling?' Emma wonders.

"So about that fantasy you asked about yesterday." Emma starts.

Regina rises and looks threatening.

"I already told you it was none of my business!"

"Regina calm down."

"I will not be told to calm down! We are about to enter Omegaverse, our son is being hauled into a jail cell as we speak, and I'm sitting here wondering when, if ever, I'm going to grow a penis!"

"You're not."

"What?"

"You're not going to grow a penis."

"You don't know that!"

"You're an omega!"

"Oh." Realization dawning on Regina. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah..pretty sure."

"And that's why Whale?…"

"Yep."

"And you?"

"Oh huh."

"And You!" She angrily spits!

"Wait, what?" Emma thought they were getting somewhere.

"You just had to go around and have your little fantasy Ms. Swan. Now I'm at risk for being assaulted, raped?! I can't control myself! I make raging teenagers look docile!"

"I've been trying to explain since last night."

"Explain what?! It's all very obvious."

"Ugh!" Emma was trying to stay calm but between the hormones and heat, the tension had quickly risen.

Regina went on with her rant, "And what now? You plan to stay here all night and what? Protect me! I don't need anyone to roll around the grass for me."

"Really! How about showing a little gratitude?"

"Oh you have some nerve! Why don't you go home and enact your stupid fantasy so this can all end and we can go back to having normal lives!"

"I can't!"

"You wont!" Regina spat!

"No! I cant! I've been trying to tell you since yesterday when you asked about my fantasy…"

"What? Spit it out already!"

"It's you!"

You could have heard a feather in the wind.

"Pardon me?"

Emma and Regina had drawn so close to one another, once again with their rage. They could feel each other's magic making tiny sparks between them.

"My fantasy. It was never about him. It was always about you."

For the second time Emma had left her at a loss for words.

"Regina, I was dreaming of you, of using this (she gestures down) on you. Which means that you were fantasizing about me?"

If it was even possible Emma drew closer but feared touching her.

"Shut up!" Regina didn't close the distance, she pounced like a puma in the jungle! Bruising their lips together as she pressed her entire body and soul into Emma.

She felt her body on fire! Emma opened her mouth and greedily took her in as she passionately and frantically reached for all of her. Anything to pull her in closer. Hands were weaved in hair and tugging each other, as their legs moved up and down trying to wrap around each other's bodies and increase the connection. Emma squeezed Regina's ass as she finally lifted her off the ground. Regina instinctively wrapping her legs around Emma's waist.

Regina could feel how ready Emma was and it was driving her insane.

They couldn't breathe. They'd gone crazy with love and lust! It was a frenzy unlike any of them had experienced before.

Emma sat back on the seat as Regina straddled her and started grinding herself on Emma's hardness.

"Oh my God!" Emma rolled her eyes back at the sensation as she ripped Regina's blouse open while trailing open mouthed kisses and bites from her jaw to her neck.

Regina was making all sorts of divine sounds as Emma was bucking into her and kneading her still covered breasts.

Regina helped rid Emma of her jacket but before she got to her little tank top Emma stopped her in her tracks as she was nipping and licking her way into her bra.

"Oh Jesus." Regina was about to come undone. Still clothed but her arousal was beyond comprehension.

Emma freed Regina's breasts as she hungrily took a nipple into her mouth and sucked. "Oh fuck!" Regina was usually tender and sweet when love making. With Emma she was shouting out obscenities. What was this crazy passion?!

She felt Emma put two hands on her hips and push her down hard into her groin.

"God Regina! I can't control this. I want you so badly!" She mumbles in between the onslaught on her breasts.

"I can't either."

In seconds of frantic, open mouthed kisses with wet tongues and hurried movement they finished. It didn't take much to send both women over the edge. In the throws of passion Regina moaned and shouted in ecstasy, "Emma!"

Which was enough to send Emma into the heavens right alongside her as they both came. Both still fully clothed, save Regina's exposed breasts perking over her violet sexy bra.

Regina collapsed on Emma as they both fell back into the couch while Emma kissed Regina's shoulder.

"That's not how I imagined this would go." Emma confessed as she wrapped her hands around Regina's ass and felt herself going hard again. 'How is this possible she thought?'

Regina moved back and said seductively. "But we're just getting started."

"God you're beautiful." Emma couldn't stop staring at Regina, straddling her lap with wild hair and those perfect breasts exposed. She stroked her face lovingly.

"Speak for yourself." Regina shyly complemented back.

Emma smiled and ran her hands down to Regina's taught nipples. Regina's eyes went so dark.

Regina threw her head back, "Oh Dear, how can I still be so turned on?"

"It's the heat your throwing Your Majesty."

"Oh no…. don't you, 'Your Majesty' me! Are you trying to kill me?" Emma somehow always knew that would turn her on.

"As you wish Madam Mayor." Regina locked eyes with a delightfully satisfied Emma as she was slowly making a rhythmic movements with her hips again.

But Regina suddenly got serious.

Emma began to worry, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Hurt me? You haven't even been in me." Regina smirks as she climbs off Emma's lap and buttons her blouse.

"Then what's wrong?" Emma gets up after her.

Regina puts her hand over her eyes as she sighs, "I just slept with a married woman. My God!"

"Hold on a sec. We haven't exactly slept together. Yet."

Regina looks at her with that seemingly perplexed look she only reserves for Emma.

Emma continues to ramble, "Albeit that was fantastic Regina, but I'd really like more." She approaches her cautiously and holds her hand.

Regina looks down at their intertwined hands and feels guilty all over again, "You are my best friend!"

"I know." Emma smiles widely.

"This is wrong."

"No, it's not."

"You are still married."

"Based on a ceremony yes. Legally…No. But that doesn't matter because its officially over."

"What?"

"We spoke. Its done. It's over."

"And…You're okay?"

Emma turns away momentarily to gather her thoughts. "When you kicked me out of here last night and told me to 'resolve my issues with my husband,' I did. I waited for him to get home this morning and then we talked. It was strange. We talked like old friends that weren't even married. It was obvious for me at that point anyway and I guess it was for him too. He even gave us his blessing."

"Wait…you actually listened to me for once?"

Cue Emma's eye roll, "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, for once you actually did what I asked you to do."

Emma knew Regina was nervous. "Regina, it's okay." Emma draws close. She smiles at her, "He already knew."

"Already knew what?"

"He already knew that I love you."

The third time of speechlessness was the charm. Regina couldn't hold back her tears.

"You do?"

Emma nodes her head gently, "Course I do." She looks down shyly, "This wasn't just some fantasy for me. This was my dream. You are my dream."

Emma moves in with a tender but full kiss. Regina holds her close and Emma tries to unleash all her years of pent-up love in that one kiss. Regina could taste the salty liquid mixed with her own tears moistening their mouths. Emma pulls back to take a breath, "I only regret not telling you sooner."

Regina couldn't believe this was actually happening to her.

She chuckled through her tears of joy, "That's ok. I didn't exactly say anything either."

With that statement Emma looks at her surprised. This is when Regina realizes how one sided Emma thinks this is. 'Could she really think it was only her loving me this whole time?'

Regina pulls her into an embrace and passionately kisses her. She trails light kisses over Emma's cheeks, where the tears had fallen, her nose and so gently over her soft eyes.

"When you married him I thought it was over. I told myself, fought myself to stop my feelings. But I couldn't. No matter how intensely I tried or how guilty I felt.

Emma, I couldn't because…I love you. I've loved you for so long."

"So have I." Emma whispers as she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She smiles and cries alongside her love as they crush their lips together once more.

No more words were needed for the time being. The women slowly began to be consumed by their red passion and the heat foretold.

"Emma." Panting between breaths…

"Yeah?" Emma was kissing, nipping, sucking and licking any part of Regina's neck she had access to.

Regina couldn't control her soft moans. "I don't know about you. But if we don't get upstairs soon this is gonna happen right here."

In one swoop Emma picked her up like a feather. Regina's legs once again straddling Emma's hips.

"How on earth? I'll teleport us."

"No. This feels so good. I've wanted you in my arms for so long."

Regina was turned on and amused all at once.

"You'll hurt your back."

"I feel strong." Emma looks at her quizzically as if just realizing this fact.

"You're an alpha. Alpha's are strong."

Emma had already reached the top of the stairs. "You bet your sweet ass I am."

"Oh now don't get cocky with…"

Emma interrupts her, "Too late!" As she crushes their mouths together and enters the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **The Night Before**

The night before...

"What was that all about?" Snow asks looking confusedly in the direction where her daughter and Regina stood only seconds before.

Dorothy looks to Ruby confused. Searching her eyes for some sort of explanation. Ruby could hear, sense and even smell things that other humans were oblivious to.

Ruby smiled knowingly but tried to hide her expression from Snow. She looks over at Zelena who has a wicked grin across her face.

"Oh I know exactly what that was all about. Or at least I hope it was!" Zelena cheers.

Ruby approaches her, "Zelena not now!"

"Oh pipe down Rover I'm sure you could smell that a mile away."

Dorothy is giving them a scrutinizing look as Ruby whispers through gritted teeth, "I'm sure they don't want anyone to know."

"Oh my pretty I don't even think they know!"

Snow and Charming have just about lost their patience, "Know what?! They both yell startling baby Neil.

Snow hushes him as she bounces around.

Ruby turns to her best friend, "Why don't you go put him down. We were just leaving."

"Oh no Ruby Red. I know your methods. Don't you change the subject. What is going on with my daughter? Or is it Regina?! Are they okay?"

Zelena walks to the kitchen, "Oh they are more than okay. You better believe it!"

Ruby rolls her eyes at her, "We were here less than five minutes! We don't know anything for sure."

"Okay Wolfie dish it out. Whatever this is that no one knows for sure." Dorothy says as she approaches. Zelena has already gotten herself a beer.

Ruby turns to Snow and Charming, "I think Emma may be patient X, so to speak."

"You think?" Charming asks.

"Well not exactly…I know." Ruby confirms.

"And how do you know exactly?" Snow inquires.

Ruby points to her nose and wiggles it like bewitched with a sheepish smile.

Charming takes a deep breath and looks at his wife, "I think I need a beer."

"James hold on…and does that mean that?" Snow is lost in thought.

Zelena jumps in, "Emma grew a wee wee? Yes she did!"

"Oh my God. Oh my God!" Charming is ranting to himself.

"What?" Snow is concerned.

"This morning when she disappeared and I found her at home, when she said her head was hurting…" Charming was putting two and two together.

"She wasn't referring to the head up above." Zelena sings.

"Zelena! This is no time to make light of things!" Charming spits.

Zelena huffs indignantly, "Well I'm concerned too. After all it involves my sister."

"Zelena!" Ruby yells.

Both Charming and Snow yell in unison, "What?!"

Zelena now looks like a little girl caught in a secret she didn't mean to spread, "Well I suppose it does."

The Charmings look at her incredulously.

"Well, you saw how close they stood together! And the stupid pirate's not even around!"

"Yes well, that doesn't mean that Emma wasn't thinking of him!" Snow yells at her but realizes what she's saying.

Charming looks at his wife as if that was dumbest statement ever to come out of her mouth.

Zelena yells back, "Well if you don't believe me ask the ass sniffer over there!" Pointing to Ruby.

"Hey!" Dorothy yells. "I'm happy to get a bucket of water!"

"Oh bite me!" Zelena fires.

"Guys!" Charming yells turning to Ruby with a questioning look.

"Okay look. Emma is definitely an alpha and Regina is definitely an omega and that's all I know."

Ruby also knew the intensity of the attraction both women were throwing towards each other but she thought it best to leave that out.

"I can't believe this." James walks away and sits down.

"Well believe it father-of-the-year. Your little girl has a woodie for my sister right now."

"Gross." Snow makes a face of disgust.

Ruby knew Snow knew more than she was letting on. "Look whatever the case. Right now we need to start preparing ourselves for the heat. Dorothy and I have already experienced it as has Zelena."

"It happens in Oz." Says Zelena matter of factly.

"And Wolfie here has experienced it her whole life." Smiles Dorothy.

"So the three of us will be responsible for rallying up the teens and making sure everything is okay while this happens." Explains Ruby.

"Won't you guys be affected?" Asks Charming.

"We will but we have more experience controlling it. We will all have our needs and fulfill them like anyone else but we can stall a bit." Ruby walks over to Dorothy. "Plus Dorothy is normal, she's a beta, like most people born in this world."

Snow agrees, "That makes sense."

"A lot of things do I suppose." Zelena gives her a knowing look that gives them all pause before they set off to make preparations.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **And then They were One.**

Emma finds herself standing before Regina in her bedroom. Regina gently slipped off of her and closed the curtains and the blinds only allowing a trail of soft light to seep in.

"Is this okay?" Regina asks somewhat shyly.

"It's perfect." Suddenly Emma remembers what Rumple told her. She closes her eyes and magics two pitchers of water and a case of Gatorade.

"And what is that?"

"Sorry." Emma closes her eyes and also magics candles around the room. "Better?"

"Yeah." Regina says surprised. "You are really getting good at controlling your magic.

"I learned from the best." Now it's Emma's turn to get slightly shy. "I brought the drinks up because omegas can get really dehydrated.

"Oh I see. Thank you."

They both felt a bit awkward. After rushing into the room and the reality of what was about to happen set in, insecurities were rising to the surface.

It was Regina who took a step forward and pulled Emma to sit on the bed. "What are you thinking?"

"What am I not thinking?" Emma replies. She pauses and decides from this point on in her life she will be nothing but honest with the woman she loves. "So honestly?" Emma asks.

"Tell me." Regina encourages her.

"I've built this up in my head for so long that I'm scared I'll disappoint you."

"Oh Emma there's no chance of that happening. And if downstairs eluded to anything then I can assure you this will exceed my wildest expectations. Besides, it could always be the other way around."

"Now that will never happen. Not for a million years." They smile warmly at each other as Emma kisses Regina's hand. "Besides I'm happy just to be in the same room with you."

Regina smiles brightly at her. "But that's not all is it?"

"No." Emma chuckles as she starts rambling. "I don't exactly have all my right parts. I'm not sure how to use this? I don't even know if I can hurt you!"

"Emma, Emma honey. How about you let me decide that."

Regina takes a deep breath. "I'm worried about what Henry will think." She confesses.

Emma looks at her strangely.

"I mean he really likes Hook and here I am, his mother, separating you from him."

"Regina…you're his mother. I'm his mother too but he prefers you, us, above anything else. Besides, you haven't separated anyone. I'm here because I love you. I chose you. I always have."

Regina looks down at their joined hands full of emotion.

"Our son is a very special boy." Emma tells her.

"He is isn't he." Regina beams at the mention of his very name.

"He is also highly intelligent. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't put two and two together after watching me fight Whale outside."

Both women chuckle.

"Our son would want us to be together. We are his parents. You and I. What better gift could we possibly give him?" Emma looks at her with such tenderness and devotion in her eyes.

"Kiss me Emma Swan."

Emma smiles and closes the small space between their lips. She feels Regina's tension quickly melt away and give way to a new kind of intensity.

Emma pulls her close as she weaves her hand in Regina's hair, enjoying the sensation of her curls as she lightly tugs them. Regina massages her tongue against Emma's as she fights for control.

"Are we sure you're not the alpha?" Emma playfully whispers between kisses.

"I can't help it. Whenever we kiss it's like my ignition turns on."

"Vroom!" As Emma laughs Regina takes the opportunity to stand up and rips Emma's tank top off with her bare hands.

"Holy shit!" Emma gawks at her in shock as she stands over her on the side of the bed.

Regina pushes her down and straddles her as she's trailing open mouthed kisses down her neck. "I can't help myself. I don't know what's come over me."

"You don't hear me complaining."

Regina gets to Emma's breasts and gives her bra the same treatment as she did her tank top. She hungrily takes Emma's pink nipple into her mouth and moans. Emma throws her head back in ecstasy. "Oh God Regina." Regina is squeezing her other breast and kisses the short distance to it. She's straddling Emma and grinding into her. "God! Your breasts are amazing!"

She moves her way down kissing Emma's strong abdomen which she's always admired. She lingers by trailing her tongue along her naval. Emma is whimpering beneath her. But Regina feels herself growing desperate and she's quickly making a pass at removing Emma's jeans. "Wait, wait hold on."

"I can't Emma! This isn't like me."

She devours Emma's mouth hungrily as they both moan into the kiss. "If you don't take me soon I feel I shall die." Emma is quickly losing it but realizes the heat is driving Regina crazy.

Emma pulls her back and Regina's eyes are glazed over with desire.

Regina is panting. It almost seems as if she's in distress as she tells Emma, "I would love nothing more than to take things slow with you but its like I'm on fire. My body is aching."

"Fuck slow!" Emma quickly wraps herself around her and flips Regina onto her back. "We can do slow later."

Emma plays copycat with a little more finesse as she magics all of Regina's clothes off save for her panties.

Emma starts at her neck and quickly works her way down her breasts with Regina writhing and crying out with every touch. She finds herself licking and kissing past her navel where she finally ends up at her destination.

Emma is drunk from Regina's essence and she's finding it difficult to not rip her panties off but she still wants to make love to Regina. Even if they're speeding things up a bit. She starts by kissing directly over her center. And Regina lets out a yelp as her hips buck off the bed and covers her mouth with her hand.

Emma reaches above and removes her hand taking her fingers into her mouth as her hand massages on top of Regina's center. "Don't you dare silence your screams."

Emma uses her teeth and the aid of her hands to remove the soaked underwear. 'Man she really is wet.' She takes note to stay attuned to this.

Emma lingers slightly above, taking in the scene before her. In her wildest dreams she couldn't of known how incredible it would feel to be before this naked Goddess, "You are absolutely perfect. You are so beautiful."

Regina is alternating between looking into her eyes at what's about to happen and at the ceiling, trying to control her hips from rising. "Emma…" She pleads.

Emma doesn't tease her. She gently starts to lick her folds. Regina yells out a gasp and crunches the sheets with her fists. Emma is barely starting and it has never felt this good.

"You taste so good." Emma mouths between licks as she laps away softly at her sensitive clit.

"Oh...my…God." Regina has given up all control as her hips have taken on a life of their own, dancing with Emma's face. She lets go of Emma's hand to caress her hair but quickly loses it as Emma pries a finger inside her.

"That feels so good….Don't stop." Regina feels her body is on fire. Emma's free hand roams freely and it feels like she's lighting up the skin she touches. Regina feels herself so wet. 'Is this how it is? I don't remember being this soaked before!'

Emma is fingering her as she wraps her lips and tongues around her center. Regina has never come this fast but she feels it pull quickly in her lower abdomen and she's about to explode.

"Emma I'm gonna…"

"Mmmm." Emma's response is to moan as Regina comes undone.

Regina sees white as her ears go deaf between pants and cries of ecstasy. When she comes to she continues to orgasm as she holds Emma's head still, keeping the pressure over her sensitive sex.

"Oh please don't move!" She pants and breathes quickly. She's almost finished but its not over. She throws her head back and her body goes limp.

"Oh my Jesus."

Emma emerges for air. "Wow that was…"

"Incredible." Regina says to her as she's pulling her up.

"That's what all the ladies say."

Regina playfully slaps her. She notices Emma's mouth is covered in her juices. Regina starts to wipe it away. "I'm sorry I have never gotten so wet before."

"Again that's what they tell me." They are playfully hand battling as Regina tries to wipe Emma's mouth. "No, I like your juices all over me." Emma leans down to kiss her.

But Regina laughs and turns her head. "No, aww, it's too much."

But Emma wipes her mouth and kisses her deeply.

"You were amazing."

"No, you are amazing."

"I don't know how this is possible Emma but I'm already turned on again. And if you make another joke about the ladies I may slap you for real!"

"Well, I may like it." Emma inches her hand down and massages up and down from Regina's center to her entrance.

Regina closes her eyes, "Oh…yes."

Emma kisses her deeply and Regina realizes she's completely fired up again. 'This is how I die.' She thinks. 'Death by ecstasy, curtesy of Emma Swan.' She looks into Emma's eyes and voices, "There are worse ways to die."

"Huh?" Emma is lost in Regina completely and she pushes her finger inside her causing Regina to open her legs wider and let out a little moan.

"God it feels so damn good to be inside you." Emma confesses. Regina temporarily loses herself as Emma starts to get more aggressive and stimulates her g-spot.

Regina's head flies up but she holds Emma's hand stopping her. Which took a world of self control.

"Emma, honey."

"I like this honey business."

"Don't you want to…you know? Feel good also?"

"Regina I feel great."

"Yes…me too. But are you not ready? Not turned on enough…I can help."

"Turned on? Regina I'm rock hard!"

"Then why are you using your fingers Ms. Swan?" Regina fully pulls her hand out and quickly climbs on top of her.

"IIIII don't know? It's what I've had my whole life?"

"Yes but now…you've got something else. And unless you plan to keep it for your whole life than I suggest we…" Regina says this as she unbuttons Emma's jeans and tugs them down. She gasps.

"It's really…not little."

"Thank you." Emma sits up a little. "You think it'll be okay? I mean you think you can handle…" But Emma is silenced as Regina puts her shaft in her mouth.

"Oh my God!" Emma wants to look away but her eyes are peeled on the brunette sucking her dick.

Emma is barely breathing. "I don't know how I feel about this. Watching you…do that…to a penis. It's all wrong but feels so good." Emma is alternating between throwing her head back and watching Regina licking and wrapping those luscious lips around her hardness.

"Why are you good? How many times have you done this before?!" Emma who's been on her elbows watching the scene before her drops them and lands on the pillow. Her eyes roll back as she's experiencing all sorts of strange pleasure.

Regina stops and is repositioning herself, "Confession Emma. I've never liked this before. But's its not A penis, this is your magic penis. Which you created for me. It's yours…it is temporarily a part of the woman I love therefore, I love it."

This seems to satisfy Emma as she's trying to concentrate on Regina's words and fails to notice Regina has positioned herself perfectly above her, ready to take her in.

Emma jumps back on her elbows. "Oh my God…you're gonna?!"

"Emma are you ready? Because my pussy is soaked for you."

Emma can't speak, she just nods yes as Regina eases her way down taking her fully in. Emma closes her eyes and is holding her breath at the sensation. Regina takes both of Emma's hands and places them over her hips.

"Are you alright?" She asks Emma worriedly.

"Umhumm."

"That good huh?" Regina starts moving back and forth as Emma's eyes roll back. "Maybe next time I can grow a penis," Regina smiles as she grows a little jealous but quickly forgets herself as she herself is feeling really good.

Emma is looking at Regina in wonder at the sensations that are taking over her body, enveloping her. She feels such an aching. She somehow thought only women felt it that way; but even though she was all woman she felt enveloped by Regina's warm, wet walls and she felt incredible. Her hand left Regina's hip as it traveled up her soft body and found itself massaging her breasts.

Regina threw her head back in ecstasy and Emma found herself bucking her hips up in rhythm to Regina.

Emma took the opportunity to play with Regina's clit which earned her a loud moan.

Regina took her hand away, "You don't have to do that. This is about you right now."

Emma was breathing so heavily, "No, this is about us. But I don't know how much longer I can hold out. It's all too much." Regina quickly notices Emma was trying so hard not to come.

So Regina quickened her pace and Emma took hold of her hips hard. "Emma let go! Come for me." Regina had reached down and she was enjoying Emma's breasts as she rocked back and forth.

Emma was guiding her faster but Regina noticed she was still holding back. "Honey what do you need? It's okay. I love you."

With that Emma sat up and quickly turned her to lie on her back. She put them in missionary position and she held still. "Is this okay?"

"Yes…you feel so good." Regina responded as she wrapped her arms and legs around her; allowing her deeper access.

"I love you so much." Emma gave tiny kisses all over Regina's face. "If this becomes uncomfortable in any way…"

"Emma…fuck me."

Emma wanted to smile at Regina's unusual crude language but she saw the intensity of her gaze; so she crushed her lips and tongue against Regina as she began thrusting into her. She was so close already.

"Yes! Emma yes!" Regina whimpered beneath her.

Not fifteen seconds later, "Ohhhh….shitttttt!" Emma groaned as she came undone with heavy pants. She quickly felt her arms going weak as well as her legs.

Regina pulled her down. "Rest."

Emma stayed inside as she lay on her breathing deeply. "That was… that was…"

"Unbelievable." Regina finished her sentence. "I've never orgasmed before from being under."

"Oh wow…when you were on top…I didn't realize."

"No, no it's okay. I think I came with you rubbing on top of me. I just didn't think I could do that with a penis."

Emma kisses her and bites her lips. She felt herself going hard again. She couldn't believe she wasn't passing out and Regina looked just as ready. "Are you ready for round two?"

"Well technically we are talking round three."

"I'll take it." But Emma's hips weren't really asking for permission as they had already taken a life of their own and were moving inside of Regina. She felt herself so swollen and Regina so wet. That's when she remembered. "Wait, why don't you drink some water?"

"I'm fine."

"But..."

"Who wants water when we could have this…"She magics a glass of champagne.

Emma smiles but takes it away…"Oh no. you'll totally get dehydrated with that. Besides Gold said it can hurt an omega if she becomes pregnan…"Oh shit!" Emma stood up.

"What?" Regina got up as well.

"We didn't use protection. I mean it's okay. I mean I'm okay if we…not that it would happen from just one time..but if it did I mean…"

"Emma, Emma. I can't have children. And I've recently had my annual Gyn checkup. I don't have any STD's or anything. And you've been married so I suppose…."

"Regina, I know it's not very responsible of me but I wasn't even thinking of STD's. I love you. Your my son's mother…I don't care. And as far as Hook…"

"I don't need to know." Regina puts up her hand and turns away on her side to take a drink of water.

"He was gone for almost a month and I was also seen by my Gyn." Regina stops drinking water.

"I'm clean and we actually hadn't for quite some time, even before he left." Emma confesses.

"Why can't you have children?" Emma had so many questions. And now her adoption of Henry made so much more sense. She always wondered why Regina had never attempted to have children of her own. She felt badly for not knowing this. Regina was her closest friend and the topic never even came up.

"I'd rather not talk about that right now if it's all the same to you."

Regina puts the glass down and is about to turn around but Emma stops her with a hand to her back.

"Wait. Stay there." Regina feels Emma inching closer to her on her hands and knees. She moves Regina's hair aside and kisses the back of her neck. Regina's skin turns to gooseflesh.

"Mmmm." Regina arches her back as Emma kisses and licks and nips her way down her spine. Stopping periodically to massage and kiss all the muscles of her back.

Emma reaches around her hips, feeling them and kneading them strongly. Regina was feeling the pool between her legs. 'How embarrassing! I'm like a virgin.' She thought. So ready and needy for Emma.

She felt Emma's breath over her ass and her hands grab her cheeks. Emma pulled her up on all fours as she took a bite of her ass and kissed her all over. Emma reached around and cupped her breasts with her hand as the other made her way down to her sex.

Regina took in a sharp breath when Emma began to massage her swollen bundle of nerves.

She could feel Emma's hardness as the blonde bent down behind her, kissing her neck from above. She whispered, "Is this okay? Can I have you like this?"

Regina turned her head and kissed her sloppily. "Take me. I'm yours!"

Emma's blue eyes went dark with desire as she slipped herself inside Regina.

Regina moaned loudly as her g-spot was getting a direct hit with each of Emma's thrusts.

Emma was driving in and out of her deliciously while her wandering hands pulled on the brunette's hair and tugged at her hips.

"Oh fuck that feels so good!" Regina yelled. Then Emma reached around to stroke her engorged clit, heightening the experience.

"Oh God Regina! Fuck! This feels so good!" Emma could feel the drops of sweat pouring down her back. They held out this way for a couple of minutes; enjoying each other hungrily.

At some point Emma found her way back to Regina's neck and bit down hard as she sucked.

"Don't stop! I'm gonna…" And Regina screamed loudly in ecstasy. Emma wrapped her arm around her chest and lifted her slightly as she kept pumping into her.

"Oh shit…"Regina was about to have a g-spot orgasm. She knew what she was about to do.

"Emma, you have to stop." She barely got out the words between whimpers.

"Why?" Emma was nibbling her ear and squeezing her nipples.

"Because you're going to make me squirt…mmmm!"

"Good."

"I can't breathe...so goooood!"

Emma gave it to her as Regina was heaving and panting. Until she finally let out her cries of ecstasy and soaked the sheets.

"I need a break... but feels so good." Regina was delirious with the aching of her desire and she knew she was about to squirt again.

Emma slowed just enough to turn her around and lift her off of the bed. Emma was standing now as she was holding her up by her thighs, moving her up and down onto herself.

Regina wrapped her arms tightly around her neck and back as she was enjoying the sensation of Emma filling her so completely.

Emma felt so strong and wild with the power to make love to Regina like this. She felt complete for the first time in her life.

They were kissing each other roughly as this had gone from tender love making to passionate fury.

"I've wanted you for so long Regina." Emma was blind with her need.

"As have I. Don't stop!"

"I'll never stop."

They stayed that way for some time until Emma lay her back on the bed and kept thrusting into her. She shortly came after that. She had Regina's legs up in the air as she kissed her feet and calves.

"Emma…" Regina couldn't catch her breath. "How are you still going?"

"I don't know. But God you feel so good. Do you want to stop?"

"No…I don't know…should we?" The truth was Regina was just as turned on and whenever she felt a break was needed it would only turn into another frenzy.

Emma sat down inching them towards the head board, pulling Regina on top of her as they cleared the sheets and kept going.

They were face to face in this position and could kiss freely and comfortably with Emma's back against the headboard. Regina came twice as she could control the movement. They felt embraced in each other's love as they lost track of time, moving from one position to the other. Emma alternating to orally satisfy Regina which satisfied her in the process, as Emma discovered her new favorite past-time was going down on the smaller woman.

Time had gone by and they had made their way to the wall. With Regina's back pressed up against it as Emma was once again making love to her. They had realized after a few times that Emma was knotting, growing thicker at the base whenever she was inside Regina. Making it more difficult to stop. It had caused a chain of continuous love making where neither woman seemed to need a repose.

A loud noise startled them. "What was that?" Regina turned her head in the direction of her large window.

They heard it again and this time a rock had come through. "Is someone throwing rocks at your window?!" Emma was furious with anger but she was having a difficult time slipping out of Regina. She didn't want to hurt her.

"Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry! Fuck! What do we do?"

"Let's get over to the window and discreetly peek. Okay?" Regina suggested. "But please calm down."

Emma practically had smoke coming out of her nose.

"What if it's our son?"

That seemed to calm Emma's hormonal rage as they slowly made their way to the window. Emma slightly drew the curtain back to peak her face through.

"It's my dad and mom…and Ruby, your sister. They're all down there. Jesus!"

"Okay calm down. What do they want?"

"Wait my dad is signaling his phone."

Emma and Regina were looking around the mess in the room trying to locate Emma's jeans which held her phone. Regina decided to magic Emma's jeans. This took a lot out of her as she felt her legs were tired now and she was having a difficult time standing.

The phone was ringing and Emma quickly answered, "Hello?" She realized how hoarse she sounded on the other line.

"Are you two okay?" Emma could hear Snow asking frantically about their well being. 'How long have we been up here?' Emma wondered.

"Yeah, yes. We are doing just fine."

"Well that's great but the town is not. We need your help. Both of you. There's been a rape."

"Really?" Emma was still inside Regina and her hips were softly starting to move of their own accord. She felt terrible but she could barely keep up with the conversation.

"Yes really! What are you two in a cave?! Haven't you heard the commotion?!" Charming impatiently yelled.

"There's a protection spell on the house!" Emma spat.

"I know that. That's why we couldn't knock on the door. Anyway are you coming or not?" Emma's father was an alpha. It was normal for them to become somewhat adversary during the heat. He was inadvertently cockblocking her.

"Right now I'm not."

"Excuse me?"

"Listen, I'm getting off the phone. We'll be down there but at the moment we can't exactly just run down there. So hold your horses! We'll come out as soon as we can."

Down on the lawn David looked at his wife, "What happened to my little girl?"

But Ruby who was also standing there responded for her, "She found true love and grew a dick."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **A Meeting of Sorts**.

Mary Margaret spewed, "Oh God. Why couldn't they just have a coming out party?"

"When has anything ever been normal between Emma and Regina?" Ruby laughed. "And besides it's not like they did this on purpose Snow so don't make them feel badly when they get down here."

"Yeah, you shoulda have seen the "Evil Queen" this morning. Man was she confused." Dorothy tried to plead their case.

"Poor Regina." Snow was sympathetic to her friend, once stepmother. She had been through so much. She wondered how she was doing emotionally right now. She'd hoped that Regina had finally found happiness in her life. As she hoped for her Emma. She inwardly smiled, 'They finally found one another.'

"Yeah especially after Whale was coming to rape her. Thank God Emma was already here!" Dorothy continued.

"Oh my word! Whale tried to rape her?" Snow was horrified.

"Well I doubt he came to bring her flowers." Dorothy insinuated.

"And I came to help Emma too Kansas." Ruby was feeling a little jealous.

"I know Wolfie, you are my forever hero." They kissed each other and Ruby started to feel the pull towards her.

"Um ladies, not that I'm one to stand in the way of true love but we have enough with Romeo and Juliet up there." Charming was struggling with this whole situation. He was upset more than anything because Emma lied to him two days ago. He was her father. Why couldn't she just be honest with him? He would have supported her. Heck, he understood her. He never truly felt that Hook was right for her to begin with. Deep down he knew his daughter hadn't found her true love. Regina, despite all their convoluted history made so much more sense. Even Snow had seen it and agreed. He only wished he had helped his daughter notice sooner. All the signs had been there. He felt like a terrible parent.

Ruby stopped and turned towards him. "I've had a lot of practice with my special state of being. Unlike your daughter up there that I'm worried might be stuck."

"Stuck?" Snow asked.

"Clearly you two didn't get very far." Zelena bitterly added.

At that moment Rumple arrived with Belle. "We dropped off the baby with granny and put up a protection spell around the entire perimeter."

"Wait, Ruby what do you mean Emma's stuck?" Snow was so confused.

"Oh don't tell me you interrupted them?" Gold seemed even more annoyed than when he and Belle were interrupted.

"What choice did we have?" Charming challenged.

Meanwhile upstairs Emma and Regina were trying to figure a way out of their predicament.

"Maybe if I finish the swelling will go down?"

"Maybe. Can we move towards the bed? I think I need to lay down."

"What's wrong?" Emma quickly became concerned.

"I'm not sure. I'm actually starting to feel a little drained. Aren't you?"

Emma smiled. "Not yet." But then it hit her. They weren't hydrating. Maybe that would help.

"Regina you haven't been drinking!" She quickly walked across the room holding her as they were still connected. Emma sat them down on the bed and handed Regina some Gatorade and grabbed another for herself. Regina was chugging it.

"I need more."

Emma pulled the entire pitcher of water and just gave it to her.

After a few moments. "Emma I'm going to try to get off of you."

"Okay." Those pleading puppy dog eyes now made much more sense to Regina after all these years.

"Don't look so sad. I promise we'll be back here before you know it." She teased.

"I know…I'm just afraid I might rip you."

"I'll go slow. Just don't move okay?"

"Okay."

Regina can't help but admire Emma's toned abs as she uses them to help her push off. "God your abs are perfect."

"Keep that up Madam Mayor and these abs will be back in motion."

After a few seconds of Regina trying to ease herself off she was finally successful.

"Wow!"

"You got that right." Emma's smile for Regina was lighting up the room.

"Ok, we have to get down there now but Emma look at us. We're a mess. We are wet…actually soaked and sweaty." Regina made a face.

"Hey I see a gorgeous woman before me. You are no mess." And Emma starting kissing her.

"Oh no. Get away Swan! This is how it all started. And we have a responsibility to these people."

"You're right. Lets get some towels and quickly wipe. Can't you magic us fresh or something?"

"I don't think I have the energy to do that. Maybe if we try together?"

They held hands and tried but it was no use. It seemed the magic was only focusing on their privates turning them on again.

"Towels it is…I wish we could shower."

"What and risk my parents storming in here? I think not."

"I have a bidet in the bathroom."

"Ok that works."

When they finally made their way out the front door Emma was back in her jeans and tank top but without her jacket as she was still feeling warm. Her muscles were bulging and her hair was a mess in a pony tail.

Regina looked like a wild stallion. Her hair had gone curly from the humidity and her beige button up sweater and tight jeans couldn't hide the glow coming from her skin. Nor did anyone fail to notice her funny gait after being impaled all day and night. Upon closer inspection you could see that Regina was full of love bites. A few tiny ones and a larger one on the side of her neck. With her hair this way her neck was almost completely visible and they had both failed to notice it, rushing out of the house. Yet the first words to come out of her mouth, "Is Henry okay?"

"Yes my grandson is fine. The kids are still fast asleep at the jail house. Although I can't say the same for your neck Regina."

"Mind your business!" She snarled.

Charming stood there somewhat dizzy, "Regina, you really are an Omega."

"Don't look at her!" Emma stood in his face.

"Emma!" Both Regina and Snow yelled.

"I'm your father. You two reek! Cut me some slack for noticing."

"Yeah guys, next time take a couple of showers." Zelena joked.

"You made it sound urgent!" Emma spat out.

"It is." Ruby explained as she got off the phone. "There's been another assault."

"Oh God!" Regina wanted to bury her hands in her face. "Who?"

"Astrid." Ruby responded.

"Grumpy raped her?!" Emma couldn't believe it.

"The drunk's an alpha?" Zelena quipped in disbelief.

"No not Grumpy, he tried to protect her but he's only a beta and apparently that piece of shit Doctor knocked him unconscious." Ruby explained.

"Whale!" Regina angrily acknowledged.

Emma started pacing in front of Regina like the Hulk. "I swear to God if he comes near you again I'm ripping him to pieces!"

"Emma, honey calm down."

"I'll kill him for ever coming here." She held Regina's hand and looked back at her.

"Everyone please." Gold tried to be the voice of reason. "We need to do something and fast."

"Who was the first person assaulted?" Regina had to know.

Snow stepped up sympathetically, "I think we should talk about that on the way."

Regina knew Snow was protecting her, "No, tell me now."

"Regina I'm so sorry; I know he's your friend."

Regina's eyes went wide with fear.

"It was Archie." Snow admitted.

"Oh my God!" Regina covered her mouth.

"But wait, it was only an attempt. He defended himself and nothing actually happened. Pongo sustained a minor cut defending him but he's at the vet's now with him." Rumple explained.

"Who went after Archie?!" Emma was horrified.

"We're not sure yet." Rumple replied solemnly.

"Alright so it appears to me that we need to find all the omegas." Regina switched into Mayor mode. "That way we can protect them." Regina couldn't help but look between Emma, Snow and Belle. She knew that Snow and Belle were omegas like she was. Ruby, Rumple and David were clearly alphas. She wasn't sure of her sister yet. She hid it well but she could smell the others.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Gold was skeptical as always.

"We do a locator spell of some sort. I don't know?" Regina admitted.

"I say we split up. I'm going to find Whale and arrest him. I'll need back-up…Emma?" Charming turns to his daughter.

"I'm not leaving Regina's side and you can't leave mom's side either."

"Emma we are not helpless." Regina calmly tells her.

"I know you're not but we aren't exactly up to our magic game either."

"What are you referring to?" Gold was curious.

"Have you tried to use magic?" Emma asked.

"I just did a protection spell." He explained matter of factly.

"And it worked well?" Regina was confused.

"Yes why?"

Emma and Regina looked at each other as Emma answered, "Our magic is not exactly as strong as usual."

"Great! Just great!" Charming billowed.

Emma gave her father a hurt look. If he wasn't her dad she'd punch him across the face.

"It's alright. It happened to me the first time I changed. It took a little while of recovery for me to get my magic back." Zelena offered words of encouragement.

"You change?!" Regina asked her sister.

"I'm an alpha little sis." She winked.

"Of course you are." Regina grinned nodding her head.

"Okay guys times a ticking…" Ruby was getting inpatient.

Zelena spoke up, "Here's what I propose. We alpha's can smell omegas in heat (and she looks at Belle seductively when she says this) from miles away. You're all clearly bonded so we are the perfect team to fish them out. Once we find them we cast a protection spell over their houses and we can get back to our activities."

"Wait…you're not bonded." Emma pointed out.

"No darling I'm not. But I can assure you that I can control myself. Plus I may find a willing playmate along the way."

"And I'm a beta so I pose no threat. If anything I can be the voice of reason." Dorothy conferred.

Emma was still so confused with everything.

"Let's go." Rumple started off with Belle.

"Go where? Just walk around town trying to sniff people out?!" Regina wasn't happy with this plan at all. She knew that even though they were the most powerful practitioners of magic around, it still left them vulnerable and at a disadvantage.

"Well, why don't we make our way over to Dr. Thatcher's at the Pet Shelter? That way we can patrol the streets and find out who accosted Archie?" Snow knew they were all anxious to make sure he was okay. And even if Regina didn't admit it, Snow knew how fond of Archie she was. For a long time he was the only person Regina ever spoke to.

Regina knew that Snow, her omega contemporary, was feeling her worry and fear. She wasn't sure how Snow would behave towards her knowing that she was bonded to Emma. She knew there was much for them to speak about but for now she was satisfied in knowing that Snow seemed to to be on her side. For the moment it appeared Snow was still her close friend. And Regina really needed that.

"I agree. And then we can go check on Astrid at the hospital." Of course Belle who was sensing the two omegas' feelings agreed.

Regina fell into pace with Zelena in the center of the group. Emma was by her parents in front of her as she constantly looked in every direction as if anticipating an attack.

"So you have a…" She can't believe her sister never volunteered this information with how crudely open she always was.

"If I want to."

Regina raised her eyebrows.

"It grows on command. So to speak. It does for all alphas. I take it your wife hasn't learned that part yet."

"She's not my wife." Regina sadly corrected.

"Yet." Zelena said wickedly. Regina smiled at the realization that now this statement was a real possibility.

"I'm happy for you sis. You both deserve this happiness."

"Thank you Zelena."

"How's your neck?"

"Now that you mention it. It's a little sore."

"Yeah I bet. Right where she bit you." Zelena poked her love bite.

"Ouch." Regina swatted her hand away.

"Yeah she probably had no idea what she was doing. Instinct is incredible."

"What was she doing?"

"She claimed you. You will always have that mark there informing the world that you, my dear are bonded for life."

Regina was one to always repel the feeling of being possessed. Yet somehow the idea that it was Emma who possessed her made her feel differently. She still felt free yet elated and warm that she was as much Emma's as Emma was hers.

"Hmm." She sighed pleasantly.

"I take it she knotted also."

Regina looked at her quizzically.

"Became enlarged at the base?"

Regina nodded her head yes. She had never spoken to anyone about her sex life this freely but there were so many things about their new reality she didn't understand that she knew she had to talk to someone. Who better than her big sister?

"You two don't waste time. Must have been all those years of pent up sexual frustration."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Between Sisters**

"So, I take it you are not bonded yet?" Regina inquires.

"No." Zelena answered almost sadly. "Yet another thing to be jealous of when it comes to my little sister."

"Stop it."

Zelena only laughed.

Regina didn't know if Zelena had ever fallen in love as deeply as she had. She didn't know if the Hades fiasco was something she still thought about. What she did understand was the despair of an empty soul. The longing that came from wishing your other half would already come into existence. And the hope that your true love returned your favor just as wildly as you did theirs. She was compassionate towards her sister. She wished at that moment for Zelena to find her true love just as she had found Emma, and that she could be with them forever. She reached over and squeezed her sister's arm. In turn Zelena put her hand over hers and leaned into the loving touch.

"I don't typically ask these questions but if you could grow a…"

"Fabulously large and satisfying cock?"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't be such a prude and ask your question. It's not like minutes ago you weren't enjoying the benefits of Emma's…"

"Zelena!"

"Alright already…talk to your big sis."

But Regina hesitated and was clearly afraid of Zelena's unfiltered mouth.

"Oh come on. Who else are you going to talk to? Besides, we have years of sex talk to catch up on."

Regina looked at her questioningly.

"I only mean that normally we would have done this as teenagers. Although I do admit as experienced adults it's a lot more fun." She giggles.

Regina decided to take the plunge. For other than Emma, who could she speak to? She couldn't fathom having any of these conversations with Snow before. And now with Emma being her daughter it proved impossible for Regina.

"I was just wondering…if you can grow an appendage as an alpha does that mean you are gay?"

"Are you?"

"I asked you first!"

"But I'm older."

"Agh! Never mind." Regina annoyingly walked on.

"I don't believe in labels but for the sake of your two dimensional understanding, I'm bisexual. Although I have used my cock on an adventurous man or two." Zelena says as Regina spits out the water she was drinking.

"TMI!"

"You asked."

A pause later… "So women alphas are all bisexual?" Regina wondered how Emma saw herself?

"Not necessarily. As I understood it Ruby had never used her special gift until she fell for that farm-smelling, water-spraying, munchkin-loving excuse for a girl."

Regina was still somewhat perplexed.

Zelena tried to explain more, "Sexuality is somewhat irrelevant in all of this but at the same time it's not. Yes, an alpha female has the potential to chose either sex but most settle on just one. Like anybody else. It's all really about who one falls in love with."

"So with Hades you decided?" Regina asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Again…Hades was the flavor of the moment. But he wasn't my pair."

Regina noticed Zelena's eyes held a distant and faraway look. She seemed melancholy. Regina regretted ever bringing it up.

A few minutes of walking later and Zelena presses on, "So is Emma your first?"

Regina looks at her skeptically.

"Girl I mean."

Regina looked like a sheltered child; clearly still uncomfortable with the conversation.

"She's the first I've ever felt anything for. All these years; I had no idea that falling for her would be so intense. I suppose I've found women attractive always and even used a woman's sexuality to my advantage back when I was Queen. But it was a game. And to answer your question…No. I had never been with a woman before."

Zelena stops dead in her tracks! "You're a virgin?!"

Emma who was walking ahead talking to her parents turns around quickly.

Regina looks at Zelena as if they were 16 and 12 years old fighting over the top bunk. "You're an idiot!"

Emma looks at them quizzically but Zelena tells them, "Nothing to see here. Emma stay on the look out. Remember my sister is prime meat."

Emma's disbelief of Zelena's diversion is written all over her face but she doesn't hesitate to get back on her prowl as she does believe Regina can be attacked at any moment.

"Emma doesn't know?" Zelena whispers.

"I don't know. I didn't exactly say anything if that's what you mean. What does it matter? I'd kissed a woman before. And this is Emma. It's my Emma; it's all natural and perfect." Regina dreamily looks in Emma's direction.

"What does it matter?!" Zelena is having a blast from this conversation. "She popped your girl cherry! You have to tell her."

"Well of course I will. It just didn't seem relevant at the time."

Zelena was practically skipping. "Congratulations and welcome to the family!"

 _Everyone thank you so much for your wonderful feedback! Thank you for continuing the story and for your excellent reviews! I will try my darndest to fulfill requests but the story is almost complete._ _There are still plenty of chapters to come as most haven't been posted_ _. I've had some techinical difficulties with uploads but all seems to be running smoothly now. I'm also trying to edit and making sure it comes together. I will possibly continue this storyline in a second installment or in one shots as I'm having so much fun writing this story! Its my first real crack at humor and its a bit racier than my usual thus, I'm so glad you're all enjoying it. Thank you so much for favoriting the story and me! And thank you for following as well! Happy reading! XOXO_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Charmed**

"Love is love is love is love."

"Thank you Snow for that enlightening alliteration." Charming was still not at his best as he walked on with Snow and Emma.

"What is your problem?" Emma was completely over David's remarks.

"I don't have a problem."

"Bullshit!"

"Emma, he is still your father."

"Look you guys. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that all this time I lied about how I really felt and who I really was. But I thought it was all in my mind and in my heart. I didn't believe for one second that she returned my feelings."

Snow and David look to one another but it's Snow who answers first, "I did."

"What?"

Snow's eyes well up with tears so easily, "Emma, sweetheart. So many times I saw such devotion and love between you and Regina. So many times I saw sacrifices so similar to the ones David and I had made over the years for one another. So many times I saw the sadness in both your eyes. In her eyes and yours when she saw you with Killian, or you saw her with Robin. It was always there."

Snow laughs through tears as she admits, "Even from before the curse broke; Ruby and I got drunk one night and took bets as to when the two of you were going to sleep together." She giggles and puts a hand over her mouth."

"Snow?!" It was the first time David was hearing of the bet.

She ignores him and presses on, "My point is that I have always respected your choices even though I felt you weren't being true to yourself. Which is why I was hesitant with your relationship with Hook. Because there weren't those stolen glances; you weren't two yearning hearts. The "sacrifices" you and Hook made, if you could call them that, were forced and calculated, an afterthought if you will. Not unconscious and unyielding like the sacrifices Regina made for you and you for her. There was this raw-ness about the two of you that I had never seen before. But I respected your decision and even hers. I'll admit at first it was difficult imagining my daughter with my stepmother after the curse broke. But as time passed I simply couldn't imagine you with anyone else. Your father felt the same. That's why we both struggled to accept Hook initially. We both didn't feel he was your true love."

Emma pulled her mother into her arms with abandon. Snow whispers to her, "I am so happy you finally embraced your true love." Snow pulls back to a watery eyed Emma. "I just wish...you know…we could have had a ball or something. Instead of all this blatant sexuality."

"Oh my God Mom!"

"We're from a different time sweety. And you're still my little girl."

Emma turns to James ignoring her embarrassment, "Is this how you feel?"

James pulls away and Emma follows. "I'm upset. Not for loving Regina or for being who you are. Hell, I'm angry with myself. I'm upset you didn't talk to me. I'm your father; I should have said something. I should have been more…I don't know, available for you. I just thought you would be comfortable talking to me of all people."

"Oh dad." Now it's his turn to receive Emma's hug.

"I was so confused. And I was in such pain. On one hand I had fallen in love with your mortal enemy who happened to be my son's mother. I thought it was wrong, not because she was a woman, but for so many different reasons that were ever changing. First the obvious and as time passed and relationships mended she became my best friend. Then I thought she loved the thieving pine tree."

"Emma please don't speak ill of the dead." Snow reprimanded her but David was laughing.

"Emma. I may have missed out on the great majority of your life. But you are my child." He held her hands to his heart. "I feel you. I know you. Don't ever doubt yourself again. Don't doubt her love for you."

"Dad I promise no matter what it is. I'll talk to you from now on."

David hugs her even tighter, "I just want you to be happy and know that I support you always. I love you."

"I love you too Dad." Snow was very much enjoying the moment between her small family.

"This is all very touching. But the fact of the matter remains that we have a rapist on the loose." Rumple is annoyed at all the 'touchy-feely' surrounding him.

"A presumed rapist." Regina walks up and corrects. She makes eye contact with an overjoyed Emma and both women lose themselves momentarily.

In the quickness of a second Regina's essence takes over Emma. She see Regina's pupils dilating darkly, the swell of her chest as she breathes deeply. Tiny droplets of perfumed perspiration running down her neck. It's feels stronger than anything she's ever felt. It feels like a magical magnet of need pulling her in and Emma wants her now! Emma barely registers that she has no self restraint but she doesn't care as she crosses the distance and locks her lips onto a waiting Regina.

"Oookaaayy. Guys!" Dorothy who was trailing right behind with Ruby is at a loss for words as she sees the couples before her starting to lose it. Charming turns to Snow and starts kissing her on the street. Rumple is giving Belle a look she'd sooner erase from her mind! And before she knows it Ruby is upon her.

"Guys!" Dorothy shouts as she holds Ruby back. "Baby, calm yourself. This is neither the place nor the time."

Ruby is clearly struggling to hold herself in check. "What's happening? I can usually control this?"

Rumple naturally speaks up first. "What's happening is that the girls' drive is what started these events. Thus, their love propels it and I think even fuels it. But I've temporarily enchanted us so we may have more control…at least temporarily I had." Rumple waves his hand and Snow and Charming pull apart, and Belle takes a self conscious step back. He looks at his wife sympathetically, "I'm sorry Darling."

Meanwhile Regina and Emma have disappeared around some corner doing God knows what. All anyone can hear are Regina's whimpers.

Snow covers her ears, "Gold stop them!"

"I can't." He shouts.

"Rumple do what you did to us." Belle pleads.

Meanwhile David stands firmly, "Emma release her at once and come here!"

Snow turns to her husband, "David she's not a dog!"

"Well practically." As disturbing as this is David also finds it kind of amusing.

Ruby can smell the need they have for each other. "Emma is rutting. They're feeding off each other."

"I knew interrupting them was a bad idea." Rumple says to no one in particular.

Zelena is putting a delicate finger in each of her ears, "Can you at least silence them? I don't want to hear my sister doing it."

Snow yells again, "Enchant them!"

"I can't! You don't understand; this doesn't end unless they finish their cycle. Do you want to spend an another week hunting the streets for sexual assailants?"

"Alright that's it. We gotta a fucker to catch! Ruby come with me!"

"Holy shit Kansas that's not helping your cause." A turned on Ruby follows right behind.

Meanwhile Emma and Regina are both unaware of how they ended up by The Dark Star Pharmacy's alleyway. Emma has Regina pinned up against the wall and they are desperate for each other.

"God Emma I need you now!"

"I know, I know I need you too…but the mission." Emma says this as she ravages Regina's lips and neck. Hungry hands trailing everywhere.

"I don't care!" Regina reaches down and is making a fast move of unbuttoning Emma's jeans. 'What is wrong with me?' She mentally chastises. 'I'm the Mayor!'

"Ladies stop!" Dorothy yells. All of a sudden with Regina's heightened senses all she feels is the threat of another woman.

"I can't…Go away!" Emma is oblivious as she keeps her onslaught on Regina. Thankfully they lie in shadow and can't really be seen. Regina momentarily pauses to turn away from Emma. "Get away from my Emma." Pure venom in her voice.

"You guys have to try to control yourselves"! Ruby shouts!

At hearing another alpha Emma's lust quickly turns to aggression. "Get the fuck away from Regina, Ruby!"

Ruby is desperately fighting off her natural response at a challenge. An alpha wolf never backs down. But Emma is her friend and unaccustomed to such a world.

Ruby reluctantly backs away.

"Emma remember why we're here. We are trying to help our friend, Archie. And Astrid. I'm not here for Regina. I love Dorothy remember? I'm marrying her next week."

Emma is standing there in front of Regina with a puffed out chest; she's heavily breathing and trying to control her rage.

Ruby continues, "Emma remember yourself." She decides to only address Emma for fear of her jealousy taking control if she even looks at Regina.

Emma slowly looks back and Regina who's been holding onto her in a death grip seems to be coming to as well.

"I'm so sorry." Emma says aloud.

"It's ok Ems. You two are grown adults experiencing this for the first time. I can't imagine how strange and difficult it must be. I had granny to guide me. You two didn't even know it was coming."

Regina clears her throat and comes around to sand next to Emma. "Everyone else seems to be controlling themselves!"

"They're enchanted. Even me. Gold did a spell so we could get this far." Ruby tries to explain.

"Well what about us? That's not fair!" Spits out Emma. Then Regina questions Emma with her eyes. She was wondering if Emma was starting to regret this. Emma turns to her and holds her hands. "Hey…not that I want to be controlled. Not when it comes to you." She tucks a lose strand of hair behind Regina's ear. "I just want everyone to be safe so I can finally get back into bed with you."

Regina smiles back, "So do I." Holding hands leads to an encompassing embrace that quickly leads to more lip wrestling.

"Guys!" Ruby yells out.

This time its Regina who pulls back with a start. "Sorry, sorry. Got it," as she straightens out her sweater. Regina creates some distance between them as they try to catch their breath.

They all start walking back as Dorothy admits, "I'm kinda jealous."

 _Wow! Everyone thank you! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and compliments! It is incredibly encourgaing to have one's work complimented so graciously. I really appreciate all of your reviews! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! XOXO_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **The Wild, Wild Storybrooke!**

The two couples are walking back to Main Street when both Emma and Ruby suddenly stop and hold Regina and Dorothy back. Before them a full pandemonium has broken lose in a scene that would rival the brothels of the Wild Wild West.

Women and men are running around in their undergarments, waving clothing in the air as they remove piece by piece. Laughing and singing as if intoxicated; with some chasing and the other's running away.

"Holy crap." Ruby's eyes go wide with the demonstration before her.

"Let me see." Regina tries to poke her head through.

"No…stay back. They can smell you." But just as Emma is giving warning, before them stops a crazed looking Dr. Frankenstein.

"Whale!" Emma is back to murder.

He sniffs the air like a dog on the prowl. "I'd know that scent anywhere," his eyes searching for Regina.

Ruby holds Emma back and says to both of them, "Stay back." But she can feel Emma prying her hands away, who under normal circumstances is strong and is now amped up on hormones.

"Emma, take Regina, Dorothy and go."

"I'll not let you kill him for me." Emma has lost it once again.

"No one is killing anyone! Secure them, get your father and you come back to help put this monster away."

"Monster?" Whale repeats. "The word monster suggests a creature that deviates from the norm through obscene characteristics. The only such creature I see befitting that description is Emma Swan."

Before Emma can lunge at him Ruby turns around and blocks him from her view. She holds her arms tightly, "Emma please." She turns to Regina, "Take her away now."

The blonde looks unwavering.

Regina turns her around. "Emma, don't leave me here," Regina pleads with her and this finally seems to reach her as her eyes soften. She grabs ahold of Regina as she in turn grabs Dorothy and the three make their way back to the group.

The women arrive at a pace!

"What's happening?" David asks them.

Emma doesn't wait to catch her breath, "We've got Whale! The town's really lost it! I need your help!" She answers her father then directs her attention to Rumple, "Protect them."

There is no time to waste as she turns to leave but Regina stops her.

"Emma…please don't do anything you're going to regret. Remember you're a hero." Regina remembers how alpha's are territorial. She would hate for Emma to compromise herself due to their current state. Or any other thereof. Regina has been guarding Emma's heart now for so long she cannot recall a time when she wasn't.

"And you are mine to protect. I won't let you down."

Both Emma and David take off in a sprint to join Ruby.

"Great. Two damsels in distress you and I, who would have figured?" Regina bitterly directs to Snow.

"Oh Regina." Snow sympathizes in earnest.

Then Regina turns her attention to Rumple, "We have to do something!"

"Rumple can't you quiet them down like you did us?" Belle hopes.

"These are a lot of people Belle."

"If only I had my magic back!" Zelena frustratedly sighs.

Rumple approaches his former apprentice, "Regina, I would need your help for this. Are you up to it?"

Regina who was worriedly looking in the direction that Emma left, "I'm certainly willing to try."

Meanwhile Ruby had managed to distract Whale for a few seconds in order to buy them time. But being as it may she couldn't hold back any longer. A fight broke between them just as David and Emma arrived.

In the quickness of a step Emma had pulled Ruby aside and was back to throwing fists at Whale's head. Blood splattering all over the street.

David had his handcuffs pulled out and ready to make an arrest but couldn't get his daughter off of him.

"Emma step aside so I can cuff him." It took brute force from David and Ruby to pull her away.

Once cuffed David read him his rights, "…and further you are being taken into custody for the harassment of Mayor Mills, the assault on Astrid Fairy and the assault on Archie Hopper."

"Archie Hopper?" Whale spits out blood. "What do you take me for?" He cackles as if this were all one big joke.

David began interrogating him right there, not wanting to waste time, "It wasn't you after Archie?"

"Me? Bluff. I went after a fairy but I'm not a fairy."

Ruby was pissed, "Add defiling prejudice to his sentence!"

The rest of the group finally caught up to them. Emma instantly knew Regina was there. She ran to her.

"Stay back Swan." Regina put her hands up defensively. Emma was confused.

"That's how all this got started and we are finally gaining some control. Look." She directs Emma's attention towards the street. People were acting normal and taking the walk of shame back to their houses.

Emma smiles, "This is great! How did this happen?"

"I helped Rumple calm them down." Regina explained rather proudly.

"You can use magic?"

"It appears I can for now."

"Well, that makes one of us." Spews a bitter Zelena as she walks by them.

Emma started to reach forward but quickly held herself. Regina felt terrible because she was yearning for her touch just as much.

"I'm sorry Emma. Lets try to get through this as fast as possible so that we can go home."

"I know you're right." Emma tries to light a weak fire ball. "And maybe I can even help."

Snow comes around and laces her arm around Regina, "That's the spirit ladies. Lets go talk to Archie!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Archie's Tale**

When arriving at The Storybrooke Pet Shelter they found the door locked. This was unusual for Storybrooke's standards but given the turn of recent events Emma figured she'd do the same. She knocked loudly and called out.

Regina pulled out her cellphone and dialed Archie's number.

When he answered, "Hi Regina. Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? We're here for you. Open the door we're all outside." Her attitude was never too far away. Emma secretly loved it. Hell, she was even turned on by it!

After a few minutes of waiting…"You know what Regina?" Snow starts after sensing Regina's impatience. "Why don't you guys take over here. We'll head for the hospital and text Ruby to meet you girls here instead."

David and Ruby were presumably still locking Whale up.

"But mom…dad's not here." Emma protested.

"No, but Rumple and Zelena are. We'll be fine." They headed away.

"I'll stay with you," Dorothy informed Regina and Emma. Dorothy was anxiously waiting her fiancée's return but also had to keep an eye on these two lovebirds. 'They're more like rabbits!' She thought to herself and smiled.

Before Emma could ask her what she was thinking they heard noises coming from inside that drew their attention.

With the sound of rummaging, some cursing and metal falling to the floor, the women look to one another wondering what could be going on?

"Ahem"…Archie is quickly fixing his lopsided glasses as he opens the door.

"Dr. Hopper?" Regina asks in her most professional voice.

"Hey Regina, Emma and Dorothy."

"Hey." All three women say at once.

"Well aren't you going to let us in?" Regina was really starting to lose her patience even if he was her friend.

"Of course!" He quickly steps back allowing them entrance.

As the girls walk in they immediately take in the scene before them. The normally pristine waiting room looked a mess with ties on the floor, shirts and shoes everywhere. There are candles lighting up the room and sounds of animal noises playing on a DVD in the background.

Emma asks, "Where's Dr. Thatcher?"

"I'm right here!" A jovial Dr. Thatcher comes around the door with his white coat on backyards no less.

"Archie we're here to check on you. We heard that Whale attacked you?" Regina is all business.

"Oh no. I'm ok. I have a tiny little scratch on my head but Dr. Thatcher," Archie turns and smiles longingly at him, "Was kind enough to patch me up after he looked over Pongo."

"Well, we're glad to hear it…right gals?" Dorothy enthusiastically says.

"Wait…where's Pongo?" Regina asks suspiciously.

"He's in the next room." Dr. Thatcher says strangely. "With Perdita."

Emma slightly opens the door reveling a very busy Pongo working his way at making some puppies with Dr. Thatcher's Perdita.

"101 Dalmations," Dorothy states to no one in particular.

"Oh.. well ok." Emma turns away quickly. "I guess he's doing just fine."

Dr Thatcher grins from ear to ear. "I suppose love is in the air!" The normally nerdy, suspender-wearing, dirty blonde, six foot two Vet looked like he'd been struck by cupid's arrow.

"What exactly happened here?" Regina was demanding answers.

Archie takes John Thatcher's hand, "Well Regina, you see. It turns out this whole time that John wasn't just meeting me in the park for play dates with Pongo. When a man and a man fall in love…"

"Not that!" Regina was trying to control her temper. 'What do they take me for? A Charming?' Regina thought.

Emma and Ruby were trying to hold back a fit of giggles.

"Archie and John, as happy as I am for you both, I am unfortunately well versed in the art of omega/alpha male coitus. What I'd like to know, Archie, is who attacked you?!"

"Oh!" He giggles uncontrollably. "That's right. You and Emma started this whole thing." He winks at Regina. "I always knew this would work out." Then he winks at Emma.

"Huh?" Emma was lost as ever.

"Poodle tell them," Dr. Thatcher urged.

"Earlier this evening I was sitting in my office reading about sexual human behavior. Trying to prepare for the days to come and the aftermath. I was drinking that new peppermint, cinnamon mocha latte, which reminds me, thanks again Regina for introducing Starbuck's flavors to our town. Anyway, I became a bit warm and when attempting to remove my bow tie I dropped my glasses. I bent forward to reach them which naturally placed my tuchus in a vulnerable, pointy air poise. That's when I felt it. A strong and seemingly masculine hand pinch at my behind! The shock of it made me jolt my head against the desk. I grew temporarily dizzy from the hit but just as I came to I realized with a fright, that my intruder was still inside. I turned around to find Pongo was growling viciously at a form in the shadows trying to defend me. He got into a small brawl trying to scare off my attacker but I quickly held him back. And that's when I saw who assaulted me. I've never been so shocked in any of my lives."

Dr. Thatcher puts a consoling arm around Archie.

"I pulled Pongo back and out of the shadows, there she was…Ruby."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **The Accused**

"Ruby?" Emma spat!

"Wolfie?" Dorothy said incredulously.

"I'm here. Alright already." Ruby arrives as everyone turns, looking at her like the time she ate her boyfriend. "What'd I miss?"

"You attacked Archie?" Regina didn't believe it.

"You have so much explaining to do." Dorothy couldn't believe it.

"What?" Ruby was clearly perplexed.

"Stay back. We have bear pepper spray. Which we've been told works on wolves…sometimes." A cowardly looking John was standing in front of Archie.

"Hold on, hold on. Why do you think it was Ruby?" Emma was on full interrogation.

"Because it was her. You know what you did. And after so many years of being friends." Archie sadly said.

Dorothy was looking between the two of them as Ruby approached her, "Sweetheart, I swear I have no idea what he's talking about."

Emma pressed on, "Archie. What time did this happen?"

"Around 6:30 tonight..or shall I say yesterday evening as it is now 1 am." He states as he looks at his watch.

Emma turns to Ruby, "Rubes, what were you doing between 6:00 and 7:00pm last night."

Ruby and Dorothy mischievously look at each other but Ruby answers, "Her."

Emma is all business, "Are you sure?"

Dorothy steps up, "You bet your life she was."

Emma turns back to Archie, "So there. Mystery solved; it wasn't Ruby."

"She's lying." Archie said quietly. Everyone gasped.

"I saw her; so did Pongo. Emma, do your dream catcher thing." Archie begs.

"I think Pongo is a little busy at the moment." Emma sing sang.

"It had to be you!" Archie is clearly very upset at Ruby but she approaches him none-the-less.

"Why do you keep saying that? I would never do that."

"Because it was you…"

"Yes, but what did you see?" Regina knew something was amiss.

"It was a werewolf."

"Oh boy." Ruby sat down.

"What?" Emma's head was spinning. If it wasn't Ruby and it wasn't Whale…what other person could have done this? What other werewolf existed in Storybrooke?

Regina had already put two and two together. "Oh boy."

"What?" Emma kept asking but it was Ruby who answered her solemnly, "I think we need to pay a little visit to Granny."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Granny's Confession**

"His ass was so cute and pinchable. I lost my way! I'm terribly embarrassed. It won't happen again!" Granny confessed.

Ruby looked like she could cry and hurl at the same time, "But Grams I don't understand…you're, you're…"

"Old?" Granny replied for her.

"Yeah!" Ruby, Dorothy, Emma and Regina said at the same time.

"But I ain't dead!" She looks at Regina and Emma, "Besides, this thing you two started got me going again. It's not my fault it's been so long I didn't know what to do with myself."

Emma sits down next to her, "We're sorry Granny. Regina and I…we didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Regina moved up and put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "This altered hormonal state is new to us as well."

"Well gals it ain't new to me. I've been there, don't that. It's just been a really long time." She chuckles, "But I don't blame ya. I actually wanna thank you both." Granny gets up and walks away smiling.

"What? So she's off the hook?" Ruby was still disturbed by her grandmother not being so grandmotherly.

Granny ignores her granddaughter who is having a tantrum in her opinion and directs her attention at Regina and Emma, "Did I mention how happy I am you two finally realized your love for each other."

That caused a feeling of warmth and love to spread for the women. Emma and Regina held each other so proudly. They were so incredibly and deeply in love.

But Emma could feel Ruby just standing there, arms open in disbelief.

So Emma stepped up, "You promise not to go around pinching or otherwise invading anybody's behind anymore?"

Granny holds up her left hand… "I solemnly swear."

Just then they hear a man's voice coming down the stairs, "Are you ready for love, my little muffin top?" As the man holding a bottle of wine with two glasses, makes an appearance in boxers and a white tee.

"Geppetto?!" Emma thinks, 'this night is just getting better and better.'

"I thought old people weren't affected?" Dorothy asks a horrified Ruby.

"Who is calling who old? Haven't we all been in more than one time loop?" Geppetto states matter of factly.

"Granny, where are the children?" It occurs to Regina that this whole time Granny's the one who supposedly was to care for the babies.

"I would never let anything happen to those little darlings. They're upstairs with Doc, Sleepy and Happy who aren't too happy being betas if you catch my drift."

"And how did everyone get in here? We had to neutralize the magical wall." Emma is wondering if Rumple's magic is weakened like theirs has been.

"The wall is meant to keep out un-bonded alphas. Geppie here is an omega. He's got full access." Granny explains.

Regina steps up, "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to return the children to their rightful parents."

"Hey…" Emma starts, "This gives me an idea. Granny, how would you feel becoming a safe house for omegas in heat?"

"That's fine with me."

"That's actually a good idea." Dorothy agrees.

"It's a great idea!" Regina looks relieved. "I'll put out word to the local news stations at once. Emma, once we have the babies we can meet Gold and the others at the hospital and fortify the bed and breakfast."

"Yes and since the perimeter is also protected maybe we can extend a spell to allow safe passage for omegas from any of their homes."

"I think it'll work." Regina was confidant.

Regina and Emma make their way upstairs to pick up the babies. Meanwhile Dorothy gives Ruby some space as she sits by the dinner bar.

Granny approaches Ruby with a mug of hot chocolate, "So what? You're not gonna talk to me?"

Ruby stares at her.

"You know, you're not being fair at all. Who's supported you your whole life? Who was there for you when you were so frightened because you'd fallen in love with a woman?"

"Snow." Ruby retorts like an angry teenager and sees the look of hurt on Granny's face.

"Alight, alright, Snow and you okay? You've always been there for me it's just that I'm not used to seeing you like this!"

"What human?" Granny huffs. Then she whispers, "For years I had to watch you throw away your life going from dumb ass guy to dumb and dumber. I knew they weren't for you. But I sat back and I waited for you to come into your own. And look…you fell in love with someone I couldn't have picked better if I'd gone out with a golden crossbow."

Ruby smiles back at Dorothy. "I'm happy for you. And her. I've raised you as if I had you instead of my son. Is it so hard for you to share me? Don't I deserve a little love?"

Ruby saw Dorothy nod at her so she went around the counter to hug her grandmother, "You're right. I'm sorry. I love you Grams. I guess I always wanted things to be the same. I wanted you all to myself."

"Well, so did I but I let you go. And look what happened?" Granny smiles and looks at Ruby.

Dorothy walks up and says, "What?"

"I get to see my granddaughter marry the love of her life."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Babies in Tow**

The women arrive at the hospital. Emma has a fast asleep baby Neal in her arms, while Regina cuddles Robin. Dorothy and Ruby were playing with Gideon who was all too happy in a fit of giggles. They had called ahead to notify the gang of their plans.

Snow, Belle and Zelena all came over; each taking their respective children. Baby Robin started to cry.

"Oh no darling…were you happier with Auntie just now?" Zelena hands her daughter back to Regina. "Is this alright? I want to help Rumple with the spell formation."

"Of course!" Regina happily takes the baby back into her arms. She immediately begins to rock her back and forth. The baby almost instantly stops crying and starts nodding off to sleep.

"So Astrid and Grumpy are perfectly fine. After Whale knocked Grumpy out Astrid was so upset she sent Whale flying into the streets and cast a protection spell. She's up by Grumpy's bedside right now." Snow was laughing.

"Huh?" Emma was lost in the vision before her. She had so many emotions running through her but only one was currently dominating her existence. Watching Regina before her as a mom. Emma felt like a woman. There wasn't a minute she hadn't. Even with her special 'gift.' But she had this overwhelming sensation to give Regina a baby…her baby. She saw how incredibly happy Regina looked with baby Robin. She imagines that's how she must have looked with Henry. This makes Emma smile sadly. She wished she could have seen that. Emma vowed at that moment that somehow, someway she would make Regina a mother again, if she so wanted it. It filled her with such love, watching her so serenely nurture and love that baby. Emma previously had felt she wouldn't put herself through childbirth again; as her first time was extremely traumatic in more ways than one. But at that moment she knew that for Regina, she would do it in a heartbeat.

Emma walked up to her and placed a hand on the small of her back. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. I suppose it's time."

Emma could see that Regina was fighting her basic instincts to want to stay with the baby and care for her.

"Do you think when all this is over Zelena will let us have her for a night?" Emma asks as she gently strokes the babies head.

"Oh I'm sure she would. We could give her a night off." Regina bends down to kiss her niece.

She was trying to hide her emotions from Emma because she didn't want her to go off on another secret operation of hers. But Regina wished so much that she could conceive. She wished that she could go back in time and knock that bottle out of her own hand. But maybe they could adopt? She thought pensively. She would never subject Emma to another pregnancy after everything she imagined she'd experienced with Henry. Unless, Emma wanted to and brought it up herself. But Regina realized she didn't care how she became a mother again. She only wanted another child. Especially with Emma. Especially now that for the first time in her entire life she felt complete.

"Can we stop by the jail house and check on the teens before we head back to Granny's?" Regina, ever the mom would always think of Henry first.

"I was thinking the same thing." Even though Emma had only helped raise her son in the last few years she had learned what being a mother was all about. In large because of Regina she became a good mother and even daughter by her example. Emma loved her son more than anything in this world, just as Regina did. And she realized with unfaltering conviction that she loved his mother with the same intensity; in hein sight Emma always had. There wasn't anything Emma wouldn't do for Regina or Henry. She had never felt so strongly about anything or anyone in her entire life.

A few hours later and the women found themselves back at the mansion just as daybreak seeped in.

Regina leaned heavily against the front door as Emma kissed her sweetly. "Another crisis evaded. Granny's shelter for omegas in heat is open, the perimeter is set, our kids are safe with their parents and others in jail and everyone can get back to their respective lovers."

"Yes!" Regina threw her arms around Emma and kissed her lovingly.

Two days later the women lay in bed, intwined in each other's arms.

"Mmm, Emma. I never knew it could be like this."

"Me neither. I know I've said it like a thousand times Regina but I love you."

Regina's smile could light up her life.

Emma gasps and laughs, "Did you feel that?"

"I felt you pull out. Are you hungry? Should we quickly eat another sandwich?" The women had been sustaining themselves on a diet of Gatorade, sandwiches and leftovers but they seldom ate.

"I didn't pull out." Emma is grinning from ear to ear. "I've got my V J back!"

"Oh."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Regina's First Time**

"IIIIII'vvvee got my Va-j-j back! Thank you God!" Emma jumps up and and runs around the room. "Thank you Regina!" She comes over and plants one on her and jumps back on the bed. "Ohhhh thank you, thank you, thank you." She sighs. "Does that mean the heat is over? Because I'm still feeling really hot if you know what I mean." She turns and realizes Regina hasn't moved and is looking rather terrified.

"What is it? Oh don't get me wrong. I am going to miss the shit out of this thing. But didn't you say Zelena said I can learn to control it during the heats? Mr. Em can come out to play anytime you damn well please Madame Mayor." Emma was on all fours kissing Regina up and down.

She pulls back and looks at Regina whose been lost in thought. Regina finally makes eye contact and answers, "Emma, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I've wanted you like this for so long."

"We've already established that."

"Let me get this out." Emma realizes Regina has kept her eyes up and hasn't even tried to sneak a peak at the rest of her.

"Emma, I've dreamt of this…us, for a long time. I thought of all the ways I would make love to you and kiss you. I thought of your body. How much I've always loved your body. I thought about all the things I would want you to do to me. Emma, the truth of the matter is that you're the first woman I've ever been with."

Realization dawned on Emma. "Oh my God Regina why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have done things differently…"

"That's exactly why! You did everything perfectly. I didn't' want you to feel any more subconscious than you already were. I presumed you'd done this kinda thing before just not without your parts?" Regina laughs. "Was I correct to presume that you had been with a woman?"

"Oy." Emma props herself on an elbow and holds Regina's hand. "Yes, I've actually been predominately with women. Henry's father and even Hook were more the exception to the rule but not the rule itself."

"Okay."

"Regina, truth is I'm more gay than bi. I was really trying with Hook because I thought there was no hope with you. And If I couldn't' have you, no woman could ever even compare."

"Oh…Emma." Regina leans forward and kisses her passionately. "Does it bother you that I had never? I mean…I have kissed a girl before."

"What? Who?" Emma angrily spat.

"Back in the Enchanted Forest I played. I just didn't have time to take anything further with plotting my revenge and all. But you can't possibly be jealous of the Evil Queen's conquers."

"So…conquers? How many women did you kiss?!"

"Oh my God! These hormones have your jealousy off the charts."

"Never mind that. Don't answer. It doesn't matter anyway because I'm your first. And your last. Forever."

That got Regina laughing again.

But Emma was still serious, "Are you attracted to me like this…I mean all girl? Are you nervous?"

"Attracted? Are you kidding? Emma I just told you I've been fantasizing about you, as you for so long its embarrassing. But yes I'm a bit apprehensive. I only want to please you."

"Regina, you already do. And you don't have to do anything you feel uncomfortable with."

"Yes, I know as you've repeatedly told me for the last 3 days. Emma I want you. I've enjoyed everything we've done up to now very much so. I don't have to tell you but this is what I've been waiting for. I want you as you. In your entirety."

Emma lays down and interlocks her fingers with Regina's. "Then take me. This may be your first woman experience but you are my first true love experience. There are things I've never allowed before. With you, there is no holding back. I want you to have all of me Regina."

Regina leans down with tears in her eyes and kisses Emma deeply. She climbs on top of Emma and finds that their interlocked hands have found themselves above Emma's head. Regina is completely turned on. She likes to be in control. She likes to dominate Emma; she wants to make love to her.

Emma gives her access to her neck as she softly moans under Regina's touch. Regina finds herself marking her anew with deliberate intention. She's claiming Emma now. She wishes she were an alpha.

Regina kisses her way down Emma's neck to her waiting breasts. She sucks on Emma's nipples and laps away at them. Emma feels it directly as if it were on her center. She understands now the special attention Regina seemed to focus on her breasts when they first made love three days ago. Emma remembers how crazy she'd been about the first boobs she'd been able to caress when she was younger.

Emma was moaning and encouraging Regina, especially now that she knew how Regina must be feeling. "God, Regina that feels so good. You feel so good!"

Regina was moaning and writhing herself. She slowly inched her hand down and she starting to knead Emma's inner thigh. This was driving Emma wild.

Regina finally made her way up and she palmed Emma's groin which was wet and so ready for her. Regina closed her eyes as she felt the sensation of finally touching Emma to be exquisite.

"Emma."

"Yes."

Regina lightly began to massage Emma's clit in a circular motion with her finger. Much like she did when pleasuring herself. She was happy that Emma seemed to respond to this as she was rotating her hips along with Regina's caress.

"Good?" The brunette whispers.

"Feels so good."

Regina took the opportunity to continue her trail of kisses and tongue downward. Of course she had to stop on Emma's toned abs. She always had to make a stop there and worship their divinity. But she realized she had to move on as Emma was whimpering and clearly trying to be patient as Regina enjoyed her body.

Regina passed right over Emma's center and moved down out of sight. This got Emma to lift her head wondering where Regina had gone. The brunette was massaging her feet and spreading kisses up her legs.

"Mmm." Regina's touch felt so good. The older woman was enjoying every inch of Emma all over again. She wanted Emma to remember this because in a way it was Regina's first time.

Regina inched her way up as she spread Emma's legs open. The sight alone of Emma laying there, all woman, completely bare to her made Regina pulse and pool . She positioned herself between the blonde's thighs.

Regina thought there was always an air of uncertainty for a woman, any woman when she found herself this vulnerable. Emma was about to say something when Regina told her, "You are so beautiful. I want you more than anything Emma Swan."

Emma smiled through hooded eyes as Regina took a long swig between her folds with her tongue, "Holy shit." Was all Emma could say as her head fell back and her hips arched for more.

"Mmm." Regina was eagerly lapping away at her and Emma's eyes were bugging out of her head because in all her years, no one, had ever eaten her out so hungrily and greedily.

"You really like that huh?" Emma was panting between breaths.

"You taste amazing! Mmmm Emma…so good." Any insecurity Regina had was out the window. She knew how much she loved the woman before her and now she realized how much she enjoyed performing oral sex on her. Unlike the few times she'd done it on a male which she did to be nice or because she was asked, she was actually enjoying this, all of it! She felt herself growing so wet and confident. Emma tasted delicious to her!

"Oh my Jesus!" Emma was in heaven. She actually wondered for a brief moment if she had died because the last few days of her life were too good to be true and they only proved to be getting better.

Regina was enjoying herself so much she had to focus her attention back on Emma. She felt her own hips attacking the bed as she thrusted up and down. She knew she could come like this. Emma was clearly enjoying everything so she decided to be daring and stick her tongue inside of Emma. She wanted to taste her inside. Regina's closed her eyes at the sensation. Emma moaned loudly so Regina went up and down, in and out. She thought about all the things she loved that Emma did to her so she took it a step further and slowly inserted two fingers inside of Emma.

"Mmgoood?" She asked without removing her mouth.

"Yes!" Emma was losing it. She looked at Regina who wore a lustful, devilish gaze. That look and seeing the brunette's mouth wet with her own juices was enough to make Emma crazy.

She was palming Regina's head and gently pressing her closer; trying to increase the pressure. "Don't stop."

Emma's hips were now bucking wildly and Regina felt so damn good that she was the cause of it. With a few more finger thrusts and thorough licks Emma came undone. She screamed loudly and came strongly in Regina's mouth.

Regina came up for air with a satisfied grin. "I think I found my new favorite past-time."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Fire Burns**

Regina quickly made her way on top of Emma and kissed her languidly. She spread Emma's legs open and she began to move in a motion, her hips thrusting into her like she did on the bed. She couldn't believe how good this felt.

"Is this okay?" She asks timidly.

"Yes! Oh my God yes! You're gonna make me come again. That was so good."

"It was?" Regina asks as she kisses her and nips at her neck.

"That was amazing."

Regina finds the fire in her burns and she wants to keep giving it to Emma. She feels Emma wrap her legs around her hips increasing the contact between their mounds. Regina rolls her eyes back. "God! Now I know how you felt!"

Between moans Emma laughs, "Yeah. Oh but don't stop that's so good."

Regina puts her hand in between their legs and puts her fingers back inside Emma.

"And that's even better." Emma stretches her neck back.

Regina finger fucks her while grinding herself into her.

Emma is going crazy with ecstasy and longing, "Regina…you're gonna make me…all over…"

"Yes..Emma let it go." Regina can barely speak as she is also so close.

Emma can't believe she has tears in her eyes from the pleasure of her g-spot being stimulated so thoroughly.

"I love you." Regina shouts between moans and while Emma squirts reaching another orgasm Regina comes as well with a deep groan. She collapses next to Emma.

They lay there breathing heavily, processing the turn of events.

"That turned me on so much." Regina admits.

"I've never squirted before."

"You haven't?" This has Regina's attention.

Emma smiles, "Just alone." Emma admits shyly. "I never felt comfortable enough to just let go before with someone else." Regina caresses her face as Emma takes ahold of her hand and kisses her inner palm.

They kiss each other as Regina rubs Emma's body up and down with her free hand. She smiles at her, "I'm a lesbian!"

Emma hysterically laughs. Regina gets up and starts strutting around the room like she just won an Olympic medal, "I am! I am a lesbian!"

"I don't care what your label is. As long as I'm your love." Emma confesses.

"Oh honey you are." Regina sits back down on the bed. "But all this time. All these years having mediocre sex with men which I thought was normal. I should have known from the minute I loved you, from the moment I laid eyes on you. I'm gay Emma! It's never been like this for me. Just looking at your tits and pussy has me soaked!"

Emma wanted to die, "Regina!" She was in shock at Regina's language but she was enjoying this so much.

Regina felt elated and re-born. She was unhinged. She felt she could say anything to Emma! She was saying things she would normally, never speak aloud to anyone!

"And your ass! Turn around!"

Emma complied with a smile on her face. "Your sweet fine ass in those tight blue jeans that drove me crazy all these years." Regina was squeezing the life out of Emma's cheeks and before Emma could process more…Spank!

Regina had spanked her ass!

"Slow down there Kristen Stewart."

Emma turned around with a huge grin. "Regina we've been making love…you've been making love with me for three days…what's changed?"

"It's finally just us. And it's perfect."

"That it is my love. That is is." Emma stroked her face lovingly. "But I don't necessarily think the heat is over." Emma looked down at her lady parts and felt an urge to want to grow something.

"Oh noooo! I'm just getting started. Don't you dare grow that thing back Ms. Swan. It's my turn."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Regina's Day.**

Regina spent the better part of a 24 hour day making love to Emma. Doing all those things she had longed to do since she'd realized her feelings for her. A few hours after Emma thought she'd been sated she manifested a strap on. Emma was all too happy to comply. She felt wonderful switching roles and being taken by Regina. And she was getting a kick out of watching the normally composed Mayor and Queen lose her shit over her own sweet ass. Which Regina kept focusing on.

By the fifth day they were still going and were alternating between who would dominate and who would be dominated.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

Regina was riding the blonde; who had re-grown her cock to fulfill Regina's needs and her own. Although she seemed to finally be slowing down after this whole week. "Would you be opposed to me doing a little spell at some point?"

"Depends on what your spell entails?" Emma couldn't believe everything they had done in only five days. She had done more with Regina than with any of her past lovers combined.

"Mmm…I was thinking perhaps I could grow a special, magical something for a day or two. Not that I wouldn't be an omega cause God knows I love being your omega."

"What? Your curved strap-on that you've fucked me with, in every position, isn't doing it for you anymore?" Emma was very amused but Regina was dead serious.

"No…it is. I just wonder what you feel?"

Emma swiftly turns Regina on her back, a move she has perfected over the last couple of days.

Emma slows her movement to a delectable torture, "It feels like dying and coming home all at once. It feels like sunshine and rain hitting your entire being simultaneously. It feels like the sun and moon can share the sky."

"Oh really?" Regina teased.

"That's what it feels like…making love to you. Penis or not. Anytime we touch, every time we kiss. Every time you moan my name and I bring you to climax it feels like that."

Hours later after what felt like the marathon of life had reached a successful completion the women nodded off to sleep in each other's arms.

Soon after in the now sleepy town of Storybrooke people slowly began to emerge from their houses. The grocery store seemed to be running again, albeit at a turtle's pace and even their local coffee shop was serving for a limited amount of hours. Everyone was exhausted. Even the few betas were beat as some of them were paired with alphas.

Snow and Charming had awoken from a nice sleep. Snow was busy in the kitchen making them some breakfast. "I wonder if Granny's diner is open?"

"I don't know. I'm sure she's still got some omegas around."

"I wonder if she still has Her omega around?" Snow smiles mischievously.

"I know…Can you believe it?"

"I can't! Do you think there was anything going on all those years ago back in the Enchanted Forest?"

Charming was smiling pensively, "I don't know. I was thinking more of our 'lost year.' Somehow I don't think they were though."

With a quick knock at the door Zelena lets herself in.

"Hey! You didn't know we were decent!" Snow objects.

"Oh please…you two? Decent is your middle name. Besides, why not ever lock your door? No wonder I almost took your baby."

"And do tell how reminding us of our friendly past is going to help our budding relationship Zelena?" Charming reminded.

"It's not. But Robin and Neal have a play date. Don't think I forgot." Zelena makes baby talk at both children. "Bygones darlings, bygones." She smiles.

"So have you heard from them?" Snow had to ask.

"Nope. And I suppose if your asking me it's because you haven't either." Zelena knew better than to interrupt her sister and Emma again. She was truly happy for them deep down inside. Despite her own pain of lost love it pained her greatly watching Regina lose herself on Emma's wedding day. She never admitted that was the cause of her breakdown but Zelena always knew her sister loved the Savior.

"I think we should wait for them to emerge so to speak." Charming added.

"I know. I'm just dying to talk to Emma again." Snow said happily.

"You do realize this is your daughter and not your bff…yuk!" Zelena made a face.

"I know silly. Not about that its just…Emma finally found her love. I mean Regina's always been here but they are both so stubborn that it took… all of this… for them to admit their feelings for each other. I guess I just want to see them both, hand in hand, with goofy grins on their faces." She turns and gives David a peck on the lips.

"Again…vomit." Zelena uses a finger to gag herself.

"Oh I know you're happy for them. Regina told me how supportive you've been so stop acting tough."

"Yes well..whatever. Speaking of tough have you heard from the pirate?"

"Poor Killian. We ran into him on the street the first night after we were headed back. He seemed a bit sad but he assured us he was fine." Snow was ever the optimist.

Charming returns to the kitchen, "I'm sure; he had a fine looking blonde in his arms."

"Fine looking?" Snow is insulted.

"Yeah you know…" He stutters.

"No, I don't know?" Snow is stone cold.

"A blonde?" Zelena looks perturbed. "Who was it? Do we know her?"

"David? Answer the question do you know her?" Snow snipped.

"No, no I'm sure she's one of those brothel girls or something."

"And what in the seven dwarfs do you know about brothel girls?!" Snow was livid.

Zelena who appeared lost in thought interrupted, "Are you sure you didn't recognize her from Storybrooke?"

"Look I don't know her. I don't know anything!" Charming was now exasperated because he knew he was in some heat with Snow. They went off to fight in some other corner of the house but Zelena stayed in her head with her memories… "A blonde…could it? No, it's probably just another sea wench."

 _Hi guys! Thanks so much for your absolutely awesome reviews, follows and favorites! Thank you for your patience! I think I was wrong earlier when I thought the story was close to finish as I have kept writing and adding more chapters. I'm finally catching up to myself though so I've gotta move fast and make more! Keep letting me know your thoughts. They are greatly appreciated! XOXO_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **An Unexpected Fantasy**

Emma was laying in bed with Regina. She was waking from a welcome and much needed sleep. She kept her eyes closed as she let her senses take over. She wiggled her toes in the softness of the sheets, adjusted her face on the plushy pillow, but mostly she breathed in the smell of Regina's hair that was brushing her lips. She felt the brunette moan and stir in her arms.

"Good morning Regina." Emma yawned and wrapped her arms around Regina a little tighter. Emma was currently the big spoon.

Regina reached around and lay her hands over Emma's strong arms that were holding her. She wondered, 'How did I get so lucky?' She was smiling though closed lids, enjoying the sensation of Emma pressed up against her. She felt so safe, so loved and she never wanted to move again. For a moment she had a thought, 'What if it was all a dream?' She panicked, opened her eyes and turned with a start. When she saw Emma there she immediately crushed their lips together.

When they parted for air, "And good morning to you too." Regina smiled through her words.

"Mmm…will I be greeted every morning like this?"

"If you behave yourself." Regina played.

"I always behave myself." Emma's eyes felt dry so she only opened one.

Regina laughed into her pillow. She can't remember the last time she was this happy. "I'm so hungry!" She mumbled.

"Me too. I could just eat some of this." Emma started nibbling and kissing the back of her neck. "And some of this." She moved down, giving the same treatment to Regina's arm. "And definitely some of this!" Emma moved lower and began kissing and licking the side of Regina's breast.

Regina felt her skin turn to gooseflesh and other parts of her body start to burn. She kept her face buried into her pillow. "I could eat you too but I need some actual nutrition."

"Oh I'm sure there are plenty of nutrients in your body." Emma was descending and spreading Regina's legs.

Regina quickly turned around giggling and held her hands. "Emma Swan, I have plenty more where that came from but I think I can actually feel the acid burning a hole into my stomach lining."

Emma lay on her stomach looking up at her dreamily, "You are so damn beautiful Regina. I've never been so happy in my entire life."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing just now."

"Oh yeah? You were thinking of my dashing good looks?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Always. And I was thinking of how happy I am."

Emma thought to herself, 'I live to make you happy.' But for some reason she kept that to herself. Instead she climbed up and, "Muah!" Emma gave her a loud kiss. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" Regina reached over to look at her phone. "Honey it's 7 pm!"

"Holy shit. Well, I guess we needed to sleep."

"If it weren't for the pangs of hunger pain I think I'd still be sleeping." Regina got up and starting making her way down the steps. Emma was laying there on her belly watching her walk away and enjoying the view. "Are you coming or you're going to rest some more?"

"And miss you cooking naked in the kitchen? Over my dead body!"

Regina had the forethought of mind to take out a chicken for thawing the night before. When Emma came downstairs Regina was standing in the middle of the kitchen with a turkey baster, wearing nothing but an apron, while roasting a rosemary chicken with potatoes.

Emma walked in and fell flat on her ass.

"Emma! Are you okay?" Regina walked over to help her up.

Emma sat there in disbelief, looking up at her with mouth agape, realizing another of her many fantasies was coming true. And she didn't even have to say anything.

Just as Regina bent down, extending her hand, Emma got on her knees and grabbed Regina behind her thighs. Emma stuck her face in the apron and went to town on Regina's sex.

Regina had frozen in shock but quickly recovered as she reached behind and held the island to steady herself as Emma pressed into her against the island.

"Are you crazy?" Regina was panting and breathing hard as Emma was lapping away at her center and moaning hungrily. Emma could feel Regina's clit getting swollen beneath her tongue and it made her insane for Regina. Emma had reached up and was squeezing the brunette's breasts as she dipped her tongue inside her. Emma loved the feel and contours of Regina against her tongue as she used the muscle to fuck her. Regina tasted sweet and tangy and Emma kept thinking she could never get enough of this.

"Oh God!" Regina moaned as her eyes rolled back.

Emma was drunk in her juices and felt herself throb with need. The blonde stood up and crushed her mouth against Regina's.

Regina could taste herself on Emma's lips and it drove her wild. Emma easily lifted her onto the island as she reached down and plunged two fingers inside her.

"Awww." Is all that came out of Regina. As she half slid off the island increasing the contact.

Emma was pumping in and out of her while her thumb made circular pressure around her clit.

They kissed each other greedily and with total abandon. Regina reached down under Emma's long t-shirt and started massaging Emma's clit. She found that Emma was completely soaked. "Oh shit you're so wet."

"Fuck Regina!" Emma closed her eyes at Regina's contact. She knew she was so close.

"Harder." Regina's eyes were shut tightly as she felt her orgasm creeping in. "I'm gonna…ahhh!" Regina was breathing so hard she could barely speak.

"Me too." Emma was panting as well. "Come with me."

Regina's only response was to moan loudly as she felt the delicious aching, building inside of her like a roller coaster about to drop 100 feet.

"Open your eyes." Emma barely whispered but she was looking at her.

Regina felt so incredibly good that her eyes had moisture and she could feel tears welling up.

"I can't."

"Open your eyes and come with me." Emma kissed her passionately and Regina's eyes popped open.

Blue fire connected with hazel passion as both women came loudly. They shook and spasmed but no one broke contact.

They slid to the cold kitchen floor breathing heavily.

Neither one had ever experienced such an intimate moment before. Regina couldn't fathom how after five days of almost non-stop sex Emma could still surprise her.

"That was…" Regina started.

"Yeah." Was all Emma could say.

They sat side by side, hand in hand; leaning against the island, trying to recover their normal breathing.

"I think I lost my turkey baster."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Ambrosia**

Somehow the recovery period on the floor was unsuccessful. Regina rose and pulled Emma up, sitting her on the island.

Emma smiled nervously, "What are you doing?"

"I need to taste you." Regina mimicked Emma's earlier movement as she bent down to lap at Emma's entrance.

Because Regina was shorter the island served Emma up like the perfect dish.

"Oh I don't know if I can come again."

"You can't let me feel how soaked you are and expect me to only use my hands." Regina mouthed between her licks and breathing.

"Emma, you taste like ambrosia!" Regina rolled her eyes as Emma's soft folds made for a divine obsession she had acquired over the last several days.

"Who's Em brosa?!"

"Shhh." Regina reached up and pushed her back.

"Who the hell is Em brosa and why haven't you mentioned her before?!"

"Emma, baby, ambrosia is the food of the gods."

"Ohhhh. In that case carry on."

Regina was enjoying herself too much and she felt Emma start to thrust her hips up and down.

"I thought you couldn't come again."

Emma almost had a pained expression, "Keep going!" She pleaded.

"Yes…right there! Don't stop!" Emma whined.

Regina kept herself busy doing exactly what Emma was asking for.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh…Regggiiinnnaaa!" Once again, Emma came undone. She lay back on the cold island hoping to cool down. Regina climbed up beside her and lay in her arms.

"Double whammy. Wow! That's new for me."

"Really?" Regina seemed so pleased with herself.

"Yes Madam Mayor I don't usually do that. I thought the heat was over?"

"It is I think. I don't know. Try to grow your…? Regina raised her eyebrows and insinuated down with her eyes.

Emma did a crunch and looked like she would pop a muscle. "I can't!"

"Then I guess the heat is over."

"Wow that means…"

"Yes." Regina smiled wickedly at her.

"We definitely don't need no heat!"

"No, Emma we sure don't.

An hour later the women had showered and were finally sitting to have some dinner.

"Oh this is soo good Regina!"

"Jesus you sound like your having another orgasm." Regain chuckled.

"I am, a food orgasm!"

"This is good." Regina confessed.

After a few minutes of tearing up their dinners, "So when should we go pick up the kid?"

"While you were finishing your shower I called Rumple. We agreed to let them sleep until tomorrow so us adults could recover somewhat." Regina explained. "Tomorrow morning we can be there to wake up our son."

"He will go crazy once he learns we are together."

"Emma, about that."

"Oh no! Don't tell me you're having regrets about us."

"Emma, sweetheart of course not. There are many things that I should regret but like I told you once, my actions brought me Henry and they brought me you." Regina held her hands for reassurance.

"Then what gives?" Emma was afraid Regina would have a freak out.

"I just feel like if he doesn't take it well, he'll blame me."

"That's unfounded."

"That may be so but in the past…"

"In the past Regina; that was ten year old Henry. Our son is no longer that little boy."

"I know Emma, you're right. Can you just? Will you just let me tell him when I feel the moment is right?"

"Of course. Do you want me to be here? I mean for all we know he already knows and blames me."

"He won't blame you!"

"You see? We are being ridiculous." The blonde smiled.

"And to answer your question yes, I want you to be here but I wish to broach the topic initially. Is that okay?"

"Maybe we can make him dinner and I'll feign having to use the bathroom. I'll wait for the right time to come in?"

"Thank you. That sounds perfect."

"Regina, don't be nervous. Our son is the person that will be happiest and proudest. Hell, if my parents were happy, everyone will be happy!"

Regina smiled nervously. "Lets finish and actually try to get a good nights sleep."

Emma texted her mother right before bed. She could feel her mother's excitement through the text. She would eventually have to sit with her and allow her to chit chat. Emma smiled. It was nice having a mother for a best friend. She turned around and held Regina who had dozed off to sleep while she was texting Snow. Emma closed her eyes and within minutes drifted off into dream land.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Henry**

 _ **For LauratheChef**_

 _ **Happy Birthday! Thank you for reading my stories! XOXO**_

Regina was driving her Mercedes as they were headed back home with Henry in tow.

"So how was it?" He asked mischievously.

"How was what?" Emma responded nervously.

But Regina didn't allow him to ask another question, "All is well. Things seem to be almost back to normal now. How was your nap? I take it you slept well? There was no hanky panky with Violet I presume?" As she looked at him through the mirror.

"Mom! I was behind a cell the entire time. Even if I had woken up I would have been stuck."

"You can say that again." Emma murmured under her breath remembering the first moment that she knotted."

Regina looked about to die, "Ahem, did you sleep well? No dreams, no nightmares?"

"Actually I had this one pleasant dream."

"Oh Kid you don't have to share those." Emma was fidgeting in her seat.

"No Ma, not that kind of dream. Jeez!" Henry slapped his thighs in frustration.

"Ok, so what was it?" Regina is in full mom mode. She doesn't allow anything to deter her from her plans nor is she shaken by Henry's possible inquires. Emma admires her so much. She has no idea how Regina does it.

"We were in the woods. You guys looked kinda funny. There were flowers everywhere and a lot of people were there. I'm not sure what was going on but I felt happy; peaceful even."

"Well, that sounds nice. Do you have any homework left before school tomorrow?" Regina didn't miss a beat.

"Nope, I did it all. Ma, are you staying over for dinner?" Henry looked hopeful between both his mothers.

"Yes, as a matter of fact Ms. Swan will be joining us for dinner tonight. So as soon as we get home you run upstairs and take a shower. I'll get dinner ready."

When they got out of the car both women noticed that Henry had been eyeing them funnily since they picked him up.

"What?" Emma felt self conscious.

"You look like you've lost weight. Both of you."

Emma and Regina looked between each other in a panic but it was once again, Regina, who answered him, "Yes, well in the last few days, you know, we've had some running around to do."

Emma picked up her trail, "Yeah um, there was a day we traversed the whole town for like, the whole night trying to catch assailants and dealing with people. It was exhausting."

Henry was smiling at them, "I bet."

Regina and Emma only stood there wondering what Henry was thinking.

"Anyway thanks for waking me up again with true love's kiss. Both of you."

Both Regina and Emma had decided to wake their son by each kissing a cheek from either side at the same time. It was instinctual. They didn't even need to talk about it. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed their boy. For the first time it hadn't been just Emma or only Regina breaking a curse by themselves. This time they did it together. It suddenly dawned on them that this whole time they were living in a false dream, a lie. They had lived in disbalance and the stars were finally aligned. Everything had fallen into place.

Henry smiles and runs into the house.

Regina looks at Emma solemnly, "He knows."

Forty-five minutes later Emma was helping Regina finish her famous lasagna in the kitchen. Regina wore a frown of worry for she was so nervous to talk to Henry.

"Hey, sweetheart it's okay." Emma put her hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Mmm, I like the sweetheart endearment." Regina gave her a quick peck.

"You know whats funny? I'm not one for terms of endearment." The blonde confessed.

"Neither am I but Emma, I mean it with you. I don't know it just…"

"Flows…" They said at the same time.

"Yes it does! Squeak!" An exhilarated and bouncing Snow was at the back door with David and the baby.

"Mom?" Emma gave Regina a quizzical look.

"Oh thanks Regina for inviting us to dinner! I'm so excited. I brought pie!" The Charmings made their way into the dining room.

"Regina?" Emma questions when they are no longer in the kitchen.

"I didn't exactly invite her but I didn't exactly not invite her." The brunette states with a sheepish grin.

"Oh my God! You are avoiding us talking to Henry!"

"Now Emma, please. I'm just not ready!" Regina loudly whispers.

"I can't believe you." Emma doesn't know whether she should be hurt or relieved but Regina is giving her pleading eyes that she just can't resist. "Ok, ok. Does my mom know to stay quiet?"

"I was hoping you'd have that conversation with her."

"Great!" Emma huffed.

"What conversation?" Henry had entered the kitchen without them noticing. Anytime Henry was around, both women looked like two deers caught in head lights.

"About whether everyone prefers arugula or plain romaine with their salad?" Regina always had an answer.

"Everyone?" Henry's eyebrows went up.

"Your grandparents are here." Regina smiled. "Emma why don't you go ask them about the salad?" As she shooed Emma towards the dining room.

"Great! Ma, I'll come with you!" Henry excitedly presses forward.

"Wait, Henry don't you want to help me prepare the salad?"

He didn't' even look back, "You'll be fine Mom. I promise I'll clean up later."

"Shit!" Regina said to herself.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Mummy had to stop for a change of clothes for Robin, yes." Zelena cooed at the baby.

"Oh thank God!" Regina was relieved she could at least tell her sister. "Zelena listen, Henry can't…"

"Can't what mom? You guys are acting so weird!"

"Can't wait to see his baby cousin. Didn't you mention you missed baby Robin?"

Henry smiles at the baby, "Of course I did." He playfully takes her but stays in the kitchen with the two sisters. Regina was practically in a panic as her own plan was about to backfire. But suddenly her personal fears were gone as she notices, "Oh my God Zelena!" Regina starts.

"What?" Zelena jumps. And everyone comes running into the kitchen.

"You're turning green again!" A wide eyed Regina informs her while pointing to her neck.

"What?" Zelena holds her hand over her neck and pulls up a silver platter to see her reflection. "No! It can't be!"

Everyone knew what it could imply.

"Sure it can. Green is your middle name." Charming jokingly retaliated because she called him decent the day before; although he wasn't sure why that angered him nor why he was sinking to her level.

"I'll give you a middle name Scooby doo!" Zelena angrily spat back.

"Guys!" Emma knew this could escalate as Zelena was clearly bothered by her color starting to change again.

"Says the Wicked Witch of the Jealous West!" David kept going.

"Guys!" This time Emma, Regina and Snow were trying to interrupt while Henry just stood there holding little Robin, slightly bemused.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Tell that to your green reflection." Charming was on a roll.

"If you think I'm jealous of my sister banging your daughter you've got another thing coming. Those two have been practically married since the day I met them!"

"Yeah? Well…if the color fits…" But Charming and Zelena suddenly pause as they look at one another and realize that both Emma and Regina are frozen still. That's when it hits them.

Regina looks at Henry with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out this way." She runs out the back door.

Henry looks wide eyed between both his mothers but runs after Regina, "Mom!"

Emma looks after them both and runs behind her son, "Henry!"

The Charmings and Zelena look between one another. "We've really done it this time." Zelena admits.

"We're here and we've got the beer!" Ruby and Dorothy happily announce as they arrive to a gloom looking crowd,

"What?" The girls say as they wonder what could possibly be going on now?


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **The Truest Believer**

Henry slowed his jog as he caught up to his mother. She was leaning against her apple tree looking out into the night sky.

"Mom?"

Regina was clearly crying but she turned around to face him regardless. Henry did not hesitate as he took his mother into his arms.

"Why are you crying Mom? Don't you know how happy I am? How happy this makes me?"

"What?" Regina barely made out between sniffles.

Emma was standing a few feet back.

Henry continued, "I love you. And I love Ma. You're my parents. Every kid wishes their parents to be together. Even though I had almost given up by now, I think I never really had."

"What?" Regina lifted her head as Emma finally approached.

Henry reached over and grabbed Emma's hand while he had Regina's.

"I'm trying to say that I already knew; I'd already hoped. For a long time now."

"Oh Henry, I'm sorry." Regina was still in her head.

"Why are you sorry mom?"

"Because I broke up a marriage. I've taught you better than that."

"No, I broke up my marriage Regina." Emma reached over and held Regina's hand. The family had formed a circle.

"You guys, I know how this would look to someone on the outside. To someone who didn't know you…know us. You didn't break up anything. Actually, you were both broken before you met one another. You were both living lies by being apart. You finally realized you are true loves."

Emma and Regina smiled at him and at each other.

"I know you cared for Hook." Regina wasn't holding back.

"Yeah he's ok and all." He turns to Emma, "But honestly Ma, I never fully like, loved him for you."

Emma looked puzzled.

"I mean he's an ok guy but I only tried for you." Henry looks at Regina, "The same goes for Robin Hood, Mom. I felt bad seeing you go through all that pain. But honestly, I felt worse seeing the two of you with other people. I knew it!" He excitedly says, "I felt it in my heart that you were meant to be."

"The heart of the truest believer." Regina proudly repeated.

"I can't tell you how many times I wanted to just pick up my pen and write you two together already."

"Kid, I can't tell you how happy your mom and I are to hear that." Emma drew them both closer into a hug.

"Besides, if Ma rolling around, trying to kill Whale didn't give it away, I don't know what would have." Henry laughed.

"You see Emma, I told you he knew." Regina complained to Emma.

"And I told you, he'd be happy for us." Emma and Regina were smiling ear to ear, lost in each other's eyes.

"Moms, as happy as I am that this finally happened and that we are finally a real family, I'm also a growing teenager and absolutely starving. Can we be a happy, real family at the dinner table please?"

"Well, he's got your appetite." Regina says to Emma smiling.

"And your sass." Emma retorts.

"Alright lets go back inside." Regina knows he must be famished after being asleep for so many days. She was just beside herself that he was so happy for them. She couldn't believe her dreams were actually coming true. She looked at Emma lovingly and she swore they communicated through each other's eyes.

Henry was walking ahead of them as Emma put her arm around Regina.

"I don't know how you could have thought I'd be upset." Henry was mumbling to himself and when he got no answer turned around to find Emma and Regina in a passionate embrace.

"Oh man! Whew. But did I mention that no kid wants to see his parents making out!"

"Sorry kid. Your mom and I are still new to actually having each other."

"That's great and I'm totally psyched for you, but please do me a favor?"

"Yes Henry?" Regina got all serious.

"Judging by the fact that I figure it was you two who started the Omegaverse and I was out for like what? Six days. Please soundproof your room."

Regina practically died.

Emma was rolling on the grass, laughing hysterically.

"Henry Daniel Mills." Regina had never turned so red.

"I'm just saying. I could practically still smell those pheromones when you guys kissed me awake. It's gross! You're my parents and you're worse than teens!" He was laughing away himself as he went inside.

Emma couldn't get up and her stomach was cramping up from laughing so hard.

"I can't believe him?!" Regina was indignant as she called out, "And don't you ever think of writing about us this last week young man. You'll never hold another pen again!"

"Ahahahahaha." Emma was crying from so much laughter.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **The Rabbit Hole**

Over the next couple of days Regina spent a good amount of time trying to help Zelena figure out why she was turning green again. Emma was helping Snow and Ruby with some last minute wedding plans since Ruby and Dorothy had postponed their wedding to the following week; given everything that had taken place.

"So all is finally ready for tomorrow!" Snow happily quipped.

"Thank God! Sometimes I feel like this wedding is never going to happen." Dorothy sighed.

"Of course it is baby. Even if we have to go at it alone with a couple signatures and no party, it's happening!" Ruby gave her a sweet kiss.

"Awww." Snow, Granny and Emma sang in unison just as Zelena and Regina walked in.

"Oh gag…why me?" Zelena was even less patient than usual these days since her color change.

"Hi." Emma slowly approaches Regina as they smile brightly at one another before a shy peck on the lips.

"How'd it go?" Emma no longer had to restrain her joy anytime Regina walked into the room. She wore her lovesick eyes and Cupid-struck smile for everyone to see.

Regina found it was difficult to keep her hands off Emma whenever they were in a room together. She stood there rubbing her arm up and down. But before she got to answer…

Zelena interjected, "I'll tell you how it went. Book, book, book, Rumple, Belle, Zilch! Nada! Niente! Nichts!"

"Okay." Emma put her hands up feeling sorry she asked.

"I'm ready for the Rabbit Hole." Zelena pouted and she sat down with a thud.

"It's just a few hours away." Regina calmed as if she were the mother of a bratty kid trying to avoid a public tantrum.

"Great! In the meantime I have to sit here with Jacob and Bella, Xena and Gabrielle!"

"I loved that show." Emma stays pensively wondering if she should order the series on amazon for Regina to watch.

"I always did too." Regina answered her question for her.

"You did?" Emma was so excited.

"I think I may actually be sick with you two." Zelena was past bitter but this time Emma and Regina gave her an annoyed look.

"I simply cannot wait for you to find your true love Zelena." Regina genuinely hoped if not for their sanity but for her own sister's.

"Fat chance. There aren't enough people in this realm to satisfy my needs." She got up and walked away.

That evening at the Rabbit Hole Zelena, Snow, Emma, Regina, Ruby, Dorothy, and Belle sat around the bar having a great time and ordering up more drinks.

They were playing twenty questions. "Ok, ok, ok…Last time you used a vibrator?" Snow mischievously asked.

"Last night." Zelena confessed laughing hysterically.

Regina noticed her sister finally seemed to be in a lighter mood but was also drinking heavily.

"Emma, we may have to drop her off." Regina quietly whispers to the blonde. Emma felt each and every hair on her neck rise from the taunt of Regina's breath on her neck.

"Sure thing. Wanna meet me in the bathroom?" Regina smiled and indignantly nodded no as Emma, being somewhat tipsy herself, started nibbling on Regina's neck. Regina sighed as the blonde worked her way up to her lips, kissing her, thinking no one was looking. Regina was starting to re-consider her objection to a quickie in the girl's room when…

"Well if it isn't the happy couple?" The women quickly broke contact and turned around on their stools. A drunk Hook was standing before them.

Regina immediately felt herself go into the defensive. As 'well' as Hook had reportedly taken everything she knew thoughts and actions changed when alcohol was involved.

He immediately put his hand and hook up, "I come in peace. I only wanted to say hello."

But Regina eyed him suspiciously. At least Emma never let go of her hand.

"How are you?" Emma quietly asked.

"I'm alright. Really. I haven't had a chance to talk to you. I only wanted to tell you I got most of my things out of the house."

"Oh um, you didn't have to hurry or anything."

"I appreciate that Swan but I think it's best this way." He looked between the two women.

"Anyway, I know this isn't the time or place for that sort of talk but I couldn't help but walk over. I'm sure you can understand." He looked to Regina who was desperately holding her tongue.

"There are things beyond all of our control." He directs at Regina.

"That's mighty big of you." But the double meaning wasn't lost on her. Regina was skeptical because although like she, he had changed, she feared the circumstances could bring out the worst in him. And she was damned if she would let anything happen to Emma.

"I mean it Regina. I only want Emma to be happy. Barkeep! Next rounds on me. Enjoy your time ladies." He turns to walk away but stops.

"And Emma, I did mean what I said. I'd like to always consider you a friend. You certainly have one in me."

When he finally left Emma let out a breath she'd been holding. And before she could process anything a drunk Zelena leaned over, "Awkward!"

Snow who was quite tipsy herself, "Are you girls okay?" As she makes a pouty face.

Emma responded, "Yeah, that went better than expected I think. Regina?"

"Yes well, I was hoping I wouldn't have to take down a one-handed man. That wouldn't be fair." As Regina turned and took another swig of her scotch.

Emma knew Regina felt uncomfortable and she really couldn't blame her. She actually thought Regina took things very well given the circumstances. If that had been Robin and the situation was reversed she wasn't sure how she'd react. Emma was lost in her thoughts as the group quickly got back to talking, with Dorothy and Ruby planning their 'staycation honeymoon' as they were planning on saving up to buy a house.

But Regina was intently watching Emma after the sudden appearance of Hook.

"Emma, are you okay?" Regina searched her hazy eyes for truth.

Emma was rubbing circles on Regina's back. The whole night they hadn't taken their hands off of each other. She looked into her soulmate's eyes and she could see the love there. She was also full of concern and if Emma didn't know any better she detected fear in the other woman's eyes.

"I'm fine." She responded.

"Really? Because that man was your husband less than 3 weeks ago." Regina got up and walked over to the dart machine. She began throwing darts like it was a hunt and her next meal depended on the intensity of her hit.

"Hey." Emma stood next to her.

"Hey." Regina sarcastically responded, just like when they were in Neverland, as she kept throwing the darts; with tremendous accuracy Emma noted.

"Regina." Emma grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face her.

"I love you so much. Don't you know that?"

"That's not what I asked you."

Emma realized for the first time in her life she was in an adult and mature relationship. And with Regina of all people. For as much as she could read through Regina's lies, she had determined for some time now that Regina could see right through hers.

"It hurts." Emma confessed.

Regina looked pained at that statement.

"Not because of me but because of him." Emma took Regina's hand and lead her outside through the backdoor.

"Of course I care about him. I care for him more than most. He loves me. He changed for me and tried really hard despite the fact that I obviously only had eyes for you."

Regina's gaze lightened at that statement.

"Sweetheart, I was never in love with him. Which makes me feel terrible…for him. The truth is Killian never stood a chance because, whether I admitted it to myself or not, my heart already belonged to you years before I ever met him."

"Emma." Regina leaned in for a kiss but Emma quickly broke it.

"And what of Robin? I'm sorry I know he's passed but you were in love with him. Why is my relationship with Killian the worse?"

"It's not. It's just fresher that's all. Truth is Robin never stood a chance either. And not because of destiny and everything that got in the way."

"Yeah me." Emma interrupted.

"That irony wasn't lost on me." Regina sat on the ledge. "Emma, I was always waiting for something to happen. For someone to interrupt us, or a new curse to hit. I think deep down I was relieved when you brought Marion back."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't love him the way that he loved me." Regina holds Emma's hands. "I couldn't love him the way I loved you. I felt guilty as well. I felt guilt on so many levels. He was a wonderful man, who also loved me. Emma he sacrificed his life to save mine. I didn't deserve it."

"Like hell you didn't!"

"No, because I was in love with you. I was with him, like you with Hook, for all the wrong reasons. And that God-forsaken Tink with her fairy dust bullcrap!"

"Yeah, my mom told me about that 'lion' tattoo wrist business. Tink was a century off."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe Robin was someone that was there to love you back then or whatever but he was never your soulmate. Nor the only one with a 'lion' tattoo on their wrist."

Emma lifts her hand and turns it showing Regina her flower. "It's a lyon flower Regina. My lyon tattoo."

Regina rubs her fingers over the tattoo she had kissed and noticed over the last several weeks. She had thought was just a simple flower.

"I can't believe it!"

"Believe it. We were meant to be even before I was conceived. How's that for fairy magic?"

Regina kissed Emma passionately as tears poured down her cheeks. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Same reason we were both with other people instead of each other." Emma smiled at Regina as she cupped her face. Emma still couldn't believe Regina was hers.

"This is incredible!" Regina was still amazed.

"You are incredible. You are worth the death of a thousand knights."

"No more deaths in my name please."

"Then I'll live and be your White Knight. Always."

They looked intently into each other's eyes wondering how they ever lived a moment without the entirety of each other.

"Let's go back in, before my drunk mother comes looking for us."

The ladies walked in, arms around each other; looking more in love than when they stepped out. If that was even possible, Snow thought.

It was Belle's turn to answer a question, "I had my first kiss at…" But something caught Belle's eye as her attention shifted to look behind Regina, "Well hey there!"

"Hey there yourself." Maleficent sardonically replied as she stood there, tall and gawking at them.

Emma's chest unconsciously inflated as she turned around with her arm wrapped tightly around Regina. Emma never cared for that blonde haired dragon.

"Regina." The name poured out of Maleficent like venom from a snake as she eyed Regina up and down like a predator sizing up it's prey.

"What do you want?" Emma spat out too harshly.

Maleficent ignored her and continued to direct her questions towards Regina, "So I heard you finally changed teams."

"What's it to you?" Emma was ready to slay the dragon once more.

"Calm yourself Savior, Regina and I go way back."

Regina put a firm hand on Emma's thigh because she swore Emma was about to leap and attack at any moment. "What do you want?"

"Why so harsh old friend? I just wanted to say hello to you and all the girls. Even you Savior. It's been awhile."

Snow whispers to Ruby, "I don't like where this is going."

But a drunk Zelena adds, "Oh I do. My bets on the Swan. She already killed the dragon once."

Dorothy pouted, "A dragon? She's a dragon?! There goes our girl's night bachelorette party."

"Party? I must have lost my invitation." Maleficent teased.

"You weren't invited." Emma was seething.

Maleficent feigns shock and hurt, "No-matter, I only want to join in on all the girl fun." She eyed Regina seductively as if the Queen was the last drink in the dessert, as her eyes landed on Regina's cleavage.

Emma felt her blood actually boiling as the angry heat rose up her neck.

Belle was tipsy but she knew things were getting ugly, "So what brings you back into town?" She cheerfully added trying to save the situation. She knew what Rumple would do if someone disrespected her and Emma had a similar murderous look in her eyes.

"Why, the news of my friend here having a change of heart of course."

Emma could care less to restrain herself at the moment as she stood up and got in Maleficent's face, "I don't know what your game is but Regina is spoken for. We are mated. For life! Although as a reptile I highly doubt you can understand that."

"Calm down ugly duckling; don't let your dick out of your pants just yet." Maleficent addressed the group, "Don't old girlfriends in this realm converse about their new conquers?"

"Girlfriends?" Emma's eye was twitching.

Zelena turned to the bartender, "I could use some popcorn with this beer."

Regina quickly stepped in between them. "No, not like that Emma." She tried to palliate Emma who looked like she'd been stabbed in the heart. She then turned to Maleficent defiantly, "First of all, Emma is no conquer. She's my soulmate." When Regina said this she looked into Emma's eyes and conveyed all her feelings into that statement. She might as well have said, 'She is my everything, my world and my heaven.' But she didn't have to say it because Emma understood it. Instead she added, "So stop trying to instigate her! You already know what happened the first time I released her on you!"

"Soulmate?" Maleficent stated with an expression of disgust as she rolled her eyes. "I told you, ever since you joined these people you've grown soft."

"These people are my family and they make me stronger than I have ever been," Regina retorted. Snow felt such love and acceptance every time Regina referred to her as family.

"Speaking of family are you done? That stupid girl is in the car waiting!" Lilly barged in.

"Lilly?" Emma didn't expect to see her.

"Emma." Lilly smiled then it quickly faded.

"Speaking of girlfriends." Maleficent added.

Ruby, Dorothy, Belle and Snow were sitting there, just staring, like they were watching live theatre. Zelena practically squealed with the entertainment.

Now its Regina's turn to look at Emma with a questioning and hurt expression.

"Not like that either." Emma explained.

"Oh really? Cause that's not how I remember it Emma!" Lilly was like an angry teenager all over again.

"It was one kiss. We were thirteen!" Emma defended.

Maleficent added, "It was more than one kiss and Regina was thirty."

Emma looked as if she'd just found out Regina wasn't a virgin, the way she gawked at her.

"That was over thirty years ago! And I was in my twenties!" Regina angrily spat.

But Emma decided in order to have the upper hand she had to calm down, "So Maleficent was one of the Evil Queen's conquers you told me about. Figures, the Evil Queen only used people for her advantage."

Dorothy interrupted, "Am I the only one who thinks this is kinda gross?"

"Shhhh." The rest of the girls hushed her.

Maleficent had enough and she finally walked away as she quietly mumbled, "She wasn't the Evil Queen when it started."

"You're forgetting the part about a much older woman sexually harassing a vulnerable and desperate young woman who needed a friend!" Regina yelled after her.

Maleficent turned around, "Who are you calling old you old Witch?!

"I needed a friend back then Mal. You took advantage." Regina softened as the painful memories of her past came flooding in.

"I thought you enjoyed it! And besides… I'm sorry if I couldn't control myself around the prettiest girl I had ever seen…after so many years of being ancient and all." Maleficent smiled and that got Regina to huff.

Regina quietly responded, "You didn't force my hand or anything. Anyway I thought we were past all of that. I thought we were friends."

"We are. I never meant to upset you." That was Maleficent's way of apologizing.

Now it was Lilly who demanded answers, "So that's all I was to you Emma? Some forgotten teen kiss?" She was clearly hurt.

"Lilly, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I cared for you as my friend and (Emma was hesitant to reveal everything but she didn't feel she had much of a choice) and as the first girl I ever kissed."

This seemed to calm Lilly down a bit. Emma approached her, "I honestly never meant to hurt you in any way…ever."

"I know. I didn't either. I just didn't want to be the only idiot with a fond memory of my first kiss."

"You're not." Emma smiled at her.

Now it was Snow who was confused, "Wait. How long have you been a lesbian?"

"Ahem." Regina stood next to Emma closely; even with her composed exterior she was completely jealous of this Lilly. She had been from the first moment she knew Emma had a past with her. Subconsciously she probably accompanied Emma on that trip not only to stop her from turning dark but to also stop her from doing other things.

"Lilly lets go! Hook's spoils are growing inpatient in my car!" Maleficent impatiently called out.

"Sorry guys. Have fun and congratulations." Lilly held no ill will.

Maleficent kept mouthing off, "Besides, I think I'm over blondes!"

Snow kept going, "Just how many women in Storybrooke are gay?"

Ruby responded, "Oh Snow it's a lot more complicated than that!"

But Zelena was falling off her stool trying to get down, "Wait, did she say blonde?! What blonde?! Wait!" She started after them but lost her balance. Ruby was trying to hold her up as she kept her eyes fixed on the door. "What blonde!?"

 _Sorry for the delay guys. I've had this chapter done for weeks now but I felt like it needed a little extra. Hope you are all still enjoying my story! More to come soon! XOXO_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Dorothy and Ruby's Wedding**

Zelena had spent the night in Regina's guest room after they had decided one teleportation would be more than they could handle given the night they'd had.

Emma and Regina had both passed out the minute they hit the sheets. There were many questions the blonde wanted to ask her and she figured Regina probably had questions herself. But none were asked nor answered as sleep took over their drunken stupor. Some things are better left in the past.

Zelena had awoken with a huge hangover but Regina magicked her dress and makeup over so she could relax. She also had the fairies bring Robin over first thing in the morning. The women felt bad that Zelena seemed so down on her luck and everyday more green appeared on her body.

Emma had opted to get ready in the bathroom downstairs as they were running late and all bathrooms upstairs were occupied. Emma had quickly grown accustomed to sharing a bathroom, shower and all the perks that came with it, with Regina. But she didn't know what Regina was wearing to the wedding and she secretly wanted to be surprised.

Zelena was the first to come downstairs. Looking elegant in her dark violet and black dress that strangely complimented her slowly turning green skin. She was hurrying to give baby Robin a quick feed before they left for the ceremony.

Emma forgot herself as she took the baby, "Aww she looks so cute in her little dress!" The baby cooed and smiled at her. Emma was making funny faces when she felt a presence staring at her.

Regina was standing at the top of the stairs wearing an elegant tailored black dress that hugged her body so perfectly. She wore a nice hint of cleavage but she was the epitome of class. She was smiling curiously at Emma.

Regina had stood at the hall for a couple of seconds watching Emma with her niece. Emma looked absolutely radiant. Her blonde curls fell languidly and wildly. Her red dress looked painted on as it played with her eyes, shining green. Regina felt a twitch in her heart at the site of Emma being so tender with the baby.

"Look Robin. Here comes your Aunt Regina." Emma whispered. "You don't know this yet but she is the most beautiful woman in all the realms."

"And you, the biggest liar." Regina smiled.

"I never lie when it comes to your beauty." Emma teased just as Zelena came from the kitchen with a warm bottle. She was nursing the baby but pumped between feeds for a small break. Emma handed her over as she took Regina's hands. "Regina you look absolutely stunning."

"You're not so bad yourself." She laughed her evil laugh and gave her a small peck. "Emma, you look gorgeous. You are always gorgeous. It's so nice so see you be you again." She moved in for kiss before Emma could ask her what she meant but they were interrupted with an…"Ahem."

A dapper looking Henry was standing at the top of the stairs awaiting fawning comments from his mothers.

"Well, look at our son. Strutting his sexy conceded self just like his mother." Emma was getting Regina back with her, 'not so bad yourself comment.'

"Me? Conceded? Let me remind you that I am a Queen. It's not my fault that I can make an entrance.

"Um…moms! Back to me?"

"You look so handsome my little Prince."

"Mom.." Henry complained through gritted teeth. "Don't call me that so loud."

"So loudly." She corrected. "And it's only us." She retorted.

"You look great kid. I know Violet will think so too." Emma added as she knew why he was fishing for compliments.

"You think so?"

"Of course!" Regina confirmed. "Violet would be blind not to notice she has such an intelligent and handsome boy…friend."

Regina was still struggling with her little boy having a girlfriend.

"Alright ladies and gents, the baby is fed, changed and burped and looking like mummy's perfect princess who is ready to go."

The three turned to the baby who looked like an adorable little doll in that dress, as they walked away making baby talk at a giggling little Robin.

Dorothy and Ruby had chosen to marry in front of the marina by the park. It was a beautiful setting and a gorgeous day.

Henry was sitting next to Regina when he leaned over and asked his moms, "So how many people are 'with child' again?"

Emma answered, "We're not exactly sure. Lots of residents have been pouring in for pregnancy tests but there aren't as many pregnancies as we originally suspected there would be."

"I told you that contraceptives work." Zelena added.

"Plus, I'm sure Henry, that not everyone wants to reveal if they are pregnant." Regina added.

"Do you think the Cricket's got a little insect in his oven?" Zelena pointed at the wedding officiate and was being mischievous as ever.

"What?" Henry's eyebrows went up to his hairline.

"Zelena…" Regina spoke through gritted teeth. "We haven't gotten around to explain that aspect of Omegaverse to Henry yet."

"Whoops! Sorry."

"No, Dr. Hopper isn't pregnant. We got tested together on the same day." Belle who was behind them quickly informed.

"Mom?" Henry had a look of horror on his face. But just as Regina was about to attempt an explanation. "No, I don't wanna know. At least not right now."

Violet who was sitting next to him looked as confused as he was.

Emma leaned over and whispered to Regina, "That part I hadn't given much thought to."

"Ditto." Regina confessed.

Rumple leaned forward and whispered in both Regina and Emma's ears, "If you'll both allow me, once he's ready, I'd like to explain things to my grandson."

The women looked at each other and both silently nodded their head yes but Regina answered, "We would appreciate that."

Their conversation was interrupted by the start of the wedding ballad as Granny walked in with both Ruby and Dorothy in each arm. Snow waited at the alter as Ruby's best woman and Mulan, who had arrived just on time, was Dorothy's maid of honor.

Both women looked beautiful and timeless in their simple white gowns. And Emma had never seen Granny looking so elegant.

As the ceremony progressed Emma looked at Regina lovingly and noticed she had tears in her eyes. Emma held her just a little tighter.

"They look beautiful." Regina said to her.

"You look beautiful." Emma knew they were surrounded by people but it was so easy for her to forget. It was so easy for her to only see Regina. Regina squeezed her hand tightly. She was lost in the ceremony and her dreams for the future. Emma was studying her. She looked at her long, full eyelashes as they fluttered avoiding the impending tears. She looked at the delicate curve over the bridge of Regina's nose. Her lips. Those luscious lips that drove her crazy for so many reasons. The scar right above them Emma had come to crave. The room was empty for Emma because she only saw Regina.

As the night progressed everyone was having a great time. They were all dancing with each other and having a ball!

A slow song finally came on and the women noticed how quickly Henry invited Violet for a dance.

"I can't get over how much he's grown. And how well he can dance! I remember how he used to step all over my feet." Regina was laughing.

"I'm a little more interested in how well his mother can dance," Emma teased as she extended her hand inviting Regina onto the dance floor.

Regina smiled at her like a schoolgirl and followed Emma towards the center.

Regina eyed Emma in her red, tight dress as her blonde curls lazily fell over her face, "You look amazing tonight."

"Just tonight?" Emma teased as she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. Regina looked irresistible and Emma kept her close so everyone would know she was hers. Emma had never acted so possessive over anyone. She didn't even know she had it in her.

Regina didn't want to tell her. Not yet. But Emma was finally starting to look like herself again. Like the Emma she fell for all those years ago. Over time, with the pirate, Emma seemed to have abandoned herself. She had lost her flare and her 'Emmaness.' Regina thought. Emma was always the most incredible woman Regina had ever met, depression or not, but it was wonderful that she was finally shining brightly again. Regina couldn't help but feel grateful, even more so because she seemed to be the reason Emma was herself again. She knew the thought was 'conceded' but it wasn't about herself. It was about Emma. And what it implied about their relationship. So many signs that reaffirmed they were meant to be. Regina only wanted to always help her, and be there for her. Little had she known that actually being with her was what would drive away the dark from the previous dark Swan. For Regina only saw brightness in Emma since they realized their feelings for one another.

Regina breathed her in as they held each other closely. The women lightly swayed, cheek to cheek, timidly enjoying their first dance.

"Kiss me beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand, strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance silvermoon's sparkling. So kiss me." Emma quietly and tenderly sang in her ear.

Regina was lovestruck and in disbelief. She couldn't imagine what she'd done to deserve this but the one thing she knew was that she wouldn't question it any further. She leaned in and complied to Emma's request. They kissed each other tenderly and lovingly as they danced.

Snow and Charming looked on. They smiled genuinely, feeling truly happy their daughter had finally found her happiness as well as Regina.

"Your moms are really in love." Violet told Henry.

"Yeah, it's great. I tell them how gross they are but secretly I love it."

They kept swaying to the music as Zelena handed a sleeping Robin over to Granny, who'd been pining over the baby all night.

Zelena smiled at her sister. She felt her heart warm with joy at the thought that only months ago Regina was crying at Emma's wedding; and here she was with Emma in her arms. Her sister deserved her happiness. And as harsh as Zelena came across she was truly happy she'd found it with her Emma. She knew Emma loved her as much. Otherwise, she already would have tried to turn her into a toad or something similar.

Zelena walked away from the party, trying to catch a nice breeze. She was contemplating her life and all the events that brought her to this very moment. Like Regina, she didn't have many regrets because even though her means had been ruthless they'd given her baby Robin. She sadly realized she only had one real regret…

Before she could process her thoughts Zelena stilled her movements. Out of nowhere a woman stood before her. Her blonde hair reflecting the moonlight.

"Elphie?"

Joy, shock, anger and a million other emotions registered all at once as Zelena's form went completely green!

"Glinda?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **About a Witch Formerly Known as Elphaba**

 **"** How?" Zelena was choking back the tears. "How did you get here?"

"It wasn't easy; to find you. It's a long story but I received some help from a local dragon and a pirate."

"I see your still fraternizing with the corrupt and immoral to get what you want."

"Please Elphie, please don't start that again. I've come from so far to find you."

"Don't call me Elphie!"

"Elphaba?" Glinda was hurting.

"It's Zelena! Here and for a long time now I go by Zelena."

Glinda drew closer, "You'll always be my Elphie."

"What do you want?!"

"I've missed you." Glinda was crying. "I've missed you so much. It's just not the same. Oz has never been the same and when I heard you'd gone back I thought that…"

"What? You thought that I went for you?" Zelena angrily spat.

"No, I mean…I thought perhaps…"

"Well, you're wrong! It had nothing to do with you. You left remember? You went away with all your little munchkins. You had to save face."

"That's not fair you told me to stay away! You begged me to protect myself. How else was I to do it?"

"Not by letting everyone believe I was wicked! I never asked you to do that!"

"How else could I get them to trust me? How else could I help the Animals?!"

Zelena turned around and vaguely registered that her sister and Emma had drawn near and were listening.

Glinda closed the distance, "It killed me. Living those lies yet knowing the truth. I did it for you! I did it all for you." She reached out and tried to stroke her friend's cheek.

But Zelena quickly grabbed her hand and pushed it off, "I'm green again, don't touch me!"

"Elphie…I always liked you green." The blonde attempts a lighthearted smile.

That was enough. Zelena couldn't take anymore with that little voice and those piercing blue eyes. So she ran off.

Regina called out to her but Zelena picked up Robin and left faster than if she were riding on her broom.

Emma and Regina were left in front of a broken looking woman that was apparently longing for a side of Zelena that Regina never knew existed.

"Is that who I think it is?" Emma quietly asked Regina.

"I think so. I think she may be..."

"Glinda!" Dorothy came running excitedly from behind them with her arms wide in welcome.

"Dorothy!" Glinda smiled at her old friend.

"You made it!" But just as Dorothy was approaching her she quickly turned from Glinda and bolted towards the water and started vomiting.

Ruby ran behind her as Glinda stayed with her arms open and unsure of what to say.

As they approached the brides Regina whispered to Emma, "I need to go talk to Zelena."

"I understand. We can go together."

"Gosh! I never thought your reaction to seeing me would make you sick. Even Elphaba reacted better." Glinda was completely uncomfortable.

Dorothy stood up as she wiped her mouth, "No, no Glinda it's not you. I'm so very happy to see you."

She extended her arms and held Glinda's. "It's just that I'm..."

Regina jumped up, "Oh my God! Congratulations!" As she lightly hugged Dorothy and squeezed Ruby's arm.

Ruby smiled brightly, "Nobody knows. It's too early and we have to be sure it'll all turn out okay."

Emma hugged her friends with a huge smile, "This is great!"

"Oh!" Glinda happily squealed! "This is wonderful news! A wedding and a new baby!" She embraced Dorothy. "I always did tell you there is no place like home. Oh the possibilities!"

"So you're Glinda the good witch?" Emma questioned.

"Ah ha." Glinda nodded her head.

"The bubble traveling, pink wearing, ruby slipper gifting fan of Dorothy?" Emma kept at it.

"The one and only but I'm afraid there's a lot more to me than traveling by bubble."

"Sorry, I saw your movie as a kid." Emma explained.

"Movie?"

"Never mind."

"Oh yes, your moving pictures. I am familiar with those. As I am familiar with the books and plays about us. The book is probably a more accurate account of our lives. To a certain extent. It got the ending wrong…amongst other things."

Emma noticed Glinda went back to looking somber and distant.

"Again, I'm so happy you're here. Did you just arrive?" Dorothy was genuinely elated.

"Not exactly. I've been here for quite a few days."

"Why didn't you find me sooner?" Dorothy didn't understand.

"I would have but you were with her and I wasn't sure how she would react. Now I know."

Dorothy sighed, "I understand. Zelena can be challenging, to put it kindly."

Ruby didn't want anything troubling Dorothy on their wedding, "Would you guys mind helping my wife's fairy godmother here settle into Granny's when the party is done? Dorothy and I were planning to head straight for the cabin."

It turns out Regina had a cabin all these years nestled in the woods. She offered it to Ruby and Dorothy use it as their honeymoon staycation. Emma was jealous for she couldn't wait to get out there with Regina herself.

"Of course not." Regina smiled at Glinda. Truthfully, Regina was extremely curious about this Glinda. There weren't many people who could rattle her sister. And this woman seemed to win the prize.

The wedding lasted for a few more hours as they all danced, drank and had a great time. It was now the moment for Emma and Regina to show Glinda to Granny's. Regina had tried calling Zelena several times and had even texted her. But her sister wouldn't respond. Despite the late hour she felt they needed to pass by her house and check on her. After all, when Regina was devastated at Emma's wedding it was her sister who was there to comfort her.

Emma had been the light drinker so she would drive Regina's Mercedes. When they approached the car and got in Glinda just stood there looking like a stupefied glitter Barbie. Regina mentally chastised herself at her own mental sarcasm as she lowered the window, "Feel free to open the door and sit."

Glinda gawked at her.

"Like a carriage."

"Hmm." But Glinda only stood there.

Finally Regina got out of the car and opened the door to which she immediately smiled and sat right in.

"I should mention that in this realm we open our own doors." Regina added.

But Glinda ignored her as she looked curiously around the vehicle.

Emma eyed Regina quizzically as she recalls the possibility that Glinda may be the mystery blonde who rode in the dragon's car the other night. Regina shrugs her shoulders.

"So, Regina starts. "How exactly do you know my sister?"

"Your sister?! You're Regina?! Ohh." She giddily leaned forward and hugged Regina so tightly she practically choked her which made the brunette flinch as she wasn't one for displays of emotion, save for Emma.

"Yes, I'm Regina." As she shoved her arms away. "I've been Regina all night, you didn't notice?"

Emma gave her a look of warning but Glinda was clearly unfazed by the similar sister's attitude.

"I'm so excited to finally make your acquaintance. Elphie talked about you so much!"

"Who's Elf e? Emma slightly turned.

"Oh that's right you know her by her given name, Zelena."

"Zelena actually spoke about me?" Regina was intrigued.

"About how many ways she planned to kill you." Emma felt bad the minute she said it. She knew that Zelena had changed and was genuinely trying to be a good sister to Regina.

"Oh goodness gracias no! She longed to meet you! She wanted for you to be sisters; she wanted a family."

"I'm sorry but are we talking about the same Zelena?" Emma was growing suspicious.

"Yes! Well that was before."

"Before?" Emma wasn't following.

"Before things went badly in Oz. Then she did sorta hate you. But sugar plum fairies I know she didn't mean it! Deep down Elphaba's heart is good! And not wicked like they all said she was."

"You clearly haven't seen her in a very long time." Regina added.

"No, I haven't." Glinda sadly noted.

The rest of the short car ride was spent with Glinda excitedly pointing to different landmarks in Storybrooke. Once Regina and Emma dropped her off and got back in the car Regina sighed heavily, "Well, now I know why Zelena ran off!"

"What is she on?!"

"She makes your mother look like a depressed, emo princess!"

That got Emma laughing, "Next stop Zelena's?"

"Do you mind?" Regina felt terrible she was taking time away from them. Tonight was supposed to be magical with attending their first wedding; and their first outing together as a couple with most of the town present.

"Absolutely not. She's your sister. Besides I have energy to last the night." Emma winked as she drove on.


	34. Chapter 34

_Hey guys! I'm sorry for the delays and let me apologize again for any misspellings and typos. I write fanfic for fun and because I love our girls. But I do work 12 hour shifts and I try to put these stories out late at night when everyone at home is sleeping. I love my family and I love my stories but I do try not to rob them of too much time with my fanfic. Mostly because I also write books and other stories, one which I am excited to say has been published, and others I am working on. So, the reason I'm explaining all of this is because I will have misspellings and typos and mistakes. I try to catch them but sometimes I'm just exhausted. I do love writing for you and I enjoy the storytelling process. I recently met some awesome gals who read my stories and one has graciously offered to be my beta which I will gladly take her up on. Also, once I submit the story I'm not sure how to edit it without the chapters falling out of order. If you know how I am happy to learn; just PM me please. The James/David phenomenon happens on my laptop, I'm not sure why. I think because of a previous story. I've switched to my ipad so that shouldn't happen. As far as trigger warnings I did not realize that if rape didn't actually happen I'd have to still mention it. My apologies. I don't know what else my mind may conjure up so please consider this message a trigger warning for everything and anything. Ok, so enough of my boring, long message and on to the rest of the story. I hope you are all still enjoying and will pardon my errors. If at any point I have offended anyone, I do apologize as it is not my intention._

 _Please remember these characters are not my own. I only own this particular story of them. Lots of XOXO and happy reading!_

 **Chapter 34**

 **Headaches and Heartaches**

"Where's Henry?" Was the first thing that came out of Zelena's mouth when she opened the door.

"He was walking Violet home. Actually he just texted that he's home." Emma answered with her eyes were glued to her phone. Anything to look away from Zelena in her green splendor. The Wizard of Oz was one of the few movies she got to see as a child. The couple that first adopted her played it for her when she was little. She loved the movie. But she always looked away whenever the talented Margaret Hamilton came on screen as the green witch. It freaked her out! Who could have told her that one day that particular witch would be her sister in law.

"Why haven't you picked up any of my calls!?" Regina snapped at Zelena.

"I think I'll go sit in the living room and see to it that Henry gets to sleep." Emma quietly tip-toed her way out of there.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I just didn't feel like talking. Care for tea?"

"Sure." Regina sat in the kitchen heavily as she kicked off her heels.

They both sat silently in front of each other. Regina knew Zelena would try to avoid the subject but she felt this was serious. She didn't want to press her unless she was ready.

"So…What was that all about?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Shall I believe the movies to be true then? Do you and Glinda the good hate one another because she sure looked happy to see you."

"I don't wish to talk about it."

"Zelena, come on. It's me here. I've opened up to you. Am I not worthy of your trust?"

"Regina it's not that. It's complicated and it's tediously insipid. And it's late."

Regina looked somewhat hurt that her sister wouldn't confide in her.

"We went to Shiz University together. We were roommates who hated each other and then became the best of friends. Life happened, the shit storm happened, we drifted apart and now she's here. My guess is trying for a friendship we no longer have."

"You went to University?" Regina feigned shock.

Zelena shot her a death glare, "I happened to study sorcery and witchcraft. I was top of my class!

"I'm not surprised." Regina gave her a small smile and decided not to taunt her any further. Zelena hid behind a mask of sarcasm and shallowness that was only a front. Regina knew better. And right now Zelena wasn't even trying to hide.

Regina was a good listener. She wouldn't rush Zelena. She offered her silent support as the redhead processed her memories.

"Did something happen?" The brunette gently asked.

Zelena looked so tormented, "Everything happened. There was a guy. It was typical. She hated me, I hated her. Then it seemed fine again. But that was so long ago."

"I don't know why but the angst I saw between the two of you appeared so much deeper than a fight for a guy."

"Because it is. It was. Our relationship with Fiyero was very complicated as was ours. So much has happened." Zelena reached over sadly and held Regina's hands. "I trust you more than anyone else. It means the world to me that you came. But I really am exhausted."

Regina understood better than anyone how taxing emotional upheaval could be.

"I'm here if you ever need to talk." Regina stood up to go.

Just then baby Robin started crying. "Oh bollucks, Mummy is coming." Zelena massages her temple with both hands, "I have a raging headache."

She and Regina stand as Regina reaches for her sister's arm, "Would you like us to take her?"

"No, that's alright." She places her hand over Regina's.

"Really, it's no trouble."

"No, Regina go home with Emma. You two are new lovebirds. Enjoy it. I'll be alright."

Regina smiles tenderly at Zelena for in these seldom and few moments of intimacy she felt they were truly connected and too alike.

"If tomorrow I wake up with a headache I'll have you take her if thats okay?"

"Absolutely. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sis." Zelena smiled lovingly.

Zelena made her way upstairs and picked up her warm and cuddly baby.

"Its alright now Darling. Mummy is here." She sat down on her rocking chair and began to nurse her; immediately soothing her daughter.

She smiled down at her as baby Robin reached up with her little fingers to caress her face. Zelena rubbed her cheek on them and kissed her tiny hand.

"Mummy is so very sorry for all the hurt she's caused my darling. If I could take back some of those dreadful things I would. I would change so many things except for you, my love. You are my perfect ending. You have to know that not everything I did was bad. I'm not as wicked as they believed me to be. I only became that way later, right before Storybrooke. I was wrong about your aunty, who loves you so. I hurt her. But Aunty is so smart and she knows how sorry Mummy is and that Mummy loves her. Nobody really knows the real me. Your aunt is starting to. But you know me Robin. Only you and…" but she let the name catch in her throat. Not daring to speak it aloud to her daughter.

Zelena had so many mixed emotions regarding her once closest friend. She felt a heaviness in her chest she hadn't experienced in a long time. She sometimes creeped herself out because it was if she'd had a premonition all week. Somehow Zelena believed she'd sensed her. If only she could go back. If only things were different the way they once were, so long ago.

When Zelena finally put the baby down again she lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. She wasn't sure if it was the headache or her life. She thought back to a simpler time. A time when her world was still so hopeful and full of possibilities.

Nineteen years earlier…

"I can't believe it Galinda! The Wizard actually wants to see me! Can you believe it?"

"Oh Elphie I can! You deserve it! I'm so very happy for you." The two friends embraced.

"Come with me!" The Green girl pleaded.

"What?"

"To the Emerald City! Come with me Galinda!"

"I'd love to!" She cheerfully replied. "But remember its Glinda now, the A is silent."

"Of course. So…we're going?!" Zelena hopefully asked.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be with my best friend!"

Zelena smiled remembering that fateful day as she drifted off to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **Sheriff Swan and Mayor Mills**

A week after Ruby and Dorothy's wedding Emma was sitting at work, bored out of her mind. The jailhouse was empty as Whale was taken to the psych ward for a full evaluation before his fate could be determined.

Regina had gone to Zelena's after work like she had almost everyday. But the women had been unsuccessful. Both Emma and Regina felt there was more to the green than met the eye. Zelena needed to open up but Regina was patient and didn't want to push her sister too much. She already had denied the idea that her pent up emotions were causing her "greenness." Zelena was as stubborn as her younger sister.

Emma looked at her endless stack of paperwork and wondered how the hell a town full of storybook characters could yield this many problems. From parking tickets, to zoning violations, the occasional drunk and a cat in a tree weren't much to write about yet here she was with government issued forms up to her elbows. Emma pursed her lips and blew, trying to get her curls out of her eyes. So incredibly insipid she thought. The worst part in all of this for Emma was that she wasn't the only bored blonde in town. With Zelena ignoring her and Dorothy still honeymooning the good witch of the east didn't have much to do except harass Emma.

"Yoo-hoo."

'Oh God Almighty!' Emma thought. What she wouldn't give for another curse that would ship her back to Oz.

"Hello Glinda. What can I do for you today?"

"Hello Sheriff. I was just walking about the town when I decided to drop by and say hey."

Emma quickly feigned going through paperwork, "Well, you've dropped by." She smiles politely, "And you've said it."

"So where's you beau?"

"My what?"

"You know, your lady-friend?" Glinda smiles and scrunches up her nose as if trying to make pleasant conversation she doesn't care for.

"For the last time, Regina is not my 'lady-friend' she's my girlfriend. As in romantic partner, lover, etc."

"Hmm." Glinda just stood there smiling with a stupefied and incredulous look.

Emma finally retorted, "Zelena hasn't mentioned you. Not according to Regina."

Glinda lost all cheerfulness from her face and sat down. Emma knew that was the real reason Glinda dropped by everyday.

"I'm sorry." Emma did feel bad for the good witch. Regina felt terrible for Zelena. She knew something was amiss but neither woman would open up.

"It's alright. She just needs time I suppose." Glinda sadly noted.

"Why don't you swing by there?"

"Swing?" Glinda looks like a southern bell who was just told to stand on her head.

"Or bubble pop, fly, whatever! My point is why don't you visit with her? Talk to her."

"No, I don't think that would be wise. She needs her space. When she's good and ready she'll talk to me again."

"Whatever happened between you two?" Emma was one hop, skip, and a jump away from reading the book. Anything that would shed light on these two.

"It's complicated."

"So I hear."

"Anywho, it's ok. I'm having a lovely time visiting Belle at the library and learning. And I get to see you almost everyday. We'll just be great friends."

She got up to walk away.

Emma wanted to scream.

"And Savior?"

"Really you don't have to keep calling me that…"

"Thank you. Thank you for listening to me." Glinda sincerely told.

Now Emma felt rotten for being so annoyed by this innocent human being that just needed a friend.

"And tell your lady friend I send kisses."

'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.' But Emma clenched her lips and slapped her head down on the desk.

Ten minutes later and Regina strolled in.

"Hello Sheriff."

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Regina was wearing a black blouse and her grey pencil skirt that hugged her curves in all the right places. Emma wasn't sure when her lust would sate but she could swear Omegaverse was still active.

"How did it go with Zelena? Any better?"

"Unfortunately no. She's still very green." As Regina drew closer Emma could smell that incredible perfume Regina wore. It made her smell so sexy and womanly. The scent was subtle and classy like Regina but it made itself known.

Regina sat on the side of Emma's desk but Emma immediately placed her hands on Regina's hips; like a typewriter she slid her over to sit in front of her.

Emma was eyeing her seductively but carried on with normal conversation, "I got a visitor today…you'll never guess who it was?"

"Hmmm…does he like to drink and mine fairy dust?"

"No." Emma smiled.

"Does she read books and nurse a baby all day?"

"Nope but getting warmer."

"Give me a hint."

"This person has a preference for a certain color."

"No! Again?!" Regina got up and paced. "I'm starting to think Pepto Barbie has a thing for you."

"Ohhh no. She's only here fishing for information on Zelena."

"Do you suppose my sister and she…"

"No way. Absolutely not. She keeps referring to you as my 'lady-friend.' She probably doesn't even know the word lesbian." Emma huffed.

"Do you?" Regina seductively and playfully teased.

"Are you serious?"

But Regina sat back on the desk in front of her. She slowly hiked her skirt up as she planted each heeled shoe on the left and right armrest, corralling Emma between her legs. "As a heart attack."

"You're going to give me a heart attack." Emma replied hazy eyed.

"For what I have planned, my dear, I need your heart intact."

"What did you have in mind?"

But Regina doesn't answer with words as she reaches behind Emma's head and pulls her forward between her legs.

Emma slightly resists as she looks up around nervously. "Here at my job?"

Regina waves her hand and magics what Emma hopes is some sort of protective barrier."

"You had your kitchen fantasy Swan. This is mine."

Emma's expression lusts over as she quickly makes haste to remove the brunette's panties. She brushes Regina's thighs as she slides down her lacy red panties. Emma is pleasantly surprised as this was lingerie she hadn't seen. Emma nuzzles in to her perfectly shaved mound and laps hungrily away at her already wet center. "Are you sure this isn't my fantasy?" She asks between licks.

"Don't stop!" Regina reprimands.

Emma inwardly smiles because Regina is as hard up as she is. The blonde squeezes her thighs together. She can feel herself growing more and more wet as Regina moans her name louder and tugs at her hair. Emma had no idea the Mayor could be so adventurous and its driving her wild.

Emma inches her hands up and slides them underneath Regina's blouse to cup her breasts.

Emma wants to rip her shirt off but somehow she knows Regina is the conductor of this fantasy and has her right were she wants her, judging by her moans. Emma opts for squeezing the brunette's nipples under her bra.

This sends new shock waves through her body. Suddenly, Regina releases her head as she reaches for the edge of the desk in a death grip. Regina throws her head back, mouth agape as she holds her breath. Finally, panting furiously and quickly she comes hard in Emma's mouth.

Regina's own hard abs are contracted as she spasms and jerks through her orgasm.

"Oh my God! That was so good." She sighs as her body starts to go limp.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not done." Emma quickly climbs over Regina on the desk as she clears it clean. She kisses Regina savagely; all earlier hesitancy now gone from her actions.

The blonde plunges a finger inside of Regina's wetness and pumps fast.

"Oh God! Fuck!"

"Don't use the lord's name in vain." Emma teases as she knows she's driving her love crazy.

"Ahh, not fair." Regina's intention was a quick eating out, not a full blown finger fuck.

Emma makes use of her talented tongue on Regina's neck which makes her eyes roll back driving her pleasure.

"More!" Regina pleads. Emma eagerly complies as she slickly adds another finger inside Regina.

"Come for me Regina. Squirt all over my desk." She whispers in Regina's ear.

"No, no, no. Please, please, please don't stop." Regina's ache was delicious torture as Emma works her like a pianist at the keys.

She finally can't control herself any longer nor fight the yearning need as she comes undone all over Emma's desk as was demanded of her.

She hopes to catch her breath but Emma keeps thrusting in and out, harder and intently.

"You are going to kill me."

"No Madam Mayor, I'm going to give you multiples." Emma wickedly smiles.

This time is doesn't take much for the brunette to lose it. She squeezes Emma's thigh and digs her nails into her as she cries between pants, "Emma, fuck! I can't. Too much. Oh…so good. So fucking good. Can't breathe."

Emma quickly pulls out which causes the flood gates to open. Regina's whole body contracts as she holds herself trying to contain her fluids somehow. Emma smiles as she kisses her hungrily, massaging her tongue along Regina's still panting mouth.

"You are crazy." Regina smiles through their fervent kiss. Emma is nipping her lips and biting her way down to her neck.

"You started it." Emma retorts but doesn't notice Regina reaching around her back. In the blink of an eye she handcuffs the blonde's hands behind her back.

"What are you doing?"

"Walk, Sheriff Swan." Regina points to the jail cell.

"You're kidding."

"You've been a naughty, naughty girl."

"Oh my God you are a dominatrix!"

"No, dear that was the Evil Queen. I'm just The Mayor, remember?" She waves her hand and covers the cot with fresh blankets. She lets Emma walk in front of her as she is still catching her breath.

"Um…this is…woah."

"Cat's got your tongue?" Regina asks as she moves in to press Emma against the bars and kisses her roughly.

"Not unless you're the cat." Emma seems slightly worried.

Regina stops her playfulness, "Are you okay with this? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, no." Emma laughs. "I'm just worried we may get caught."

"I took care of that." Regina explains as she trails over Emma's neck and squeezes her ass.

Emma lets out a moan as her ministrations on Regina have already made her soaked. She knows it won't take much. "I've not seen you like this."

"No…you're usually the aggressor. Is this okay?"

Emma smiles from ear to ear, "Oh yeah!"

Regina reaches up and turns Emma's face as she bites and licks her neck more aggressively. Emma is already squirming where she stands. The brunette, still fully clothed save her soaked panties lying on Emma's chair, works her hands into Emma's blouse. She loosens a few buttons; just enough to have access to Emma's breasts. She caresses and squeezes her full breasts and moves her bra just enough to take a taught nipple into her mouth.

Emma is whimpering and cannot hold still. Without releasing her tits Regina unbuttons Emma's jeans for quick access. She gasps and moans herself as she reaches inside and finds Emma soaked and ready for her.

She starts to stroke Emma's clit as she stands directly in front of her. Regina's breath dancing on Emma's open lips. "I'm gonna fuck you against these bars Sheriff Swan. Any objections?"

Emma has lost all powers of speech as she nods her head no.

Regina crushes her mouth and tongue against hers as she enters Emma with two fingers and thrusts rapidly.

"Oh…my…" But Emma can't complete her sentences though her hard breathing and squirming body. Emma is painfully close and she's certain she won't be able to stand for much longer.

Regina extends her thumb to massage Emma's clit with each thrust knowing Emma must be aching for a quick release.

Within seconds the blonde feels the wonderful and familiar pull of climax as she arches her back and yells for Regina.

Her head rolls forward onto Regina's shoulder as she pants loudly. She barely registers that Regina is holding her up.

Regina kisses her face and leads her over to the cot as she un-cuffs her hands.

"That was exhilarating and obviously debilitating." Emma smiles.

"I'll take that as a complement." Regina is still caressing Emma's breasts and body.

"You should. Why the pouty face?"

"Well, I was planning on keeping you there a bit longer as I went down on you." She whispers in her ear as she kisses it.

Emma shudders. "I can't really have multiples."

"Take a moment of reprieve Sheriff Swan and we'll see about that."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 35**

 **A Ride to Remembe** r

Weeks went by and Storybrooke had finally settled back into itself. Zelena was still refusing to speak to Glinda or even elaborate as to the turmoil of their friendship. The good witch easily ran around the town making new friends but would coyly attempt to see her. One day she appeared at the marketplace when Zelena was shopping with baby Robin. Another time she "happened to bump into" her at the park. Zelena felt it was all intentional but she wasn't ready to face the situation.

Regina was frustrated she couldn't help Zelena change back to human color. She felt it was somehow linked to the arrival of Glinda but her sister wouldn't hear it. She would change the subject and become obstinate whenever Regina would bring her up.

Emma was waiting for Henry when he got out of class this afternoon.

"Hey Ma. Everything ok?"

"What? Can't a mother pick her son up from school?"

"Yeah, but I always walk home now." Henry smiled.

"Yeah well, today's a little different. I need to talk to you about something and I kinda need your help too."

This peaked Henry's curiosity. "I'm in."

"You haven't even heard me out yet."

"Is it a secret?"

"Yes…"

"Is it a mission?" Henry further questioned.

"You can say that…yes."

"Can I give it an operation name?"

"Yes, you may." Emma laughed at her son's antics. Henry was a young man but still kept the heart of a boy.

"I'm in!"

Emma nervously sighed with her hands behind her jean pockets, "Good, because I can't do this without you kid."

A week later Regina got a note from Emma to meet her at the old stables. Regina had taken to riding again and she was helping Emma along who seemed to really enjoy it. Emma had told her she was starting to feel like, "A proper princess, or knight…depending on the day." This had gotten a good laugh out of Regina who understood Emma's top or bottom innuendo all too well.

It had been two months since Omegaverse happened in Storybrooke and thus far no other heat episodes had occurred again. Rumple believe their world would react differently to the stimulus. Perhaps it would happen a few times a year or once every three months. He seemed convinced it would definitely happen again and so did Zelena.

When Regina got to the stables Emma was already there with both their horses saddled and ready to ride.

"What's this?"

"Nothing…I just thought I'd take you somewhere special today." Regina came over and kissed her.

"Thank you Emma. This is so nice." She noticed a picnic basket along with blankets Emma had prepared.

"After you my lady…excuse me, My Queen."

"Oh don't you start that, or it'll be you I'm mounting instead of this horse."

Emma knew how turned on Regina felt whenever she called her Queen. "I'm counting on it, your Majesty."

The women rode into the forest with Emma leading them to a clearing, overlooking a beautiful valley. The greenery opened up to a waterfall as they stood over the mountainous precipice.

"Wow." Regina got off her horse. "When did you find this? It's beautiful."

"I had a little help from another avid horse lover." Emma smiles as she ties the horses to a nearby tree.

"Our son."

"Yeah. We found this spot a few weeks ago while riding."

"I hope this isn't his little hide out with Violet." Regina was always worried about what trouble Henry could get himself into. And now with a girlfriend…lets just say she was once riding around at his age with Daniel but alas her times were different. Regina wasn't ready to be a grandmother.

"No, he was just as surprised to find it as I was. Anyway come sit with me." Emma laid the blanket out and pulled a chilled bottle of champagne from the basket along with two glasses.

"Rose'…my favorite." Regina noticed.

Emma also had brought along a platter of cheese with grapes and some sandwiches.

"Honey, this is so sweet. Thank you for putting all of this together."

"Regina, you deserve it. I'm sorry lately it's been mostly work and only dinners at home."

"Emma, I love our dinners at home. Although it is nice to take a break from small town tasks I must say."

Emma popped the bottle of champagne open and Regina noticed shaking hands as she was pouring.

"Are you alright?" She voiced concern.

"Yes. Yes, Regina I am more than alright." Emma sat up on folded legs as she took the brunette's hands in hers.

"Regina, I know we've only been 'romantically' together for two months and I know there have been and I'm sure will be things to work out in the future but…I've loved you for seven years. Seven wonderful but longingly desperate years where I wanted nothing more than to be by your side every chance I had."

"Emma…"

"Wait, let me get this out. What I'm trying to say is…that… I love you more than anything. There has never been anyone else before you and there will never again be anyone after you."

Emma was failing at holding back her tears but she didn't care. "You are my true love. Something I didn't even believe in before you and all of this. You are my miracle that I never knew was possible. We already have an amazing son together and well…we live together although we've never actually discussed it, I know I just kinda stayed. And well…Regina what I'm trying to say is….Will you marry me?"

Emma pulled a small box out of her jacket and opened it. Inside were two beautiful diamond rings with vintage looking silver bands.

"Emma!" Regina was in disbelief and could barely see through her watery eyes.

"That's why Henry and I were up here…I asked him for your hand."

Regina was stunned.

"I know deep down the kind of woman you are…He helped me with everything."

Regina opened her mouth to speak but Emma was still nervously ranting.

"I know. I know what you're gonna say. That only months ago I was married to someone else and that we should take our time but I just want to remind you that in my heart nor legally was that a real wedding and…"

But Regina interrupted Emma by crushing her lips against hers, knocking her back as she lay on top of her.

"Emma, Emma, Emma, my Emma!" Regina kissed her everywhere she could find. She finally lifted the blonde up.

"You asked Henry?"

Emma smiled.

"I never believed after Leopold that I would ever get married again. As a matter of fact I swore it off. Marriage was a nightmare to me."

Emma's heart sank.

"That is, I never considered it until you. Emma, of course I'll marry you. Yes! A thousand times yes!"

Now it was Emma who pounced her, passionately kissing her bride to be.

When they finally came up for air, "Thank you Regina."

"You are thanking me? After all the wonderful things you've done for me?"

"I am thanking you for accepting to be my wife."

Emma reached into the little box and put the diamond on Regina's finger. Regina in turn reached down and did the same thing. "Emma, we are engaged."

 _Hello Everyone! Thank you for your patience and thank you as always for your reviews, likes and favorites! My apologies that this has taken so long. I'm finally back on the wagon and I want to complete this story :) This was a very short chapter but the next one will be long and hopefully won't disappoint. Thank you all again for reading this story!_


	37. Chapter 37

_For my wife._

 **Chapter 37**

 **The Big Day**

Snow White was losing her mind with joy. She didn't want to miss a thing as she ran back and forth between her daughter and her once step-mother, now closest friend and soon to be daughter-in-law. She stopped midway in the hallway and she reflected on her thoughts.

Snow couldn't believe the turn and full circle their lives had taken. If someone had told her when she was young that she would first, ruin Regina's life, then Regina would ruin hers only to be mended by falling in love with her daughter she would have thought they were crazier than the curse Regina cast.

Snow remembers how she initially felt about Regina. Snow was drawn to her, awed by her even. She wasn't quite right to be her mother but Snow admired her as one would an older sister. That's what Regina always should have been, an older sister. Snow is trying not to allow the melancholy of those earlier days to set in. For as normal as it was then for a young woman to be married to an older king, Snow has known another world now. She cannot be more sorry for what Regina was made to do. As wonderful and loving as Snow felt her father was, under no circumstance should Regina have ever been betrothed to him. Alas, she was too young to understand any of this back then. The only thing she did know was that she felt a special bond with her young step-mother. Little did she realize that it was because that very woman was her future child's soulmate and true love. It was always meant to be.

All of it…Everything.

She told Regina as much when she walked into the room. She looked at a radiant Regina with tears in her eyes. Snow took her hands into her own.

"All the pain, all we've been through. I love you Regina. For me, it was all worth it for this very moment. For you to be with Emma. And for you both to have your happy ending. I have never seen her nor you happier than on this very day."

Regina smiled tightly as the tears came down, "Oh Snow! Thank you. I love her so much."

"It was always meant to be." Snow hugged Regina tightly as they both tried unsuccessfully to hold back their tears.

Henry walks in and interrupts them, "Wow! Mom you look absolutely beautiful!"

Regina smiles brightly at her son, "Thank you Henry."

"And you too grandma."

He comes over and offers his arm with an elated grin, "Are you ready to marry ma?"

"Other than adopting you, I've never been more ready for anything else."

Ten minutes before, David arrived to pick up his daughter. Originally Emma had planned to spend the night over her parent's house. Emma secretly loved surprises and she didn't want to see Regina's dress. When she proposed to Regina, they talked about it and decided to sell Emma's house to Ruby and Dorothy. Emma had all the home she would ever need in Regina, wherever it took them. But Snow couldn't compete with running between two homes. She felt she was needed by both Emma and Regina. So Emma settled with staying downstairs in the the guest room. She had a terrible time of not running upstairs to envelope Regina in her arms. She was so excited, she could simply jump out of her skin.

Regina originally just wanted to go to court and sign the necessary documents without a fuss. But Emma felt Regina deserved a wedding. For the first time in their lives they were getting married because they wanted to. Because they chose to and not because they were forced to do so. Emma knew she wanted to wait at the end of the aisle and watch as Regina walked towards her. Emma wasn't one for weddings. When she married Hook she did it for her parents and the town, not really caring for all the bells and whistles. Today she was only doing this for herself and for Regina.

They chose to have the ceremony in their place of engagement in the forest. The wedding party was small with only their closest friends and family. Although their friends and family occupied most of Storybrooke's small population. Henry would give Regina away and also be Emma's best man.

Both Zelena and Snow would be Regina's maids of honor but only Snow would occupy the alter as Zelena was to carry little Robin as the flower girl and tiny ring bearer.

Of course, David would give away his daughter and they were the first to walk down the aisle as the classical music began.

Emma looked beautiful in her own right. For this wedding, her real wedding, she dressed as she chose. She wore white, flowing, linen pants and a beautifully delicate white blouse that formed a V while revealing her cleavage and strong back. Her hair was lose and bouncing with it's natural curls. This was the only request Regina had, she wanted to see her as she met her. She didn't care what Emma wore as long as she was HER Emma. The blonde knew that meant her hair free of restraint as she had always been around Regina. Wild and passionate.

Ruby couldn't help but notice how Emma finally seemed herself again. She was full of life and her body had filled in again with her musculature. She was no longer that shadow of a woman walking around town that resembled the Sheriff and Savior.

David kissed his daughter on the forehead as she smiled brightly at him. He whispered, "I love you Emma," as his eyes watered and he took his place on the aisle.

Emma turned in anticipation. She was never one for show but she couldn't wait to see Regina as a bride. She tried to calm her nerves by taking long deep breaths but she felt as if she were flying on a cloud. 'I hope I'm not a fainter,' she thought to herself.

Just when she was fretting about her nervousness and excitement she saw the hint of brown hair from Henry's head turn the corner. In his arm was the most incredibly beautiful woman she had ever seen. Emma held her breath as Regina beamed at her. Her dark curls were elegantly up, her lips a crimson red…and her dress! She wore a simple but classic off-white v-neck gown down to her feet. The dress showed off some cleavage but tasteful as ever. She wore a pair of pearl earrings and nothing more. Regina was the picture of simple elegance and class. She carried a bouquet of white lion flowers but she wasn't sure if Emma would initially notice them. She did.

Regina felt her breath catch as she saw Emma standing there. She looked like an angel. Regina wondered if the last few months had taken place. 'Am I actually dead?' Emma was the most exquisite thing she had ever seen and she would be hers…all hers. Emma couldn't stand still and looked like she wanted to run to Regina; this only made the brunette smile wider.

The short walk of anticipation was killing them both.

Finally Regina reached her. Henry smiled at both his mothers as he hugged and kissed them. Emma's trembling hands took Regina's in hers, "You look like a goddess." Emma nervously whispered.

"And you an angel," replied Regina.

Emma blushed as they turned around nervously to face Archie.

Archie began, "We are gathered here today to celebrate and witness the union of two people that are long overdue."

That got a laugh out of everyone including the women, easing their tension.

"No really, Regina and Emma are two people that complete one another the way two beings were meant to. From the moment Emma walked into this town sparks flew between these two women. Albeit they were not initially romantic sparks."

The women smiled as everyone lightly laughed.

Archie continued, "None the less their passion was evident and their differences palpable."

Emma frowns but Archie holds up his hands and smiles, indicating he's not finished.

"They were, unbeknownst to themselves, the perfect ying and yang. Two sides of the same coin. We all could see it and already knew they were bound by fate. They were also bound by magic; for together they were stronger than alone. We could name it anything we wanted to: Savior and Evil Queen, The Light and the Dark, The White Knight and her Queen. Two mothers wanting the very best for their son."

The women looked at Henry lovingly as he grinned from ear to ear.

Archie explained, "There's a very thin line when such perfection is found and it is easy for anyone not to see what is right in front of their very eyes."

Regina looked into Emma's eyes as if to say, 'I see you now.'

Archie put his hand over their joined ones, "There is a story in Greek mythology. When humans were created we each had two heads, four arms and four legs. As a punishment we were split in two and set to wander the earth looking for our other half. So no human ever felt complete again until they found their soulmate. Regina, Emma… you two are the epitome of true love and soulmates. May you always be blessed with this eternal love and healthy life together.

Now, Emma would like to say a few words."

Emma nervously began, "I don't know where to start. Archie did a great job. But what he left out is that from the beginning everyone always called me the Savior. I was to save the town, break the curse and inadvertently I've been told I saved you. Even you told me this. What you don't realize and what maybe no one understands is that you saved me. You challenged me…yes…and pushed me…certainly. But you made me a better person right from the start. You taught me how to be a mother and showed me I wanted to be better. Maybe it was to best you but just maybe it was because I wanted to impress you and Henry. You brought out the best in me as my supposed enemy, then as a co-parent, then as my friend. You brought out the magic in me…literally. My world has only ever felt full when you are with me. Because of you I know true love. I promise to spend my life and all my lives, protecting you, loving you, defending you…I will be patient, kind, faithful and I will challenge you when you need me to. Regina, I will become always whatever you need. I love you. I didn't know how broken I was until you mended me. Thank you for saving me."

Regina's quivering lip made it difficult for her to say anything. She could barely see Emma until she blinked away the emotional tears.

"Emma, darling. From the moment you strolled into this town in that death trap, with our son I knew I was in trouble. I could feel it. You were a beautiful, independent woman from the city, sharp and witty and cool. I asked myself how I could I ever compete with you. I didn't know sometimes if I wanted to kiss you or pummel you. Then something happened, something I wasn't prepared for. You broke my curse after I had sunk lower than ever. I made it appear as though this angered me greatly but truly I was relieved. There was a part of me that hoped you were the Savior and that all of this could finally end. I wanted to hate you but I couldn't. Because at every turn, no matter what I did to you, there you were believing in me. Oh Emma, you have saved me. You've saved me in every way. I suppose we've saved each other. You gave me the courage to believe I could change…for Henry, myself and secretly, even for you. I never told you when I knew I loved you. The night you took the dark curse. The night you reached into the formidable darkness to save me. I couldn't hide it from myself anymore. You were the one for me. Emma, I promise and swear to you that I will be always what you need. In this life or any, I will love you, be loyal to you, defend you, protect you, challenge you and always be honest with you. Thank you for believing in me."

There wasn't a dry eye in the forest.

"May I have the rings please?" Archie asked.

Henry quickly reached into his pocket and handed Archie the wedding bands.

"Emma, do you take Regina to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in this world or any, until death do you part?"

"I do." Emma was lost in Regina as she felt the joyous tears slide down her cheek. Regina hadn't stopped silently crying.

"Regina, do you you take Emma to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in this world or any, until death do you part?"

"Forever…I do."

The women held tightly after putting on their rings.

"Then with the power vested in me from the old world to the new world, it is with great pride that I present thee wife and wife. Brides you may ki…"

Emma pulled Regina in, not letting Archie finish his statement. When the women kissed a surge of energy and light emerged from their lips enveloping them and rippling out.

Regina pulled back, "Emma, did you feel that?"

Emma smiled through happy tears, "We shared true love's kiss."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

 **What Curse?**

Emma smiled and beamed, "We shared true love's kiss."

"Which means that we broke a curse." Regina was suddenly worried. Both women looked at one another confused. They looked at Henry, then at Snow and Charming.

Emma started, "But I didn't feel cursed?"

Everyone was mumbling and whispering.

Zelena added bitterly, "What curse? I'm still green."

"Omegaverse?" Regina wondered.

"No, dearie…omegaverse isn't exactly a curse." Rumple stood up and walked towards them.

Zelena looked down at her crotch, "Well at least one thing is here to stay."

Emma whispered to herself, "She's gotta teach me that trick."

"Then what could it be?" Snow asked worriedly.

"To be quite honest I'm not sure." Rumple looked around wondering if anyone felt anything differently because he certainly didn't. "Perhaps Regina, it was something someone did to you back in the enchanted forest."

"What would they have done to you?" Emma asks Regina.

"I don't know Emma." She rubs her arms reassuringly. "Listen, honey it's our wedding day. We just shared true love's kiss. Let's not worry about this right now."

David stepped up, "Regina's right. Whatever it is or was we'll eventually figure it out either way. Lets enjoy your wedding." He directs this at the women.

Archie steps forward with a smile, "Ladies and gentlemen presenting our brides and true loves Emma and Regina Swan-Mills."

Everyone cheered and clapped happily.

The women arranged for a beautiful white tent in the forest clearing where Emma proposed. This is where the women waited patiently after taking pictures to be announced and enter.

"Emma, I'm delighted beyond words that you are magically confirmed as my true love even though we already knew but…"

"You are worried about what curse we may have broken."

"Yes. Especially because nothing feels different than before!"

"Would you like to cancel our honeymoon to stay and figure this out?" Emma was very much looking forward to their honeymoon and hoped Regina would say no; but she would do anything to ease the brunette's mind.

"No, I want to be with you. Whatever this is will have to wait until we get back. That or the rest of the Scooby-do gang can try to figure it out."

This got a good laugh out of Emma as they heard… "Mrs and Mrs Swan-Mills we are waiting?"

"I love the way that sounds." Emma whispered as she kissed her wife lovingly. Regina slightly moaned at their separation.

"Lets just teleport back to our bedroom."

"Oh Madam Mayor don't tempt me."

The women walked in hand in hand as everybody cheered again. The music began as they started their first dance. Emma put her arms around Regina's waist as she locked her hands behind the blonde's neck as they danced to the Righteous Brother's, Unchained Melody.

Oh, my love, my darling

I've hungered for your touch

A long, lonely time

Time goes by so slowly

And time can do so much

Are you still mine?

I need your love

I need your love

God speed your love to me

Both women found this song to be incredibly beautiful and romantic; not to mention fitting for how they felt for each other for so many years.

Emma took Regina's right hand in her left as they rested their foreheads together and softly swayed to the melody.

Lonely rivers flow

To the sea, to the sea

To the open arms of the sea

Lonely rivers sigh

"Wait for me, wait for me"

I'll be coming home, wait for me

The women shyly kissed one another and they could hear champagne glasses being tapped by silverware.

Oh, my love, my darling

I've hungered, for your touch

A long, lonely time

Time goes by so slowly

And time can do so much

Are you still mine?

I need your love

I need your love

God speed your love to me

At the end of the song they were tightly embracing and Emma lifted Regina and spun her around. They ended it with a kiss.

The women sat down as Snow took the mic and a glass of champagyne to begin the toast.

"Umhum," Snow cleared her throat as her crying had made her somewhat hoarse.

"Emma, I've made so many mistakes when it comes to you. The things I did were out of love and the best of intentions but it doesn't make them any better. But I don't regret any of it anymore. I did for a long time but now I realize that if our lives hadn't played out as they did you would have never found your soulmate and true love." Snow's voice broke towards the end.

"Emma, I love you. I love being your mother and I am so happy you finally found your true happiness."

Emma was stunned into silence. Her mother's words were genuine and heartfelt. She didn't sugar coat their lives and yet told the truth. Emma stood up and immediately hugged her. As Emma sat down Snow began again, "Wait I'm not finished." Everyone laughed.

"Regina, for a very long time I was ignorant to your suffering. I only had eyes for my pain and didn't realize the damage I had caused you. So much has happened between us since that fateful day when you saved me from that horse. We went from being friends, to family, enemies, back to friends but now we are family again. Except this time we are family the way we were always meant to be. Not you as my stepmother from a betrothed marriage but as my daughter in law." Snow laughed through her tears. "I know we've mended our wounds and moved past all of that but I still wish to tell you how much I love you. And how happy I am that you finally found your happiness, especially with my daughter."

Snow walked over to them as Regina embraced her wholeheartedly, "Thank you Snow."

Zelena then took the mic, "Whew lots of waterworks here. Oh, no need to adjust your eyes nor glasses, it's not the lighting that's making me look like a giant avocado thats just my skin."

The women smiled and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I wish to say congratulations to the brides. Emma, for the bit I've known you, you've been a swell gal. Not to mention you've always been there for my sister. Because of that you've always had my vote. And sis, you and I met as girls and I'm so very happy to have those memories of us. You know everyone, we loved each other instantly. There was no hesitation for us. It was the memory of that love that made me search for you, my family. Things became a bit distorted along the way but the seed of love that you planted remained in there. Buried deep beneath the ruble of my soul. Thank you for accepting me, for forgiving me and for being my family. I love you sis." Zelena wasn't one for vulnerability and Regina knew this was difficult for her and only proved that her sister truly loved her.

Zelena added, "Emma, you've won the best prize there is. Treat her well or else my pretty…Oh and congratulations again for gaining a green family member!" Zelena winked at her.

Emma whispers to Regina, "You told her?" Emma was referring to her fear of the Wicked Witch but Regina just shrugged her shoulders in an innocent 'I don't know what you're talking about' manner. Zelena hugged them and finally Henry took the mic.

"Mom and Ma. Wow this is great! I always believed in you guys which I know it's kinda what I do… I believe. But it was more than that. I just knew. I'm so happy my parents are finally together the way it was meant to be. There were so many times I was bursting to tell just one of you but I was afraid it might scare you guys. Ma would have gotten in her yellow bug and skipped town and mom you may have fireballed a building or something. I needed to wait patiently until it became so obvious that you two could no longer deny it. I almost thought you'd lost your chance but I still believed. I still had hope. And here we are. I love you both very much."

The women rose and hugged their son. He turned around and lifted his glass, "Let's toast to my moms!"

For the father and daughter dance David naturally danced with Emma and Henry with Regina.

The allowed both David and Henry to decide. And the boys picked, "Just the way you look tonight."

Some day, when I'm awfully low

When the world is cold

I will feel a glow just thinking of you

And the way you look tonight

The rest of the evening was great. Everyone was enjoying the food and Emma and Regina finally got to sit down after taking pictures with their small party of guests to enjoy their meal.

Henry had created a photo booth because he insisted it was the "cool thing to do" now at weddings. He created an account for the guests to upload the pictures as #swanqueen. The women found it funny he had apparently created his little operation in secrecy.

For most of the night Zelena had managed to avoid running into Glinda but it was an active job. Right now Zelena was preoccupied with Emma.

"So that's it?" Emma asked.

"Yes of course. It seems difficult as first but once you've mastered it there's nothing to it."

"Thank you so much. And if you don't mind…"

Zelena replied, "Not a word to my sister." As she crossed her fingers.

Emma squeezed her arm in a thank you. Everyone was dancing, enjoying themselves.

Emma looked over Zelena's shoulder, "I think somebody wants to talk to you." Glinda was walking over.

"No!" Zelena started as she pulled Emma into the dance floor. They were dancing to an upbeat song next to Regina and Henry when another slow song began. Emma tapped Henry on the shoulder and he smiled and gave his mom back to Emma.

Zelena was about to grab Henry for a dance when she heard, "May I have this dance?" Glinda stood next to her with an open hand.

Zelena held her breath as her ridiculous etiquette from Shiz University did not allow her to deny a polite invitation and her nephew had smiled and mouthed a 'sorry' as he pulled Violet for a dance.

She silently took Glinda's waist and held her left hand up and away. She wouldn't make eye contact with her nor could there have been any more space between them.

Emma and Regina looked on curiously.

"Elphaba, or is it Zelena here? I just wanted to say that I've stayed around here hoping you'd let me back in. I've missed you so much but have realized that being here with you…not with you has been awful. I've missed you more these past few weeks than I had when you disappeared in that darn twister."

Glinda nervously continued, "So I decided that I'm leaving."

Zelena finally looked at her. "What?"

"I'm going back to Oz. There isn't much over there for me but at least I have friends who care."

"Bah, friends who care! How typical of you to leave when anything becomes too uncomfortable for you!" Zelena snapped.

"Oh oh." Emma looked at Regina.

Glinda looked around feeling embarrassed and walked away saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Zelena chased her to the far end of the tent where no one would notice nor hear them, "Don't you Glinda?" She roughly turned the blonde around.

"No, I don't! And lets not forget who ran away to begin with!" She bit back at Zelena.

"To find my family!" Zelena insisted.

"I was your family! And you didn't take me with you!" Glinda was crying.

"How could I? I was enacting my revenge. I was mad with anger!" Zelena passed.

"Mad at who?" Glinda needed her to talk.

"Mad at Oz, mad at my father, my mother, my sister, Fiyero…I was mad at you!" Zelena finally admitted.

"Ah, there it is. So all this time you still hold Fiyero against me."

Zelena couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Fiyero? You think this is about the scarecrow?!"

"Well, why else would you have tossed me aside?" The blonde demanded.

"Glinda, I never tossed you aside. You made your choices. So I made mine."

Emotions were high but Glinda still felt as though she was getting nowhere.

"I don't understand. What choices? YOU told me to lead the people of Oz after the fall of the wizard, YOU asked me to protect everyone. I did! YOU said you'd come back but you never did! If anyone has a right to be angry Elphaba it's me!"

"So many moments. So many times I wanted to…". Zelena put her hands up and closed them.

Glinda further pushed, "You wanted to what? Kill me? Is that it? For not doing or doing whatever it is you think I've done?!"

"I've never wished to hurt nor kill you!" Zelena couldn't hold back her tears. Immediately the salty liquid began to burn her. It was never really water that seared her skin, it was salt. Another fact the story got wrong.

Glinda immediately leaped forward to dry her tears and stop her from hurting but Zelena pushed her away.

"Then tell me Elphaba, stop being so cryptic and tell me why you are being like this!"

"Because I love you!"

And just like that Zelena was no longer green.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 **Coming out.**

"Elphie, you're skin."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"I think you're confused. We're not like that. Oh for Oz's sake let me dry your tears!"

"Oh no? Wasn't it you then who would crawl into my bed at night asking me to hold her when there was a storm? Only to stay when the storm had subsided because, "it felt so nice to be in my arms."

"I was a frightened girl then." Glinda brushed it off.

"Wasn't it you who'd call me to dance even when Fiyero was waiting around for his turn? And was it not your magic that dropped that bloody girl's house when you'd learnt of Fiyero and my relationship?"

"Quiet! Dorothy will hear." Glinda retreated even further into a corner as she looked at Zelena angrily.

"I know you didn't care about him. Not like that. Do you wish to know what I think?"

Glinda looked terrified. Zelena almost felt sorry for her but pity and consideration was what kept her at bay all this time. It wasn't fair to her. Not anymore.

Zelena wouldn't wait for an answer she was sure would be no, "The mere idea of me possibly caring romantically for another person caused your magic to short circuit and go ballistic! Glinda, you dropped a house that you abducted from another realm, with a child still in it on my sister!"

"She was fine! She did a protection spell!" Glinda was practically hysterical.

Zelena pressed on, ignoring her comments about the woman raised as her sister Nessarose, "Do you realize what kind of strength and anger that took? Not to mention power! I could count on one hand the very few and only ways a person may cross realms. That is until you. No one in the history of magic has ever done this. Even with intricate spells there are very few magical motivations and powerful beings that could produce such results whether intentional or not. All because of your jealousy. All because of your love for me."

"No." Glinda couldn't make eye contact. Her head was spinning and her legs felt weak.

Zelena grabbed her arm for attention. "Wasn't it you who skipped your classes, during an oral exam no less, to console me when Dr. Dilamond was taken? You risked your scholarship, your future just to dry my blasted tears. You'd said how you couldn't bear to think of me sitting there, morning for someone when all it did was damage my beautiful skin."

"You've never taken proper care of yourself! And what? I'm your best friend and that's what friends do!"

"Friends?" Zelena moved intimately closer, "Wasn't it you who kissed me goodbye in the emerald city?"

Glinda paled at this.

But Zelena pressed on, "You kissed me so lovingly and tenderly then got into that stupid carriage and left me there stunned and with hope that you'd finally return my favor, only to leave." Zelena reached up to caress her face. She held her breath but Glinda didn't pull back. "And wasn't it you who sobbed when I told you I was leaving despite that I was already wicked?!"

"I never believed it!" Glinda held such conviction in that statement.

"I think of that night. How you asked me to take you in my arms one more time. How you ripped a piece of my dress off because it smelled like me you'd said."

Glinda wasn't sure when she'd moved forward herself but she was gently wiping away Zelena's streak of burning tears.

"How you've always wiped away my pain." Zelena softly covered her hand.

Glinda closed her eyes.

"Glinda." Zelena whispered as she was relishing this moment. For the only times in her life she'd had peace before little Robin was whenever she was near Glinda. She wanted and had yearned for so long to take Glinda again in her arms. But not for the one night and not as her friend. Zelena passionately wrapped the smaller woman in her arms. She dug her face into Glinda's blonde hair and she let the tears burn away with her pain and release. She closed her eyes tightly and she wished to never let her go. Zelena could see their lives again perfectly just as she had envisioned in the past. For as much as she tried to get over her, Glinda always held her heart. Zelena now, witnessing Regina and Emma's love as well as all the hardships she'd come upon in her own life, realized she could no longer hate herself for caving into her feelings for Glinda; for loving her best friend. This time she had resisted…God knew she'd tried. But the truth was that all Glinda had to do was look into her eyes and Zelena…Elphaba, the great and powerful Wicked Witch of the West was completely disarmed and at her disposal.

As quickly as she had allowed the embrace Glinda drew back. And with her own fresh tears she whispered, "I'm not like that. I'm so sorry." And she ran away.

Zelena let her run. It was Glinda's turn to realize what her feelings were. She needed time for that and Zelena understood that better than most. As much as she wished to chase after her and take her into her arms and show her how much she loved her she wouldn't. For the first time in her life she would not be forceful with her destiny but instead patiently wait. Wait and hope that Glinda would come back to her. But only the way she always wanted…the way she deserved. She always believed their barrier to be her greenness. Much attributed to the complex she held her entire life; not ever reflecting the way Glinda actually treated her. She never showed repugnancy over the color of her skin. Zelena was so silly to allow that to hold her back and make her feel less of a person, deserving of love. Now that her skin's hue was back to normal she realized that being green was never the problem to begin with.

Glinda had grown up rich, spoiled and very conservative. She had an idea of what kind of life she had wanted for herself. Instead, because of the green witch, Glinda had derailed and become something completely different. And this…their love was the final barrier into a life that would change them both forever. Zelena went home to care for little Robin. It's all she could do to not lose her mind.

Glinda found herself panting and heaving on the edge of town. She'd heard the rumors that if she'd cross the town line she'd forget all about her tumultuous life and what she'd become.

What had she become? A lonely, insipid woman that couldn't face the one thing she'd yearned for her entire life. Looking beyond it was dark. She could see nothing different past the town's border. There was the same plain road; surrounded by woodland forest. A breeze swept across the street, pushing a leaf that seemed to dance in the wind. It was so beautiful yet insignificant. She wondered if her fears were perhaps insignificant…unfounded even. That is what they seemed to be now, here, in Storybrooke. Glinda wondered if she should follow her heart this time all the way. All the way…just like she traveled here to Storybrooke because she missed the one person that ever made sense to her. But she kept thinking. She couldn't control nor still her raging thoughts. She thought of her life, her parents, the future she was 'supposed' to have. And her life felt bleak. She thought of their past and everything that had transpired between them. She felt ashamed of herself. She felt terrible at how she'd led Elphaba on, unknowingly she'd told herself but was it really? On a good day she would have been banished from her home town. She'd made a mess of their friendships with Bogs, Nessa and Fiyero. Glinda looked down at her feet and she wished she could kick herself. For what was she? Pathetic is the word that came to mind. She couldn't even save Oz. She couldn't even face the woman that loved her and be brave enough to love her back. She tried to envision a future with Elphaba but she felt eventually she would falter and she would lose Elphaba for good. Friendship or not.

Glinda looked ahead at the barren road before her. But there was no promise to be held. No hope nor enticement. She took a tentative step forward and closed her eyes. Her throat felt raw from crying so much. She hated this feeling. She could barely swallow nor turn her neck from the aching. There was no escaping it unless…unless she crossed the town line. She took a deep breath and a made a decision. It was time to end this.

The Good Witch willed herself to take a step forward and forget all the pain once and for all.

But Glinda was frozen and felt her sadness wash over her like the rain washed away the poppy fields in Oz.

A small step and she'd be finished with all of this! She was right on the edge of the town line. She took a deep breath and forced her right leg to rise and push forward. She felt nothing as it made it's way across the line. She'd expected a zap or a tingling in the least but there was no sensation to be had.

"Hey!"

Glinda was startled and soon lost her balance as she attempted to turn towards the sound. Her body was wobbling and she was quickly falling over the line!

She felt a strong grip pull her back! She couldn't regain her footing as she landed hard on the body that pulled her.

"Ah." She stood up and straightened her dress, huffing and puffing.

"What were you doing?!" An accusatory voice demanded.

"None of your business wolf!" Glinda stared hard at Ruby with glossy eyes that betrayed her show of anger.

Ruby stood down as she could see the turmoil that her wife's fairy godmother was in. Ruby's hearing came in handy many times throughout her life and luckily she had heard the entire exchange between Zelena and Glinda. She had filled Dorothy in; then they both decided she should follow her and make sure she'd be okay.

"What happened?" She softened her tone.

"I don't wish to speak of it." Glinda stubbornly walked away and perched herself on a large rock.

Ruby took a deep breath as she made her way to sit beside her.

"I can't imagine how you must be feeling here, away from home." Glinda side glanced her.

Ruby made herself more comfortable. "God, I remember how I felt when I first arrived at Oz. I was excited and hopeful but at the same time I missed home and wondered if I had made the right decision. I was lucky because I had Mulan with me. She too was looking for something."

"What were you looking for?" This seemed to peak Glinda's interest.

"Honestly? I didn't know myself."

"You weren't looking for a lady-frie…a girlfriend?" Glinda corrected herself.

"No, not exactly. I didn't even know I was capable of falling in love with a woman until Dorothy." Ruby responded.

Glinda finally turned around wide eyed and surprised.

"Are you surprised to hear that?" Ruby could see the same thoughts playing through Glinda's mind as had played in her when first realizing her feelings for her wife.

"I just assumed that…"

"That I'd been with women before?" Ruby smiled. "No, quite the opposite actually."

Glinda looked bewildered and Ruby could see the wheels frantically spinning in her head.

"Before I met Dorothy I'd lived my life, well lets just say, adventurously. I went from guy to guy but I was never fulfilled you know?"

"You never had a boyfriend?"

"Oh…yeah I had a boyfriend."

"What happened?"

"I ate him."

"You what?" Glinda looked appalled and as traumatized as Ruby felt about her own past she found Glinda's reaction to be quite comical.

"I…. Ate..Him." Ruby slowly and sheepishly repeated. Glinda was stunned.

"It wasn't my best moment, mind you, but it happened. And after that…"

Glinda interrupted as she stood up abruptly, "Ruby Red do you mean to tell me that my little Dorothy's life is in danger? Because I will end you!" Glinda's hands were quickly forming a sparkling bubble that looked electric.

"Woah, woah, no!" Ruby put her hands up. "That was a long time ago. Over 28 years in fact. I was young, I didn't know how to control the wolf."

But Glinda still looked as if she would zap her.

"I was a teenager for God's sake! I can assure you that Dorothy couldn't be safer with anyone."

Glinda took a deep breath and sat down again, "I'll be watching you closely wolf. I didn't save that girl from Elphaba to have you hurt her." At the use of Elphaba's name it gave Glinda pause and she seemed to draw into herself again.

Ruby took this as an opportunity to continue, "Anyway, after Peter died I had a very difficult time of opening myself up to anyone...obviously. Then there was the curse and everything else that happened. I lived in Storybrooke not knowing who I really was and just going through the motions. I wanted to blame it all on the curse and Regina but I soon realized that it wasn't about that. I wasn't connecting with these men not because of them but because something was missing in me. That's when I left. I first traveled back to the Enchanted Forest, my true home, but couldn't find the answers. That's where I picked up Mulan. There was an immediate kinship and she shared her battle scars and stories with me. I learned a lot from her. She had been through…let's say…some trying love problems. Not anything as bad as eating your boyfriend but some heavy emotional stuff. Anyway we made our way to Oz. For a time we just traveled you know. I thought I was searching different lands but in reality I was searching myself for answers I was too afraid to face."

"You were scared?"

Ruby smiled, "I was terrified. And that was only the beginning. When I met Dorothy I knew immediately that something had changed. Something was different." Ruby stood and looked up at the sky. "Just being around her filled me with this nervous excitement. I felt like a young pup again running in the forest when I was only standing still. But more than excitement or joy I just felt right for like the first time ever. She felt like home to me. And oh man this scared the shit out of me!"

"Language!"

"Sorry! This scared the heavens out of me!"

"So what did you do?" Glinda was on the edge of her seat.

"I don't know… I freaked out. I talked to Mulan, who supported me completely. I imagined every good and bad scenario you could fathom but I just couldn't get her out of my mind, out of my heart, out of my being. She was inside." Ruby gestured from her gut to her heart.

"I thought she was the most incredible thing I had ever encountered. I wanted to kiss her!"

"Ruby!"

"Oh shut up! I know you want to kiss Zelena!"

"Stop it."

Ruby ran up to her and held her hands.

"And the thought of kissing her terrified me! But it also thrilled me. It felt like a wonderful and thrilling secret revelation that was all mine and nobody knew anything about. The emotion I felt… it was so precious. What I felt for her was love. For the first time in my life at twenty eight years old! I had no idea of what I'd been missing until I met her and understood what it was like to finally be in love. It was so cliche! I felt everything they talk about in the stories. Racing heart, sweaty palms, butterflies, no bats! Bats flying in my gut!"

"But she was a woman. Did this not give you pause?"

"Are you really that judgmental?" Ruby questioned.

"No, I mean I'm happy for her and for you."

"Just as long as it's not you who's gay?" Ruby had to make her see.

"No! That's not what I meant! I don't know? I was raised to believe that.."

Ruby interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…boy and girl, join the club." There was moment of pause where Glinda was looking down at the woodland floor.

Ruby continued gently, "Listen, I get it. And this is what I'm trying to tell you. It felt wrong but God, so right. I was crazy about Dorothy and scared out of my mind. So I stalled and walked away and then I lost her."

"What did you do?" Glinda looked worried.

"Glinda, I searched for her and I found her! Then, in front of all your Munchkins and my best friends, Snow and Mulan, I kissed her for the very first time. It was incredible. It was the kiss of true love and I did it! Independent of the consequences and my fears."

"And the Munchkins? Did they condemn you?"

"No! They cheered for us! They were so happy for Dorothy. And I didn't know! The best part was that I did not know up until that point how she felt about me. I mean, quickly I learned but I took the plunge."

"And your family?"

"None of that mattered. Nobody mattered to me at that moment but her. Luckily, I have great support. But even if I didn't...NOTHING would have stopped me from loving Dorothy."

Glinda had tears dripping down her face.

"Go and get her. Go and be with her. She loves you, you know this!" Ruby encouraged.

"But I'm terrified." Glinda whispered.

"That's really good."

"Why?"

"Because that's how you know it's real."

 **Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for all of your reviews! Keep em coming! They light up my day. :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 **Kansas and her Witch**

Zelena had just arrived home after leaving the wedding. She'd said goodbye to a concerned Regina and assured her all was well. She didn't wish to ruin what little joy could be had in this life. Especially for Regina who had clearly suffered as much as she had. She needed to know at least one person in her family was getting their happy ending.

She placed baby Robin in her playpen. The baby was happily kicking away at her kick and play piano. Zelena had her monitor in hand and was making her way to the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea when she heard a knock at her door.

To her surprise Dorothy was standing there. She had obviously followed her from the wedding as she was still formally dressed.

"Came to finish me off? Where's your pail of water girl?"

"Where are your flying monkeys witch?"

Zelena smirked as she moved aside to let her in. She walked towards the kitchen as Dorothy went to kiss the baby.

"Your momma is a grouch. But she's secretly kind."

"I can hear you, you know."

"What? Scared I'll ruin your reputation?" Dorothy stood up and followed her into the kitchen. Zelena flopped down rather uncharacteristically on her chair. Dorothy put a kettle on the stove and began to rummage around the pantry. "Let's see…would you like linden with peppermint, chamomile or hmmm whats this? Sleepy time?"

"It's good stuff. But I don't really want to sleep right now."

"You coulda fooled me." Dorothy nodded at her.

"What does that mean?"

Dorothy sat down across from her, "I'm only in my second trimester and already I'm exhausted."

"Wait until you start your third. Although I probably should thank Emma for speeding that up for me."

"She what?"

"Nevermind that. Long story."

Dorothy sat for a moment waiting patiently for Zelena to say something.

But patience wasn't Dorothy's forte, "Alright I can't take this anymore! What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about I'm not doing anything for once!" Zelena yelled back.

"Exactly! This isn't like you! Why didn't you go after her?"

"Oh come on D. You know her almost as well as I do." Zelena stood up and made her way around the table. "None of it is fair to me and you know it!"

"Nothing has ever been fair to you. But since when did you let any of that ever stop you?!"

Zelena sighed with sadness.

"Elphie, come on. I know you. And I know how much you love her no matter how well you tried to hide it."

"Yes well, it looks like I'm finally and truly defeated because she mustn't feel the same now does she?"

Dorothy stood up, "That's bullshit and you know it! Don't give me that pity party Elphaba!"

"You saw her! She ran. She always goes! She always leaves me!"

"Go after her!"

"No!" Zelena said firmly.

"I've never known you to back down from anything Elphaba. Go after her!"

"I can't. I shan't this time!"

"Why not? You two need each other. You were made for each other." Dorothy felt herself becoming emotional. A characteristic she was attributing to her pregnancy.

"Because… I know that and you know that but she needs to know that too."

"She does. Deep down inside she does." Dorothy felt herself pleading. It was almost as if her parents were getting a divorce.

"D, sweet girl. Glinda and I have been, whatever we have been for a long time now. It was practically a lifetime before you came around. I was already a terrorist by the time you showed up as a child."

"You were no terrorist. You were a warrior of the Animals."

"Still. So much had already happened. For so long I had pushed and tried to make things as they should be. This time I need to stand down. I need to wait it out. If she truly wants me, this, then she'll have to realize it. I need to know she won't leave me standing again in an Emerald City, with my heart in my hands and my face scorched from the pain of her loss."

Zelena was exacerbated as she poured her heart out to the woman before her. This young woman, no longer the child she and Glinda had reared and grown to love, even if she continued to hide that love from the world. She always did so to protect her; she wouldn't allow Dorothy to be associated with the likes of her. It was a habit difficult to break, even in Storybrooke.

Zelena looked into those caring and kind eyes as she confessed the depth of her love, "I would die for her, Dorothy."

The once young girl from Kansas quickly added, "And she would die for you!"

"Yes, she probably would but I don't need nor wish for her to die. I need her to wish to live."

The women sat in a deafening silence that felt like hours. The tea kettle finally whistled which made Dorothy jump but Zelena didn't even stir. She practically looked like a zombie.

"I don't like this one bit. I liked it better when I thought you were trying to kill me as a kid."

Zelena laughed, "Those were the days." Dorothy poured her a cup with some peppermint as she did for herself. Peppermint had become her new friend during the early stages of nauseating pregnancy.

"I'll never forget the time I was cold and alone in the forest. You showed up angry and full of that…what was it?"

"Straw dust."

"Wait…were you and…?"

"Oh God, don't ask." Zelena waved her off.

"You magicked a sleeping bag and a warm meal. I was so confused but that's when I first realized that what Glinda said about you was true. You weren't wicked as they all said."

"So you keep reminding me."

"Over time you and Glinda became the parents I never had. Jesus, I was raised by two women. Maybe that's why I'm gay?" Dorothy laughed.

"Don't be absurd."

This playful banter had Dorothy smiling as well, "No, really. I love you both very much. I only want to see you happy. And I know, I know she pretends all is well, 'fairy dust dust, bubble pop,' but deep down you know its just a guise."

"That may be true. Yet still, it is up to her now to make the first move. The "pink bubble" ball is in her court."

Dorothy sighed. This will be a long night she thought. But if she couldn't convince Elphaba to go the least she could do was stay. Stay and hope that Ruby faired better with Glinda the good.

Some time later the women had found their way to the living room after putting the baby to sleep which Dorothy insisted on doing for practice. They were almost at the ending of the movie, nine months, which earned a few chuckles from Zelena. Dorothy felt content for at least being able to distract her. It was now that both heads popped up as they heard a knock at the door.

 _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for your continued reviews and support. A little more about Zelena and Glinda and then back to our girls! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story!_


	41. Chapter 41

**Ch 41**

 **And the honeymoon begins.**

When Emma and Regina arrive near the cabin they take a breath of fresh air. They had spent the entire night celebrating with family and friends and had finally made their way to their destination. Regina decided to drive part of the way and magic the rest. As exhausted as she was, she felt a new rush of adrenaline surge through her at finally bringing Emma to their cabin. She made Emma wear a blindfold right before pulling up. Once guiding Emma out of the car Regina walks her over to the stairs of the wooden deck. Emma is loving this.

"I smell pine." The blonde says nonchalantly.

Regina resists the urge to say, 'duh!" Instead she creeps behind Emma and whispers in her ear, "Ok, take it off."

"Already?" Emma smirks as she insinuates removing more than just the blindfold.

Regina smiles, "You know what I mean."

Emma tilts her head back and pecks Regina on the lips then rips off her blindfold.

What Emma saw before her was breathtaking. They stood on a wooden deck surrounded by some of the most beautiful woodland trees she had ever seen. They were overlooking a vast yet calm, dreamy lake. There was a passage leading to a dock where a small boat lazily swayed.

"This is incredible! We have a boat?"

Regina nods her head yes. She keeps her arms tightly wrapped around Emma. "I know I rushed a bit to get here. But I wanted us to see the sunrise together."

"I had no idea you were so romantic."

Emma meant this as a compliment but she could almost feel Regina's cheeks burning red from embarrassment and the brunette practically recoiling. As much as Regina had opened up over the years and even more so now to Emma, she still possessed some walls in her armory. She was working on these but vulnerability would never be easy for her. Emma, understood this all too well. But somehow it was easier for her to let go. Perhaps, because she'd found parents that loved her. Perhaps, because as screwed up as Emma's life had been she never had a person pretend to love her only to abuse her. The bastards in her life had been fairly transparent and upfront. Regina had grown up with a malicious mother who'd betrayed her trust, while pretending to love her, every chance she'd had.

"I love it." Emma reinforces.

She can see the self consciousness fade in Regina and the brunette beams at her and kisses her cheek tenderly.

Emma continues cooing, "Our first sunrise…as wife and wife." The blonde squeezes the arms around her in affirmation and leans her head back to rest on her shoulder.

She briefly closes her eyes as they swing lazily, just like the boat. "This is incredible."

"You already said that." Regina teases.

Emma smiles, "I am the luckiest person in any of the realms Regina."

"You're wrong Ms. Swan. That would be me." Regina kisses the back of Emma's head as she nuzzles in. Her golden locks so fragrant tickle her nose. "Are you ready to see inside?"

Emma excitedly perks up, "Yep!"

Regina excitedly pulls her hand like a child, "Let's go."

The cabin, which had originally been a one story, one bedroom primitive dwelling had been turned into a three story, floor to ceiling windowed, pine glory. Regina had spent weeks before the wedding buying all the material. Then with Ghepetto's skills he guided her as she magicked it into place.

"Happy wedding anniversary!"

Emma was stunned. "You did all this for us?"

Regina beams. "Well, not alone. I had some help from a very clever carpenter."

"Let me guess…a certain Storybrooke craftsman with an affinity to wooden boys and grannies?"

Regina scrunches up her nose and makes a face, "Ugh…God how do manage to make everything sound so dirty?"

"It's a gift. I know." Emma smugly replies.

Regina finally rolls her eyes. She'd gone a few hours controlling it. " Well, anyway! I couldn't think of what to get you because you don't ever ask for anything, other than food."

"Ha ha." Emma tries to stifle a yawn with her last 'ha' but miserably fails.

Regina notices but continues, "I know how much you value our time together and with family; so I thought, what better way than to have a great lake cabin that we could retreat to, with or without company."

"Baby, I love it!" Emma gives her a long, passionate kiss. "This is perfect and I love you."

Emma looks up as she walks over towards the stairs, "Is that our master bedroom up there?"

"Yes. Why?" Regina coyly asks as she arches her eyebrow.

"Because…"

"Because you want to take a nap?"

Emma huffs, "No, because I want to give you my present."

Regina makes a face at Emma's half truth but still she feels the excitement begin to creep from her core, "Oh."

"Oh wait, shit! Hold on!" Emma yells as she dashes outside the door.

"Where are you going?"

"C' mere." She holds her hands out and beckons the brunette to come. Regina continues to eye her suspiciously and the minute Regina steps outside she is swopped up, bridal style, into Emma's arms.

"What on earth are you doing?" Regina can't help but laugh at Emma's antics.

"Carrying you over the threshold. Not to mention we'll have to repeat this once we get home. For luck of course."

"I didn't know you were superstitious."

"I'm not. I just wanted an excuse to carry you like this." Emma winks. This draws another fit of laughter from Regina which Emma interrupts with a long kiss. She planned on taking her all the way up to the bedroom but ultimately, with their state of exhaustion she had to put her down.

Both women sit on the couch with a sigh as they hold hands looking outside. "This is incredible Regina. Really." Emma turns to her and lifts her feet as she removes the brunette's heals and starts massaging her.

"Oh God…that feels so good." Regina leans back on the couch and closes her eyes.

"Hey! You can only say that when I'm…"

But Regina interrupts, "Shut up! Here, let me have your feet."

"They're fine." Emma protests. "I want you to enjoy your massage."

"Miss Swan!"

"Hey, that's Mrs. Swan-Mills to you Madame Mayor. I'm a married woman now."

"Is that so?" Regina's sexy, Evil Queenish, Madame Mayor voice comes out. Emma feels herself rise to attention but it's interrupted by, "Oh my God, yes there. So good," as Regina thows her head back again.

Emma smirks. Who knew that giving the hottest woman alive a massage would put a halt on them actually having sex. Emma momentarily gives up. The blonde figures she might as well hand Regina her own feet. Regardless, she needed a distraction from her wife's moans of foot pleasure.

"Now, that's more like it. We deserve this after a night of entertaining guests." Regina doesn't open her eyes as she gets to work on Emma's feet.

Emma soon resented all those people for exhausting Regina and delaying her much needed honeymoon.

"Can't you magic some sort of little massaging gnomes for us?"

Regina opens one eye which still manages to gawk disapprovingly at Emma, "There are labor laws in the enchanted forest and rules in magic, dear. Something that you may have learned if you'd actually been studying as you were supposed to."

"If I had been studying we may not be here right now." Emma slyly retaliates.

"Touché."

Regina continues rubbing the younger woman's tired feet. In spite of Emma's internal tantrum the massage did feel nice and she allowed herself to relax into it. With all the excitement she hadn't realized just how exhausted they both really were as they easily fell asleep.

An hour and a half later Emma wakes up, somewhat confused. She yawns as she looks down and see's she's in her wedding outfit. She quickly remembers where she is and the events that led to this moment. She smiles and concludes they must have fallen asleep on the couch. Except Regina is no longer laying across from her.

"Hmm." Emma rises and instinctively makes her way upstairs.

She comes into a beautiful hallway that's already decorated with pictures of them and the family. Including a picture of their wedding. "Gotta love magic."

She then walks into the room she suspects is the master where she soon realizes her wife spared no expense. The bedroom has floor to wall windows allowing for breathtaking views of the lake and mountain tree lines. There is a rustic but grand stone fireplace that continues into an outside wrap-around porch. There are plush rugs with beautiful accents adorning the wooden paradise. And 'is that a hot tub?' Emma's mind is spinning.

"Wow." Emma was taking everything in, so much that she was distracted. When she turned around Regina was laying on the bed in black lace lingerie holding up two glasses of champagne.

"Wow!" Emma's eyes bug out of her head.

"You gonna stand there and 'wow' the whole day or are you gonna come over here and do something about it."

"I thought you were tired." Emma teases as she crawls over her wife. She takes a glass and toasts against Regina's own as she quickly downs the whole thing."

"Who knew? I just needed a little foot rub and a nap." She seductively says.

Emma takes the glass from Regina and places it on the nightstand.

She descends with open mouthed kisses on a willing brunette who begins to, again, moan in delight. "Now that's more like it." Emma whispers.

Regina shoves her tongue in Emma's mouth, taking control and silencing her quickly.

Things rapidly heat up as Emma kisses a trail down Regina's neck and lands in between her soft bosom. Regina arches her hips as Emma follows rhythm.

"Emma, as incredibly gorgeous as you look in this outfit, I think it's time to take it off."

"Ok, but not by magic. Take it off with your hands." Emma shifts and lays on her back to allow Regina the upper hand.

Regina eyes her curiously as Emma is usually the one to quickly magic their barriers away. "I think I like this bossy side of you."

Regina saw a timidness in Emma's eyes that left her wondering but she decided to obey none the less. She figures Emma wants to take things slow and be romantic. So she takes over.

She starts by kissing down Emma's neck just as the blonde had been doing on her. This earns her a low whimper. Regina moves her hands to slowly open Emma's blouse. She pushes it aside as she takes her time kissing and sucking around Emma's shoulders and chest. Emma wraps her hands in Regina's hair, keeping it out of her face. But Regina has a different plan for Emma's hands as she trails kisses from her shoulder to her palm. She takes Emma's hand in her own and lightly sucks her fingers. This garners a sharp intake of air from her wife and her blue eyes suddenly turn dark.

The brunette decides it's time to move to her breasts. She slowly slips each one out of their enclosure. First the right, then the left; taking her time to release each one out of her bra with one goal in mind. Regina moans as she takes a pink nipple in her mouth. Emma begins to squirm and breathe harder with each tantalizing bite and kiss. Her nipples are at full attention and Regina is doing absolutely wonderful things to them. The brunette finally unclasps her bra, never stopping her work on Emma's erect nipples. Regina can feel herself completely wet already just at sucking and rubbing them with her fingers. She knows with a little friction she can finish like this, with Emma's pert and pink nubs in her mouth. But she imagines Emma will burst at any minute so she moves her way down those perfect abs as she makes quick finger work to unzip the blonde's pants.

As Regina does she jerks up and gasps. "Emma!"

"Happy Wedding Anniversary!"

 _Hey guys! Thank you so much for your continued reveiws and support and especially for your patience! The truth is the story has been written forever but it's taken me some time to tweak, clean it up and put it all together. I think however, that everyone will be pleasantly surprised._

 _I know this chapter was little but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting longer. I promise it's going to get much better!_

 _Please keep telling me your thoughts! I will keep putting out chapters!_

Your reviews, likes and follows are truly my gifts!

 _Enjoy!_

XOXO


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

 **Back on a Farm in Storybrooke.**

At five thirty am Zelena had received a call from a worried Regina. They were on their way to the cabin for their honeymoon after a night of partying and yet her sister had been thinking of her. This warmed her heart. After a few minutes of worried conversation Regina took comfort in that she wasn't alone; she and Emma had also spoken to Ruby. Both women were hopeful but didn't wish to fill Zelena with anymore than she could handle. Everything would have it's place and time.

Two hours later they heard a knock at the door.

Zelena wiped her eyes as she looked to the clock on the wall, "It's almost 7 o'clock in the morning."

Dorothy stood up hoping against hope that when she opened the door Glinda and Ruby would be on the other side.

She immediately saw the familiar soft eyes of her wife. Ruby gave her a small smile as Zelena pulled up next to her, slightly behind her right shoulder. Dorothy sighed at what she believed had been defeat but Ruby stepped aside revealing a small blonde, dressed in pink looking up towards Zelena.

Wordlessly Dorothy stepped down as she made her way next to her wife. She looked at Glinda and squeezed her hand as they made their way to the car.

Glinda felt Zelena's eyes burning into her soul. She took a tentative step forward, asking for permission in silence. Zelena moved aside and closed the door once Glinda stepped inside.

"I came here to talk to you Elphaba."

"I gathered that much," she sarcastically replied.

"Please, please let's not start like that." Glinda truly needed to express her feelings and she couldn't handle another battle right now. She'd spent the night tearing down her walls; ever since she arrived in Storybrooke really. She could not do this if Zelena put up her fort.

"I'm sorry, you're right. Old habits die hard." Zelena gestured with her hand towards the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea?" Zelena offered.

"I'm alright thank you." Glinda removed her purse and shawl and sat down by the table. It was then that Zelena noticed the red rims around her eyes and the tired look she wore. 'She must have been crying all night' she thought to herself.

"Elphaba, I'm sorry."

"What? Sorry for what?" Zelena was now extremely nervous. This felt like D-day.

"Please just let me get this out. I've been thinking about this all night." Gilda took a deep breath and urged herself to find her courage once and for all.

"You weren't wrong Elphaba."

Zelena quickly sat down and only stared at her, unmoving.

"You weren't wrong to assume that...well...that there were...are...I mean ARE feelings in me for you. That are not friendly."

Zelena wore a frown like a permanent tattoo.

"Good Oz that came out all wrong." Glinda was completely frustrated with herself. "What I mean is that I love you. I am in love with you."

Zelena's heart swelled and lifted... at hearing for the first time in her life the words she had known to be true but believed she would never hear uttered from the lips of Glinda.

"Elphaba, I have always loved you but I think you already know that don't you?"

Zelena knew that was a rhetorical question and she held her tongue to allow Glinda to finish.

"I haven't always shown you the way you've wished me to. The way that you deserve." Glinda locked eyes with Zelena and continued unaware that her eyes had welled up. "You see the thing is Elphie, that I don't know how to show you. I don't know how to do this without feeling as though I'm being torn inside. Without you, there is nothing for me. With you, I feel on top of the world but I cannot keep Oz's society out of my head! Not to mention my parents!" She stood up and began pacing.

"And I hate myself for it! For not stopping you...I mean really stopping you when you decided to leave to enact your revenge. For not being brave. Elphie I'm just not brave like you."

Zelena stood up, "That's not true."

"Yes, yes it is. I am full of fears but I'm pushing them aside. You see, they are nothing but insipid and false fears because the truth is... when I search myself there are no doubts. I have no doubts about my love for you. I never have Elphaba. I just couldn't or wouldn't face my fears. Every stupid prejudice that has ever been instilled in me; I will fight and make them disappear. Because you are that important to me. You are everything. And I can't believe it but you love me. And by Oz that makes me the luckiest person alive but I still have one fear."

Glinda paused and forced herself to be honest,

"I just don't know if I can be enough. So much has kept us apart and most of that is my fault. How will we ever get passed that? What if I can never be what you need?"

"Glinda, I only have one question for you...do you want this?"

Glinda closed her eyes then opened them again, "Yes. More than anything."

Zelena started, "There will be challenges of course. This we know but all that matters is that we both want this more than anything. In spite of how many years its taken or what fears may creep up I'm up to the challenge. You are worth it. You always have been. Hell, we are worth it. Damn it! We deserve it!"

The former green witch subtly walked around her chair. "Glinda, there's never been anyone else for me. Not really; at least not in the way it counts. I've tried to give my heart; I have. But it's been useless. Because it's only ever belonged to one person. It's always been you. And you know what? You and I, we can do anything. We always have. Glinda, we can do this."

"I just...don't know how...?" Glinda insecurely stated.

Zelena didn't let her finish this sentence because she knew where Glinda was coming from.

"I do. Have you never wondered what it would be like to kiss me again?"

There was a pause. This moment would demonstrate once and for all if the words that had been exchanged held any meaning at all. Zelena clung in anticipation, like a climber dangling from a rope, for the prospect of truth.

"Always." Glinda said this so softly that if it wasn't for the stillness of the room one might have never heard it. But Zelena did.

Zelena reached the other side of the kitchen as fast as a puma in the jungle.

"May I?" Zelena felt her heart thrumming, filling and tightening in her throat.

Glinda shyly nodded her head yes. She held her eyes down; they practically looked closed.

Glinda was much shorter than Zelena, even in heels. The redhead tucked her head under her face; she needed to look into Glinda's eyes. She needed her final approval. What she saw in those Bonnie blue eyes was like a cavern filled with layers of hidden truths. A deep slew made up of all the years of denial. On the surface what she saw was timid but wanting. But beneath that there was a curiousness and desire that were fighting to see the light of day.

Zelena shakily took her hand and kissed her open palm. She turned it over then kissed the back of Glinda's wrist. She closed her eyes and savored each moment her lips touched Glinda's skin. What she didn't realize is that Glinda had shut her eyes and was terrified of opening them. She felt herself floating and wondered if all that had transpired had been some lucid dream. What if she opened her eyes and she was still in Oz and Elphaba still gone?

Glinda's breath quickened with every touch. She felt a warm and soft hand cradle her cheek. Her right shoulder was kissed. This sent a wave of gooseflesh about her skin. Those same smart lips found their way to her neck, then her cheek. Glinda had never felt such love and tenderness. She could feel her heart racing and practically echoing in her throat. She felt herself about to burst.

Zelena kissed each cheek, then her forehead. Finally she kissed each eye so delicately.

"Open your eyes."

"I'm so afraid."

"Of what Darling? Of me?" Zelena was not surprised. As so many people have feared her but to think of Glinda feeling this way broke her like none other.

"What if you're not here? What if this is all a dream?"

Zelena smiled in relief and tilted her head. "The only way you'll know is if you open your eyes."

Glinda's hazy eyes locked into Zelena's green orbs. Showering her with love and devotion.

"Darling." Zelena said as she moved in and touched her lips to Glinda's. The kiss was so delicate and loving yet it was captivating like a flower being suckled by a bee. It held you in its fragile grasp but so softly you had no objection. She was desperate for Glinda's love but she would never take it. She would earn it, romanticize it, love the shit out of it and receive it greedily but never take it. It was the one thing she swore in her life she could never force.

But Zelena didn't have to for Glinda pressed her mouth forward into hers so passionately

Glinda felt confident arms wrap around her waist and pull her in. She felt incredible. But Zelena pulled back as she caught herself. She looked questioningly into the small blonde's eyes. She needed to know, to see that Glinda was still with her; still wanting this. She felt Glinda's excitement but she needed to be sure.

"Elphie." Glinda whispered as she smiled and ran the back of her hand down Zelena's cheek. "I missed you so much sometimes I could hardly breathe."

Zelena pulled her hand up and kissed it once more.

"Elphie, I don't care for breathing right now."

"What?" Zelena was taken aback by her out of character boldness.

"Stop being cautious and take my breath away."

This ignited a fire in Zelena's eyes that rivaled her fiery red hair. She smiled brightly and moved in on Glinda's lips with ferocious wanting. Glinda tangled her hands in Zelena's hair and opened her mouth in invitation. But Glinda didn't wait as her tongue probed along the edge of Zelena's lips, begging for entrance. Zelena let her in and then took over. Skillfully massaging Glinda's tongue and drawing her in. Glinda felt herself out of control. She wasn't sure if this was what all those years of pent up love and frustration yielded to, but in all her years she had never felt this turned on.

Zelena had her pressed against the wall when she realized, "Glinda?"

But Glinda continued to kiss her passionately.

"Darling?" She said a bit more forcefully.

"What?!" Glinda practically stomped her feet.

"I think I'm rutting."

"What? Here? Wait…you rut?!" Zelena looked at Glinda who had lipstick smeared all around her lips. Zelena couldn't help but giggle. Who knew she could still giggle?

Both women were panting and entangled in each other.

"My sister and Emma started it but God their honeymoon must have begun because I'm definitely a go."

Glinda caressed her face and appeared confused. "All those years at Shiz and you never?"

"Well, I always hid before anyone caught wind. Especially you." Zelena touched her nose with her finger when saying this. Then she took the opportunity to start on Glinda's neck. She made soft circles with her tongue and began to nip at the soft yet taught muscles.

"Oh God." Glinda's eyes rolled back.

Zelena continued her explanation as her onslaught progressed to the blonde's earlobe.

"And since they'd immediately send us home for our parents to deal with us no one knew. Except the one time it snuck up on me."

"Ah," Glinda moaned, "What did you do?" She was only half interested at the moment.

"I had to run from our room late one night."

Glinda wasn't sure how she could keep up conversation. She felt her body tingling and her legs shaking, "You did? They always took me to the outer valley's. My parent's, they were betas. Nothing ever happened."

Zelena quickly pulled back to look at her, "Glinda, I had to run that time because you made me crazy."

"I made you crazy?" Glinda smiled in her love daze.

"You're an omega." Zelena further clarified.

"Well, that we always knew." The blonde said this with the familiar perky hitch in her voice as if it were the most obvious of things. They both laughed at this. Sometimes Zelena forgot that Glinda wasn't as naive as she portrayed.

Zelena suddenly worried at the ramifications of what she'd just spoken aloud, "Yes, and I can't control myself for much longer." She stepped back now afraid of herself but Glinda looked hurt. "I'm so sorry. This has never happened to me before. I need to take you to Granny's with all the other Omegas."

"Why? Why can't I stay here with you? You can protect me!"

"No, I can't! Not unless…"

"Not unless?"

"I have you." It took a moment but soon realization dawned on Glinda.

Zelena paced around nervously. "And Oz knows I want you. More than anything but I don't want you to feel rushed. And I wish for you to be ready. I know you've never…" Zelena gestered with her hand.

Glinda smiled shyly and looked at her feet again as she raised her eyebrows.

Zelena wondered for a minute if Glinda was still…'pure,' as she so often referred to it when they were at Shiz. "Unless, of course in the time I've been gone you…"

"No! There's been no one. I couldn't understand it then nor did I wish to but I could never imagine myself laying with a man. Not completely at least. And that was all there was around. And you were gone."

Zelena smiled brightly but now all the more she feared for her safety. A virgin in Omegaverse was like a beacon calling out to all ships.

Glinda interrupted Zelena's thoughts, "But it's okay. I can stay here with you. We can put a protection spell."

"I don't have magic so unless we join I can't protect you. Your spells alone may hold people for awhile but eventually they will fade. But worse, who will protect you from me!? I'm practically out of my mind." Zelena was panting and gripping the chair for dear life.

"You would never hurt me!" Glinda moved forward and took her hands.

Now it was Zelena's time to feel insecure, "I want your first time to be special, our first time to be special and I wish to make it perfect for you. Glinda, it's taking every ounce of self control right now to keep my hands off you. God, now I know how Emma felt…ewww. Anyway, this isn't like me."

"Elphaba, you are not the only one losing her mind. Not to mention that I have waited a very long time…"

"Wait, what are you saying? Dear God!" Zelena was sending out a prayer asking for mercy because she was certain her new found lust would be the end of her.

"What I'm trying to say is…I don't want you to control yourself."

 _ **So...I'm having way too much fun with Zelena and Glinda however, this story is a SwanQueen Omegaverse story. So, I can continue with our girls (Emma and Regina) as this is about them and later add a oneshot about Zelena and Glinda or I can elaborate and continue to interweave their story in the honeymoon portion.**_

 _ **Please let me know what ya'll think in the reviews!**_

 _ **Thank you again for this amazing and continued support. I cannot believe we have passed 200 reviews!**_

 _ **You guys make me so happy!**_

 _ **XOXO**_


End file.
